


О Красной горе, черном камне и белом мече

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Het, Het and Slash, Horror, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Slash, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бьякуя отправляется в путешествие, чтобы спасти Японию и весь мир</p>
            </blockquote>





	О Красной горе, черном камне и белом мече

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013  
> Бета: Becky Thatcher, Emberstone  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: AU, смерть персонажей, всякая нечесть, магия, очень примерный ретейлинг Сказания о Ёсицуне, альтернативная культура и география Японии

Глава 1.

 

Дорога вела через ручей, в горы. Бьякуя пришпорил коня. Ему надоело изо дня в день ездить через бамбуковую рощу и молиться там. Сегодня он решил отправиться в другую сторону.

Молодой конь быстро взбирался по тропке к узкому деревянному мостику, Бьякуя глядел вокруг, наслаждаясь прохладой, подставляя лицо влажному ветру от быстрой ледяной воды. Доски моста скрипнули под копытами, Бьякуя подпрыгнул в седле, схватился за ветку дикой сливы и оборвал листья вместе с цветком. Конь мотнул головой, словно не разделял его шалости, Бьякуя засмеялся. «Настоятель был бы недоволен. Ох, отлупил бы меня палкой», — легкомысленно решил про себя Бьякуя, но не остановился и обратно не повернул. Вверху на другом берегу речки снова начиналась бамбуковая роща, и Бьякуя разглядел между тонкими гибкими стволами оранжевые проблески торий. Он дернул за поводья, заставляя коня идти быстрее. 

— Но! Быстрее! Чего заснул!

Его голос потерялся высоко между бамбуками, но тут же вернулся эхом. Несколько минут Бьякуя ехал, прислушиваясь. Лес не молчал, наполненный звуками. Журчала речка в отдалении, шуршали листья, пели птицы, жужжали мелькавшие в солнечной сетке мухи. Но чем ближе Бьякуя подбирался к видневшимся среди стволов оранжевым ториям, тем тише становилось вокруг. 

Живые лесные звуки отступали, как будто отказывались идти с ним дальше.

— Ну и ладно! — громко проговорил Бьякуя. Когда бамбуки расступились и перед ним открылась длинная, уходящая высоко в гору лестница, вокруг уже было совсем тихо. Конь остановился, тоже не желая продолжать путь. 

— Чего встал? — Бьякуя похлопал его по бокам, по шее, но упрямая зверюга стояла и только ушами пряла, и ни с места. Тогда Бьякуя обозвал его дураком и спрыгнул на землю. 

— Хорошо же! — ухмыльнулся он. — Трус.

Пахло здесь странно, словно аромат цветов, который Бьякуя сразу не мог опознать, мешался с запахом еще чего-то. Он решил не разбираться и оглядел лестницу. Ступеньки поросли травой, покрылись мхами. Тории же оставались яркими, и выведенные на них иероглифы были хорошо видны, совсем не стерлись. Словно кто-то подправлял их день ото дня. Бьякуя задрал голову — солнце сверкало между ветвями, прыгало с листа на лист искрами. 

— Времени полно, — решил Бьякуя и начал подниматься по лестнице под тенью торий. 

Конь заржал встревоженно, но Бьякуя уже не слушал. Он поднимался все выше и выше, перепрыгивал через ступеньки, едва не поскальзываясь на влажных камнях. Что-то словно тянуло его, звало, ему слышались сутры во влажном горном воздухе, бабочки порхали вокруг, садились ему на плечи и в волосы, и он стряхивал их, поводя головой. Когда пройдено было уже больше трехсот ступеней, Бьякуя посмотрел вверх и увидел перед собой человека. Он отступил, хватаясь за кинжал.

— Кто ты? — крикнул, стискивая рукоять. Человек поднял брови. Он был бледен, тонок и, кажется, не старше самого Бьякуи. Смотрел сверху вниз без тени удивления, только любопытство в голубых глазах. 

— Я? Кира Изуру. А вы — Кучики Бьякуя.

— Кира?.. — Бьякуя оглядел его внимательнее и решил, что этот парнишка — служитель при храме Инари. — Ты кто такой? Монах?

— Можно сказать и так, — Кира неопределенно пожал плечами. — А я вас жду, Кучики-доно.

На мгновенье Бьякуе стало не по себе, словно он вдохнул ледяной ветер и впустил его прямо в грудь. Но он тут же разозлился. 

— Что это еще за шутки, ты!

Кира отмахнулся.

— Не кричите, мы любим тишину. Лучше пойдемте со мной, там, — он мотнул головой наверх, — вы узнаете что-то важное.

— Нечего мне узнавать! Я тебя первый раз вижу! — возмутился Бьякуя, старательно пряча любопытство. — О чем узнаю?

— Мы хотим поведать вам о вашем отце, — улыбнулся Кира. 

Бьякуя вздрогнул, слова застряли в горле. Его отец погиб четырнадцать лет назад, когда Бьякуе едва исполнился год, а старшим братьям было десять и пятнадцать. Матушка рассказывала, что тот был прекрасным, достойнейшим и благородным правителем. Наставник всегда поучал Бьякую чтить память о нем. 

— Мой отец пропал в горах, когда мне исполнился год, — выкрикнул Бьякуя, но отчего-то сам не поверил своим словам. 

— Хотите знать правду про смерть отца, Кучики-доно? — проговорил Кира без улыбки. — Тогда идемте со мной. 

Бьякуя хотел возразить, что и так все знает, но вдруг понял — о смерти отца ему не известно ровным счетом ничего. Пропал в горах — пустые слова. Он медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо… 

— Спасибо, Кучики-доно, — Кира поклонился и развернулся к нему спиной, быстро побежал по лестнице. Бьякуя поспешил за ним. 

Когда позади осталось более тысячи ступеней, они выбрались к небольшому старому храму. У самой последней тории стояли две высокие белые статуи лисиц, в рост человека, и улыбались им. Бьякуя прошел между ними, и ему показалось, что лисы следят за ним. Бьякуя поспешно отвернулся. Мало ли, лучше не встречаться с ними взглядами. Еще наставник часто говорил, что кицунэ, особенно бьякко, могут внушать мысли, проникать в сны и даже вселяться в человеческое тело. С ними надо всегда быть настороже. 

Тем временем Кира вел его дальше, через заросший дворик, между соснами и разбитыми каменными светильниками к дверям храма. Некогда искусно выделанная крыша покосилась, веранда просела, краска облупилась, и лишь красно-рыжие чешуйки напоминали о былом великолепии. 

Кира отворил двери, пропуская Бьякую вперед.

В холодной тишине храма ему послышались чьи-то быстрые шаги, словно маленькие лапки стучали по деревянному полу. Бьякуя закрутился, оглядываясь, и тут из тени между фигурами кицунэ прямо к его ногам скользнуло длинное белое. Бьякуя отступил и чуть не споткнулся. 

— Бьякуя-кун, — позвала его белая лиса, мотая десятью пушистыми хвостами. — Не бойся, мы не страшные.

Мгновенье, и перед Бьякуей появился высокий худой кицунэ в темно-синем кимоно. Он стоял очень близко, наклоняясь к Бьякуе, который еще не достиг своего полного роста и был немного ниже. Бьякуя боялся смотреть в узкое лицо демона, но его словно тянуло. И не сдержавшись, он поднял глаза и взглянул. Кицунэ улыбался. Длинной тонкой улыбкой, которая ложилась на его лицо, словно тень на дорогу в солнечный день.

— Вот ты какой, Бьякуя-кун, — кицунэ поднял руку и коснулся его щеки. Бьякуя с трудом сглотнул. Пальцы были холодными и твердыми, словно литыми из металла. 

— Эй, Изуру, ты ничего не сказал ему про меня? — тот убрал руку и выпрямился. 

— Ичимару-сама, так интереснее. Он пришел, а тут вы, — голос Киры оставался совершенно бесстрастным. 

— Изуру, — кицунэ раздраженно щелкнул языком. — Он же перепугался весь.

— Нет, не думаю, Ичимару-сама, он смелый, — уверенно возразил Кира. 

Кицунэ закатил глаза. Затем снова повернулся к Бьякуе, который все это время рассматривал его, позабыв про совет наставника. 

— Ладно, значит ты — Кучики Бьякуя, мальчик?

— Какой я тебе мальчик, кицунэ! — вспылил Бьякуя и запоздало испугался — мало ли, демоны не любят, когда на них кричат. Но кицунэ не обиделся. 

— Что ж, я очень ждал тебя. Если честно, давно уже манил и манил к себе, но ты оказался стойким, трудно было дозваться, — он ухмыльнулся и, подхватив подол длинной одежды, прошел к креслу в дальнем конце зала. 

— Что и не удивительно. Ты — не обычный человек.

Он уселся, подобрав под себя ногу, и раскрыл веер.

— Итак, раз уж ты здесь, не желаешь ли узнать всю правду?

Бьякуя пожал плечами.

— Конечно хочу! Что ты глупые вопросы задаешь.

— Наглый малец, — махнул на него веером кицунэ. — Подойди ближе, такие разговоры ведутся тихими голосами, а ты кричишь, как будто я глухой.

Бьякуя скривился.

— Не подойду я к тебе, ты — кицунэ. Не хочу, чтобы ты вселился в мое тело.

Кицунэ сложил веер, а потом засмеялся. Его смех чистым звоном прокатился под крышей храма. 

— Ой, и зачем бы мне твое тело? Мне мое нравится, уж поверь. Ну, будешь слушать или нет? Мое время дорого. И только чрезвычайные обстоятельства меня принуждают тратить его на тебя. 

— Ладно. Но без глупостей. У меня есть кинжал, и он заговорен от демонов моим наставником.

— Укитаке-сама! Мы хорошо знакомы. Мудрейший человек, хоть и не старик еще. Я очень его люблю. Никогда не жадничает, всегда да что-нибудь предложит бедному демону. То сладостей, то рыбы, — кицунэ улыбнулся. — Ну так что, иди сюда.

Бьякуя еще помялся, но подошел и сел на ступеньки перед креслом кицунэ. Тот снова раскрыл веер. 

— Известно ли тебе, Бьякуя-кун, про великий род Шиба?

Бьякуя передернул плечами.

— Ну, они правят страной с тех пор, как умер мой отец.

— Это все? Знаешь ли ты, что они повинны в его смерти? — кицунэ наклонил голову, искоса поглядывая на Бьякую. Тот поднял брови.

— Не известно, — кивнул кицунэ, обмахиваясь красиво разукрашенным веером. — Знаешь ли ты, что человек, который сейчас правит страной, убил твоего отца и двух твоих старших братьев, а еще двоих отправил в изгнание?

— Вот про изгнание знаю. Один живет далеко на севере, а второй в Мусаси.

— Уже лучше. Тогда слушай. Убийство Кучики Соджуна, храброго и светлого воина, бросило тень на весь род Шиба. С того самого дня они поклялись служить силам зла и отдали души в его власть. Четырнадцать лет понадобилось темному духу, чтобы набраться силы и выступить против рода Кучики и всего рода людского. Они ищут тебя, но прежде чем найдут, найди и убей сам. Власть по праву твоя, забери ее, верни своему роду.

Бьякуя открыл рот. То, что говорил ему кицунэ, звучало странно и пугающе, но одновременно задевало что-то глубоко внутри, в животе, там, где душа. 

— Ерунду ты говоришь, кицунэ. Если бы такое было, наставник сказал бы мне.

Кицунэ ухмыльнулся.

— Твой наставник милейший и добрейший человек на свете, но он слишком бережет тебя. Ему все кажется, что время еще есть, но оно вышло. Хочешь убедиться воочию?

Бьякуя передернул плечами.

— Ну вообще-то да. 

— Изуру, — кицунэ взглянул в сторону Киры, — принеси-ка ему волшебный напиток. Покажем нашему юному господину-наследнику, что было и что будет. 

Кира поклонился.

— Сейчас, — и будто был соткан из тумана, растворился во мраке храма. Кицунэ подпер щеку ладонью. — А ты красивый, Бьякуя-кун. Сразу видно, благородных кровей. В тебе сокрыта большая сила, а ты проводишь день-деньской, голося сутры в храме и просиживая циновки у ног наставника. Какая блажь, какое легкомыслие.

Бьякуя покраснел, но не нашелся, что сказать, и только бросил.

— Не твое дело. Тому, у кого девять хвостов, не стоит поучать наследника великого рода.

— Ах, как ты заговорил, — кицунэ снова рассмеялся. — Не нравится слушать, а придется. Если ты поверишь моим словам, то каждый день с этого дня будешь приходить ко мне, и я расскажу тебе все, что знаю. А если нет — то погибнешь еще до третьей луны. И мир лишится последней надежды. 

— Все это пустые слова лживой лисицы, — скривился Бьякуя, но странное, тяжелое чувство поселилось внутри и не хотело уходить. 

Тут рядом с ними появился Кира и поставил у ног Бьякуи пиалу с напитком. Жидкость переливалась всеми оттенками радуги, сверкала, словно собирала в себя редкие лучи солнца, проникавшие через худую крышу. 

Бьякуя коснулся пиалы — стенки были теплыми, ласкали пальцы. 

— Пей. Ты же хотел все увидеть сам, — предложил ему кицунэ. 

— Хочешь опоить меня? — нахмурился Бьякуя, бросив быстрый взгляд на Киру. Тот улыбался, но не ему, а кицунэ. Так, словно лицо демона было самым прекрасным, что есть в этом мире. 

— Ой, не смеши. Ты нужен мне живым и здоровым. 

— С чего бы мне тебе верить, — Бьякуя все еще сомневался. И взгляд Киры, значение которого он не мог понять, беспокоил его. — Опоишь меня, завладеешь моим телом и пойдешь править страной.

Кицунэ фыркнул.

— Глупенький Бьякуя-кун. Овладею твоим телом. Как смешно. Хотя твое тело так ладно сложено и так невинно, овладевать тобой мне вовсе нет надобности. 

Бьякуя удивленно вздернул брови, но когда понял, о чем говорит кицунэ, снова вспыхнул. 

— Грязный демон. Я имел в виду совсем другое!

— Полно, я знаю. Пей давай, не тяни время. Я не стану тебя опаивать, твой наставник вряд ли мне такое спустит с рук, — успокоил кицунэ.

Бьякуя решился и взял в ладони пиалу. Жгучее любопытство было сильнее осторожности, сильнее страха перед чарами демона, сильнее страха смерти. Бьякую влекло пригубить напиток, будто бы он не пил несколько дней. Наклонившись, Бьякуя выпил все одним глотком. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом вдруг свет померк и перед Бьякуей появилась комната. Обычная комната в доме богатого господина — расписанные седзи, прекрасно украшенные ширмы, ящички, гребни и веера. А на циновках, окрашенных красным, — распростертое тело мужчины. Бьякуя подошел к нему и заглянул в лицо. Мужчина напомнил ему кого-то. И лишь бросив взгляд в зеркало, приделанное к крышке ящичка, Бьякуя понял кого. Этот человек был похож на него, только старше. Да и черты его были мягче. Лицо Бьякуи было резче, было в нем много от деда, Гинрея. Бьякуя снова взглянул на человека. Тот смотрел серыми глазами в потолок, у раскрытой руки лежал белый с золотом меч. Бьякуя снова взглянул в зеркало.

Глубоко в старом стекле мелькнула тень. Бьякуя резко обернулся. На пороге комнаты стояли двое — высокая красивая женщина без одной руки и с черным камнем в другой, рядом с ней, тенью на стене, бесплотный дух. 

— Забери его! — шипел дух в ухо женщине. Та заорала в ответ.

— Я уже лишилась руки, когда прикоснулась к нему в прошлый раз! Ты требуешь слишком многого! Сам пойди и возьми.

Дух метнулся к телу, но отшатнулся.

— Ладно, — шелестел он, отползая к ногам женщины, — потом, придет еще время. 

Миг, и тень исчезла, как будто вползла в глаза женщины. 

— Придет время, — повторила та и, круто развернувшись, пропала из виду. 

— Ну как тебе прошлое? — голос кицунэ привел Бьякую в чувство. — Теперь заглянем в будущее. Но предупреждаю — мальчишкам вроде тебя такое смотреть с осторожностью. Вот что ждет нас с тобой, если ты не тот, кого мы ждали, если ты откажешься. 

Снова нахлынула темнота, а за ней открылась новая картина. Бьякуя стоял на краю деревни, справа и слева тянулись прилипшие к земле домики. 

— Ну и что? — спросил он. Кицунэ отозвался не сразу.

— Имей терпение, — шепнул он в самое ухо, когда соизволил заговорить. Теперь рядом с Бьякуей стоял он сам, на всех четырех лапах, помахивая девятью хвостами. — Иди.

Бьякуя послушался, пошел по улице, озираясь по сторонам и гадая, что доведется увидеть дальше. Когда он дошел почти до середины, к нему навстречу вышел человек. Крестьянин, судя по одежде. Бьякуя взглянул ему в лицо — и увидел лишь тени вместо глаз. Человек молчал. Один за другим к нему выходили другие. Их лица были разрезаны тенями надвое, губы плотно сомкнуты, словно сшиты. 

— Не жди, что они заговорят с тобой. Их души давно уже не здесь, они томятся на самом дне бездны, тысячи игл пронзают их каждую секунду. Они навсегда запечатаны, обречены на боль и пустоту. Вот какой мир оставишь ты.

Бьякуя хотел схватить человека за плечо, но кицунэ мазнул хвостом ему по коленям.

— Не надо. Нам пора вернуться. 

И тут же деревня исчезла, и Бьякуя оказался в зале храма Инари. А перед ним по-прежнему восседал кицунэ.

— Видел? — поинтересовался он, обмахиваясь веером. 

Бьякуя поспешно кивнул.

— Но почему сейчас? — спросил он взволнованно. 

— Потому что ты вырос.

Бьякуя выслушал молча. А потом, хмурясь, спросил.

— Отчего потеряла руку та женщина?

— А, глава клана Шиба? Куукаку? Ты о ней? — кицунэ повернулся к Кире. — Изуру, ну-ка расскажи нам, что случилось с сей знатной дамой.

Кира оживился. Бледное лицо покрыл едва заметный румянец. 

— Она хотела забрать солнцеподобный себе. 

— Что? — Бьякуя чуть не рассмеялся. Что за слово такое. Издеваются они, что ли? Вот уж не время для насмешек.

— Меч. Белый меч рода Кучики, Сенбонзакура, — уточнил Кира, подходя ближе и усаживаясь на ручку кресла кицунэ. — В нем сокрыто множество тайн. Тайна вашего имени, например, Кучики-доно, но мы не об этом. Этот меч принадлежит наследнику рода Кучики, и лишь наследник может взять его в руки. Если его коснется рука одержимого демоном, тот или погибнет, если слаб, или получит страшные увечья. Куукаку осталась калекой, оттого что хотела забрать Сенбонзакуру себе. 

— Почему ты назвал его сначала тем смешным словом? — спросил Бьякуя, поглядывая на Киру и на кицунэ, который бездумно водил веером по пальцам своего прислужника. 

— Солнцеподобный? О, ну это тоже большая тайна. И вот одна ее часть — с его помощью наследник светлого рода Кучики уничтожит демона и даст свет миру. 

— А вторая часть? — выдохнул Бьякуя, раздражаясь. 

— Это великая тайна. О ней не рассказывают, — сухо ответил ему Кира. Бьякуя поджал губы.

— Ну конечно. А вдруг я из-за этого не смогу уничтожить демона?

— Сможешь. Тайну узнаешь сам, когда наступит время, — кицунэ раскрыл веер. — Ну а теперь — иди. 

Бьякуя поднял брови. 

— И что дальше?

— Ичимару-сан. Меч, — шепнул Кира. Кицунэ дернулся.

— Ой, точно, спасибо, Изуру, чуть не забыл, — он быстро поднялся из кресла, сбежал по ступеням, легко и грациозно, как могут двигаться только кицунэ. — За мной, Бьякуя-кун, не сиди там, как статуя лисицы. Быстрее. 

Бьякуя вскочил и бросился за ним. Кира шел рядом. Или не шел. Бьякуе показалось на минутку, что тот летит рядом, не касаясь земли.

Они вышли из зала во влажный воздух двора. Бьякуя с изумлением понял, что солнце садится — оранжевый свет касался верхушек старых сосен, но уже не добирался до земли. 

— Заснул ты там, что ли? — возмутился кицунэ, хватая Бьякую за рукав. Бьякуя отдернул руку. 

— Скорее, глупый Бьякуя-кун, — кицунэ снова побежал по двору, через мостик, к пруду, темневшему в глубине запущенного сада. Бьякуя кинулся догонять. Остановились они лишь на каменистом берегу. На поверхности кружил одинокий лепесток азалии. 

— А теперь опусти руку в воду, — приказал кицуне. Бьякуя подчинился, на этот раз не споря. К своему удивлению, он не почувствовал воды, рука словно прошла через плотное кольцо пара и пальцы коснулись оплетенной рукояти. Бьякуя стиснул пальцы, дернул. Меч появился перед ним из пруда, легкий и теплый, удобно лег в ладонь. Бьякуя провел рукой по ножнам. Белая оплеть блестела золотом. 

— Бери, он твой, — улыбнулся кицунэ. Бьякуя впервые за вечер улыбнулся в ответ. 

— И я могу делать с ним, что хочу.

Кицунэ ухмыльнулся. 

— Ну попробуй, попробуй.

Бьякуя засунул меч за пояс, затем вытащил его из ножен. Острый клинок блеснул оранжевым, поймав солнечный луч на лезвие. Бьякуя ухмыльнулся, взмахнул мечом и повалился на гальку.

— Ай! Что за ерунда! — воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги. 

— Ты должен научиться пользоваться мечом, Бьякуя-кун. И хотя вы предназначены друг другу, он еще не признал в тебе господина. Ты для него всего лишь маленький мальчик, и он балуется и подшучивает над тобой. Покажешь, кто тут главный, тогда и сможешь извлечь из него всю его силу. 

— И как же, интересно? Уж наставник точно не станет учить меня, — вновь разозлился Бьякуя. 

— Ну, если попросишь, так уж и быть, я научу тебя. Приходи каждый день вместо молитв сюда, — прикрываясь веером, проговорил кицунэ.

Бьякуя вздохнул, но кивнул.

— Ладно, убедил.

Он убрал меч в ножны, поправил для верности. 

— А теперь давай, убирайся подобру-поздорову, пока наставник не нагрянул. Беги, беги, — кицунэ махнул на него рукой, обратился лисицей и шмыгнул между его ног прочь. Кира проводил его все тем же долгим странным взглядом, затем повернулся к Бьякуе.

— Идемте, я провожу вас. И смотрите, не показывайте меч Укитаке-доно. Он вряд ли обрадуется, если увидит. 

Бьякуя посмотрел на Киру и вздрогнул. В свете последних лучей тот словно потерял свою телесность, парил у самой земли, прозрачный, как дым над очагом. Бьякуя протянул к нему руку и отдернул. Холодно.

— Ну да, я всего лишь призрак. Но это ничего. В самом деле, — Кира улыбнулся, и в его улыбке не было ни тени печали или сожаления. — Идемте же, вам пора возвращаться. 

Солнце село, последние лучи коснулись верхушек и скрылись в подступающей мгле. Бьякуя поежился. Кира провел его к лестнице и спустился с ним к подножью. Конь ждал его на том месте, где Бьякуя его оставил. 

— Счастливого пути, — улыбнулся Кира. — Приходите завтра. И не забудьте — это секрет. 

Он приложил палец к губам, подмигнул и развернулся. Бьякуя смотрел ему вслед, пока Кира не исчез в ночном воздухе. Затем вскочил на коня и стукнул пятками по бедрам. 

— Но! Пошел! 

Конь помчал через сырой темный лес, и Бьякуя ни разу не оглянулся на лестницу, уверенный, что сейчас ничего не увидит позади. Ему все время казалось, что тени хватают его за пятки, бросаются под копыта.

Когда Бьякуя проскакал по мосту, из-под воды его звали призрачные голоса. Но Бьякуя не слушал, он в мгновение добрался до развилки и направил коня в сторону обители. Меч он спрятал под одеждой.

 

Когда Бьякуя добрался до монастырских ворот, монахи встретили его бранью.

— Где вас носит, Кучики-доно?

Бьякуя вылез из седла и, не отвечая на вопросы, побежал к своему крылу. Ему вовсе не хотелось встретиться с настоятелем. Тот наверняка стал бы расспрашивать, почему он задержался так поздно, почему не был на общем чтении лотосовой сутры. А Бьякуя пока не придумал ничего вразумительного. «Совру, что упал в ручей и сушил одежду», — решил он, перепрыгивая через ручей, деливший двор надвое. «Или лучше — что заблудился в лесу и искал дорогу домой», — новая идея понравилась ему гораздо больше. Но настоятель не вышел к нему, и Бьякуя спокойно добежал до своей комнатки. Он жил в ней один, никто не мог видеть, как он вытащил меч и спрятал за сундук. Очень хотелось достать его и рассмотреть при свете лампады, но Бьякуя чувствовал, что пока не нужно. Ему хотелось сходить помыться, но к общей бане он уже опоздал, и потревожить кого-то сейчас означало привлечь к себе внимание наставника. Впервые не повидавшись с ним на ночь, Бьякуя разделся и лег под одеяло. Ему казалось, что от волнения, от мыслей, теснившихся в голове, ему не уснуть, но сон мгновенно смежил глаза, и Бьякуя сам не заметил, как провалился в глубокое марево без сновидений, будто кто-то заботливо стер их из его возбужденного сознания, успокоил разум. Возможно, этот кто-то и правда наведался к нему, махнув хвостами. 

 

Глава 2. 

 

На следующий день, едва колокол пробил час первой молитвы, Бьякуя снова спрятал меч под одежду и вывел коня. Наставник вышел проводить его, и Бьякуя быстро соврал, что отправляется как обычно помолиться в одиночестве и почитать. Наставник не улыбнулся, хмуро взглянул в лицо ученика, но не сказал ни слова. Бьякуя на мгновенье устыдился своего поступка, но тут же забыл о вине. Конь уже нес его в горы, к лестнице в старый храм. Как и вчера повернув на развилке, Бьякуя перебрался через реку, проскакал по бамбуковой роще и оставил коня у нижней ступеньки. Конь снова недовольно прял ушами, мотал головой, ржал, но хозяин не остановился. Сегодня он совсем не боялся. Быстро взбежал по лестнице и у последней тории встретил Киру.

— Здравствуйте, Кучики-доно? — тот поклонился, вежливый, как и вчера. Бьякуя кивнул.

— Куда же мне деваться.

— Меч не забыли? — осведомился Кира, критически оглядывая Бьякую. 

— Конечно нет! — возмутился тот. И, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошел во двор храма. Кицунэ сегодня провожали его веселыми улыбками. И Бьякуя был уверен — ему не кажется. Статуи растягивали рты не хуже самого бьякко. Который уже дожидался нового ученика у лестницы в храм. Сидел на задних лапах и помахивал хвостами.

— Заждался, заждался, — проворчал кицунэ. Бьякуя остановился.

— Ну, будем тренироваться? — он вытащил меч из-под одежды, выхватил клинок из ножен, но размахивать не стал, опасаясь снова повалиться. Кицунэ покрутился у него под ногами, снова уселся. Глаза на треугольной морде так и блестели.

— Хочешь сразиться? Но ты даже не можешь взмахнуть им. Знаешь, что мы сегодня сделаем? Ты сядешь и будешь разговаривать с мечом.

— Что? — Бьякуя возмутился, решил, что очень зря пришел сюда. Кажется, хитрый кицунэ решил разыграть его. 

— Тебе нужно объяснить мечу, что ты его новый хозяин. Конечно, здесь и сейчас он тебя не послушает, но и отталкивать перестанет. Поговори с ним. А мы пойдем петь сутры, правда, Изуру? — кицунэ прищурился, повел мордой в сторону. Кира улыбнулся ему той самой непонятной улыбкой, с какой смотрят матери на детей или ученики на учителей, и поднял кицунэ на руки, прижал к груди. Бьякуя взглянул на них, потом на меч. Кажется, все это было всерьез. Кира унес кицунэ в храм, а Бьякуя опустился на гальку, положил перед собой меч. Тот поблескивал острием, рукоять горела золотом. Бьякуя прикоснулся к ней пальцами, погладил, потом сжал. Ему показалось, что тепло потекло из кожаной обмотки в руку. Бьякуя закрыл глаза. Тепло пробиралось под кожей от плеча к шее и вверх, кружа голову. Бьякуя выдохнул, расслабляясь. Теперь он стоял перед ширмой, на которой была нарисована сакура. На одной створке — еще голая, а на ветвях сидели два соловья. На другой — вишня уже в цвету, а под ней вышагивал аист. А потом сакура отцветала, а под ней стояла женщина с зонтом. И последняя, четвертая картина показывала уснувшее дерево, снова голое. И у корней его сидела обезьяна. Бьякуя долго смотрел на картинки и никак не мог сообразить, что должен сделать. Потом решился и отодвинул ширму. За ней на татами, подобрав под себя ноги, сидел самурай. Бьякуя сел напротив, прикидывая, с чего начать разговор. 

Но думать долго ему не пришлось. Самурай вскочил на ноги и прямо на глазах изумленного Бьякуи рассыпался на множество лепестков. Бьякуя поднял руку, чтобы закрыться, и тут же ощутил боль, как от множества порезов. Он вскочил на ноги, пока розовое облако не захватило его полностью, и бросился из комнаты. Рой наточенных лепестков нагонял его. Бьякуя пробежал по террасе, спрыгнул в сад. Тут, оказывается, был огромный роскошный сад, но Бьякуя даже не удивился, словно всегда знал, что сад есть. Он перепрыгнул через узкую речушку, пробежал, топча траву и портя идеально продуманный рисунок, по саду камней и уже видел забор, когда поскользнулся у пруда на мокрых листьях и упал в воду. Облако смертельных лепестков нагоняло его, Бьякуя понимал, что не успеет вылезти, и тут нащупал на дне меч. Ну конечно! Он сунул руку в воду, схватился за рукоять и вытащил Сенбонзакуру. Что делать с ним, Бьякуя понятия не имел, но интуиция, инстинкт или нечто, заложенное по праву рождения, подсказало движения, когда розовые лезвия хлынули на него с небес. Он больше не боялся. Выскочив из воды, отбивал атаки, ощущая, как все большей силой наливаются руки. Возбуждение, азарт охватили его. Бьякуя развеселился, рубил, уворачивался.

— Давай, еще! — закричал он, когда лепестки вдруг отхлынули и, собравшись над самой землей, снова воплотились в самурая. Тот не ответил, только опустился на оба колена и поклонился Бьякуе. 

— А, ну это значит, что ты больше не считаешь меня мальчишкой? — спросил он, поднимая брови. Самурай помотал головой. 

— Это правильно. Нам придется много времени проводить вместе. 

Бьякуя убрал меч за пояс. Самурай поднялся на ноги и тут же пропал, а Бьякуя очнулся во дворе храма Инари. Солнце садилось, пора было отправляться домой. Он оглянулся и увидел кицунэ. На этот раз тот предстал в человеческом обличии. Стоял рядом и длинно улыбался. 

— Ты делаешь успехи, молодец. Иначе и быть не могло. Но это еще не все. Это только начало. Приходи завтра, я расскажу тебе про две ступени. 

— Про две ступени? — переспросил Бьякуя, поднимаясь.

— Да. Но завтра. И не спрашивай сейчас, — замахал на него кицунэ. Кира уже появился рядом с ним, готовый проводить гостя к подножью лестницы. 

— Но…

— Завтра! — кицунэ повернулся к нему спиной. — Уходи. 

Бьякуя подчинился. Вместе с Кирой спустился по лестнице вниз и не задал больше ни одного вопроса. Хотя любопытство так и ело его изнутри. 

Домой он бежал так быстро, как мог, придерживая бьющий по ногам меч. Наставник снова не встретил его, и Бьякуя решил не ходить к нему сам. Пошел мыться, потом поужинал тем, что оставили для него братья, и лег спать. Сегодня ему снился самурай, снились лепестки и его Сенбонзакура, блестевший в последних лучах оранжевого солнца. Бьякуя улыбался. И проснулся совершенно отдохнувшим. 

Глядя на то, как после утренней молитвы он снова собирается в горы, наставник спросил:

— Снова уходишь читать в одиночестве? Раньше ты целыми часами просиживал в библиотеке, не пора ли вернуться к учению?

— Но я учусь, — не раздумывая, соврал Бьякуя, едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения. — Только один. С некоторых пор в библиотеке постоянно кто-то мешает. Стук ,скрежет. Может ,у нас завелся дух монаха?

Наставник хмыкнул.

— Бьякуя, хватит сочинять. Я, конечно, поощряю твою тягу к уединению и самопознанию, но не пошло бы оно во вред учению.

— Не пойдет, — Бьякуя широко улыбнулся и поцеловал наставнику руку. Тот только вздохнул. 

 

Бьякуя очень скучал по наставнику, но, с другой стороны, не мог не прийти в храм Инари и пропустить тренировку. Жаль, приходилось держать все в тайне. Укитаке-сама мог рассказать много интересного о мечах и даже помочь. Бьякуя слышал, что до пострига тот был великим воином. Так думал Бьякуя, взбираясь по лестнице следом за Кирой. 

Кицунэ встретил его в облачении самурая. В руке он держал короткий меч с голубой рукоятью. 

— Этим ты будешь драться, кицунэ? — ухмыльнулся Бьякуя, выхватывая Сенбонзакуру. Лезвие сверкнуло на солнце, словно приветствуя и подбадривая. 

— Да, вот этим и буду, — не смутившись, откликнулся кицунэ. — Ты думаешь, ты готов? Смеешься над моим мечом. Кстати, разреши представить — это Шинсо. Мое лезвие девяти хвостов. Тебе придется испытать его на себе. 

Бьякуя передернул плечами.

— Нечего болтать. Давай драться! У меня времени всего-то до вечера, а солнце у вас слишком быстро садится.

— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся в ответ кицунэ. Он встал в стойку, перехватил рукоять. Бьякуя сделал то же самое и уже приготовился броситься вперед, но кицунэ исчез. 

— Я тут, — он хлопнул Бьякую по плечу. 

Бьякуя опешил. 

— Оставь эти свои демонические штучки! — возмутился он, оборачиваясь. Но кицунэ за спиной уже не было. Тот стоял справа, все в той же стойке, наставляя на Бьякую меч. 

— Икоросе, — проговорил едва слышно. Бьякуя выставил вперед Сенбонзакуру. Но ничего не случилось. Почти. Только ленточка, которой он подвязывал волосы, упала на гравий. Бьякуя поднял ее, не веря своим глазам. 

— Но ты не нападал, — пробормотал он в изумлении.

— Ошибаешься, — кицунэ опустил руку с мечом и выпрямился. — Просто я двигаюсь гораздо быстрее, чем твой взгляд может уловить. Вот и все. Так же и мой Шинсо. Он очень быстрый. Настолько быстрый, что ты и представить себе не можешь. Теперь ты понимаешь, сколько тебе еще предстоит освоить, мальчик?

Бьякуя покраснел. Да, кажется, он не знал слишком многого. 

— Ну, не стой истуканом! Продолжаем! — окликнул его кицунэ.

 

Бьякуя тренировался до самого вечера. Когда, с трудом передвигая ноги, добрался до монастыря, наставник встретил его у ворот. 

— Ты давно не заходил ко мне в келью для вечерней беседы, — улыбаясь, проговорил он. Бьякуя вздохнул. Ему совсем не хотелось разговаривать, хотелось перевязать раны и лечь. Но наставник не уходил.

— Что ж, я смотрю, учение отнимает у тебя много сил. А это что у тебя — кровь? — он указал на красные разводы на рукаве. Бьякуя нахмурился, закрыл потеки ладонью. 

— Да поранился о камень, когда забирался на уступ, — соврал он быстро. — Я устал, можно пойти спать?

— Ну иди, иди, — наставник задумчиво потер подбородок пальцами. Конечно, он вряд ли поверил. Наставник всегда видел Бьякую насквозь. Тому стало ужасно стыдно за ложь, но другого выхода не было. И, поклонившись, он пошел к себе. Ночью ему приснился наставник. Приснилось, как тот обнимает его как раньше, гладит по голове, успокаивает и увещевает. Бьякуя проснулся от того, что ощутил напряжение плоти. Всегда, когда ему снился наставник, с ним случалось такое. Он сунул руку под одеяло, провел пальцами. Напряжение в паху взорвалось сладостной вспышкой. Бьякуя вытер руки полотенцем, что лежало у изголовья, снова улегся и закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось все рассказать Укитаке-сама. Хотелось побыть с ним хоть немного, сидеть рядом, наблюдая, как меняется выражение на его лице. Бьякуя всегда им восхищался, с самых ранних лет. Внутри становилось так тесно и горько, когда наставник рядом с ним пел лотосовую сутру. 

Но теперь не время для сожалений. 

 

Весь следующий день и день после, и еще много дней Бьякуя тренировался с демоном. Тот принимал сотни обличий, двигался с невиданной скоростью, разделялся на девять собственных копий. Бьякуя едва держался на ногах к концу дня и удивлялся, что еще жив. Когда кицунэ слишком заигрывался, Кира останавливал его. У Киры оружием был огромный ключ, острый как меч. И кицунэ не мог поднять руку с Шинсо, если его касался этот самый ключ. Кира называл свое оружие Вабиске. 

К концу второй недели Бьякуя научился создавать смертельное облако лезвий, как во сне, и управлять им, сжимая в руке только рукоятку. 

Потом еще почти неделю он сражался с кицунэ. И следующую — с самураем из меча. Кицунэ оставлял Бьякую в саду у пруда наедине с мечом, и с утра до вечера Бьякуя сражался в видениях, пока Кира не будил его и не отправлял домой. Это была самая трудная часть тренировок — победить самурая. Первый опыт, тогда, с лезвиями, оказался обманчиво простым. Теперь же они дрались едва не до смерти, но не могли перебороть друг друга. Бьякуя не сдавался. Последний раз ему показалось, что он одерживает победу. Он ощутил, как за его спиной раскрываются крылья и нечто огромное вырастает позади. Самурай отступил. 

Но когда Бьякуя поднял меч, Кира разбудил его, и пришлось идти домой. Вернулся в монастырь Бьякуя очень довольный и в своей комнате застал наставника.

— Бьякуя-кун, ты снова читал в горах? — спросил тот, улыбаясь. Бьякуя покраснел, подавив желание схватиться за меч. Не чтобы напасть, а чтобы не отдавать Сенбонзакуру наставнику. 

— Да, читал. 

— Ну хорошо. Я решил, что мы слишком долго не беседовали. Проведем вечер как раньше. Отправимся в баню, потом выпьем чаю. Я прочитаю тебе новую главу из книги мудрости, — наставник смотрел на Бьякую. Его глаза смеялись, но веселье было обманчиво. Бьякуя слишком хорошо его знал.

— Укитаке-сама, учитель, я приду к вам через несколько минут…

— Нет-нет, никаких церемоний. Смело переодевайся, бери юката. Я подожду. 

— Но я не могу, — Бьякуя почувствовал отчаяние. Как можно раздеться и не показать меч.

— Почему? Ты стесняешься? Никогда такого между нами не было. Ученик не должен стесняться своего учителя и скрывать от него даже собственное тело, — наставник поднялся на ноги и ступил к нему. — Тебе помочь?

Теперь в его глазах, самых прекрасных глазах, что Бьякуя видел когда-нибудь, появилась угроза. Бьякуя пристыженно молчал. Наставник подошел еще ближе, ловко распустил пояс, которым Бьякуя подвязывал верхнее кимоно. Мягко стянул его с плеч ученика, развязал и снял нижнее кимоно, добрался до рубашки. Лицо пылало, и Бьякуя сглотнул. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось расставаться с мечом. Он должен был продолжать тренировки во что бы то ни стало. А с другой, все тело будто размякло от прикосновений наставника, плоть напряглась, и скрыть это тоже было невозможно, как и длинный меч под одеждой. 

— Так-так. 

Наставник сунул руку под рубашку и вытащил Сенбонзакуру. 

— Давно я не видел его, — проговорил задумчиво. — Теперь понятно, какие книги ты читал в горах. Ходил в храм Инари? Что рассказал тебе Ичимару, этот старый ёкай?

— Ну… — язык с трудом ворочался во рту. Бьякуя поглядел на меч, на собственные пальцы, потом на свиток, — много всего. Как мой отец умер и кто я такой, и что я должен делать. Он дал мне меч. Вы вернете мне Сенбонзакуру?

Наставник строго посмотрел на Бьякую. 

— Для тебя еще слишком рано! Неужели он не понимает?

В глазах наставника мелькнула такая боль, что Бьякуя испугался.

— Я люблю тебя всем сердцем и не хочу, чтобы ты погиб. Глупый ты мальчишка! Олух! — он положил меч на татами. — Я не мог забрать у тебя духовный меч. Он принадлежит тебе и твоему роду с давних времен. Но я не допущу, чтобы ты сейчас ввязался в войну, которую мы пока в силах не допустить. С этого дня ты будешь спать в моей келье! Собирай пожитки, мойся и приходи. Я буду рядом неотступно, днем и ночью, и мы вернемся к молитвам и учению.

Сказав так, наставник развернулся и вышел. Бьякуя с горечью посмотрел на сверкавший в свете фонарика меч. 

— Прости меня, кицунэ, кажется, я все-таки проболтался. 

Бьякуя вздохнул и принялся собираться. 

Он явился к наставнику, как и было приказано, с футоном, мешком с вещами и книгами, с мечом под мышкой. Вода текла за шиворот с плохо вытертых волос, юката прилипало к спине. Бьякуя неловко раскатал футон рядом с футоном наставника. Укитаке-сама уже лежал под одеялом, листал толстую книгу. Наверное, книгу мудрости. 

— Ложись, долго же ты собирался, — проворчал он, окидывая Бьякую взглядом. Тот смущенно улыбнулся в ответ. В его положении одно было хорошо — он мог проводить рядом с наставником столько времени, сколько хочется, и не думать, что надоедает ему. Бьякуя разложил вещи, как учил наставник, аккуратно. Ну, может, пока не идеально, но более-менее. Оглядел плоды трудов, затем улегся на свой футон. Наставник провел пальцем между страниц книги. Бьякуя подпер щеку рукой. 

— Вы мне почитаете? — спросил не очень уверенно. Все-таки провинился он крупно. Хорошо, наставник не отделал его палкой. А мог бы, как однажды, когда Бьякуя особенно сильно разозлил его. Правда, это было только раз. Наставник был очень добрым и без нужды палками никого не лупил. 

— Конечно, Бьякуя-кун, если хочешь, — наставник улыбнулся и принялся читать нараспев священные стихи из книги. Бьякуя слушал, убаюканный его низким, мягким голосом, любовался его длинными седыми волосами, ресницами, и при том пытался уловить мудрость слов. Получалось не очень. Бьякуя уж очень давно не слушал наставника и скучал по нему. Когда песнь закончилась, наставник затушил фонарик. 

— Спокойной ночи, Бьякуя-кун. Все же приятно, что ты разделил со мной мое уединение, — проговорил в темноте. Бьякуя кивнул, позабыв, что тот не видит.

— Я тоже, Укитаке-сама, — шепнул в подушку и закрыл глаза. 

 

На следующий день наставник не отпустил его в горы, нечего было и пытаться. Отверг все возражения и заставил молиться вместе. Потом они пошли в библиотеку, а после улеглись отдыхать в комнате. Наставник задремал, а Бьякуя, промаявшись рядом с ним, не выдержал и сел рядом. Он наклонился низко-низко над самым его лицом. Подумал на мгновенье — а не сбежать ли. Но не решился. Уж слишком прекрасен был Укитаке-сама. Бьякуя закрыл глаза и коснулся губами его губ. Он еще никогда так не делал, ни с кем, только читал, что это приятно. В библиотеке было много таких книг. Жар растекался по телу, мягкий озноб охватывал от макушки до пят. Было так хорошо, что Бьякуя не заметил, что наставник проснулся. И вздрогнул, почувствовав его пальцы в своих волосах. Он тут же открыл глаза, не зная, вырываться или лучше не двигаться. Что ему будет за такие вольности? Уж точно порки не избежать.

— А я и не заметил, как ты вырос, Бьякуя-кун, — улыбнулся наставник. Его лицо было так близко, что Бьякуя снова ощутил жар в паху, но все еще боялся. 

— Не дергайся, мне надо было раньше научить тебя всему, — проговорил Укитаке-сама. — Большой стыд для учителя — холодность и невнимание к ученику. 

Бьякуя облизал губы. Наставник провел ладонью по его затылку, по спине, прижимая к себе через одеяло. Бьякуя лег рядом, лег на него, едва соображая, что делает. 

— Ты очень красив, Бьякуя-кун, прекрасно сложен. Пора бы тебе познать свое тело.

— А я познавал… только сам… — промямлил Бьякуя. — Учитель, Укитаке-сама, вы самый лучший учитель на земле. Я люблю вас! — воскликнул он, обнимая наставника. Страх наказания прошел, гневаться учитель тоже не собирался, и Бьякуя уже не сдерживался, не мог совладать с чувствами. 

— О, конечно же, любишь! Кто в юности не любит своего учителя! Я развею твои грезы — впереди тебя ждет настоящая любовь, о которой ты пока и понятия не имеешь. Но это будет потом. Ну а пока…

Он вытащил одеяло, все еще зажатое между ними, развел колени, коснулся пальцами напряженной плоти. Бьякуя выдохнул, уткнулся лбом в его лоб. Наставник только улыбнулся. Обнимая пальцами у самого основания, направил его в себя. Бьякуя застонал. Дернулся. Жар ударил в голову, наслаждение отдалось мучительно-сладкой вспышкой в паху. Он вскрикнул и резко двинул бедрами. Наслаждение было таким острым, что он совсем не мог контролировать себя, дернулся снова, еще раз и еще. И тут же излился с долгим стоном. 

Когда в голове прояснилось, Бьякуя тут же устыдился своей несдержанности. 

— Простите, наставник, я…

— Не оправдывайся. Так бывает первый раз. Но тебе нужно учиться сдерживать себя. 

Он сжал бедра, не позволяя Бьякуе выскользнуть. Обнял, поцеловал, провел пальцами по волосам, расчесывая их. И скоро Бьякуя снова окреп. И на этот раз не торопился. Он даже смог не закрыть глаз и наблюдал за лицом наставника. Радовался, что доставляет ему удовольствие. Желание становилось, кажется, еще сильнее, когда Бьякуя слышал стоны наставника, когда касался губами его век и чувствовал, как тот двигается, все резче, быстрее, направляя его. Бьякуя испытал высшее наслаждение вместе с ним, обнимая и разделяя с ним единый ритм, будто в танце. А после наставник уложил его рядом.

— Когда придет время — ты уйдешь отсюда и встретишь судьбу лицом к лицу, но не сейчас. Пока ты еще слишком молод, слишком наивен, — сказал наставник, расчесывая и заплетая его волосы в косу. — Тебе нужно многое постичь, прежде чем ты останешься один во враждебном мире. 

— Но кицунэ сказал, что меня хотят убить, — начал было Бьякуя.

— Пока ты со мной, никто не сможет добраться до тебя, — успокоил наставник. — А теперь спи. Завтра мы снова будем молиться. 

Хотя тело требовало отдыха, Бьякуя долго не мог уснуть. А едва закрыл глаза — вновь оказался в деревне, и на него снова смотрели люди с глазами-тенями, обступали, молча, неотвратимо. 

— Не теряй времени. Обмани Укитаке, уходи, — говорил ему кицунэ. Бьякуя вздрогнул и проснулся. Между приоткрытых седзи светила луна. Проспал он не больше получаса. Бьякуя приподнялся, подпер щеку ладонью. Он не мог обмануть наставника. Слишком любил его и сейчас еще больше. Но и оставаться тут бесконечно тоже не мог. Нужно было крепко подумать обо всем об этом. 

 

Уснул Бьякуя только под утро и скоро снова встал. Пора было умываться. Наставник мыл его в бочке, полной кипятка, массировал плечи. Ночные тревоги отступили, и Бьякуя ненадолго забыл о кицунэ, целуя пальцы Укитаке-сама. Тот ответил, поцеловав его между лопаток. Немного стесняясь своей торопливости, Бьякуя повернулся к нему и обнял. 

Потом весь день они молились и пели, и гуляли по горам, собирая травы. Перед сном наставник снова читал ему книгу мудрости, Бьякуя снова любовался им и совсем не обдумывал стихи. После ласк и сладостных объятий Бьякуя уснул, и ему опять снилась деревня, и кровь, и кицунэ звал его. 

С каждым днем своего приятного плена Бьякуе все труднее было думать о побеге, но мысли эти становились все неотвязнее. 

Иногда посреди молитвы или чтения Бьякуя поднимал взгляд на наставника, и сердце болезненно сжималось. Невозможно было представить, что они больше не увидятся. Что никогда больше Бьякуя не обнимет его, никогда не услышит мудрые слова из его уст. Но голос в голове повторял изо дня в день, не давая покоя даже в те редкие минуты, когда Бьякуя задремывал сидя за книгой, или греясь на террасе.

«Ты должен бежать, должен вернуться в храм Инари, там ты узнаешь, куда лежит твой путь, — твердил голос. — Отправляйся в дорогу, ты готов».

Бьякуя совсем не отдыхал, злился на себя и на наставника, который был так ласков и так добр к нему.

Но в один прекрасный день не выдержал. Ночью, когда Укитаке-сама спал, Бьякуя выбрался из-под одеяла, схватил в охапку вещи и меч, и как был, совершенно голый, выскочил из комнаты. Он выбежал в сад, оделся, засунув меч за пояс, взобрался по старой сосне и перемахнул через забор. Ему все время казалось, что наставник нагонит его и накажет. Но только цикады стрекотали вокруг, ветер шумел в ветвях. Так Бьякуя добрался до храма, никем не потревоженный. Даже тени, что гнались за ним, когда он возвращался вечерами в монастырь, забились под камни, под ветки, в самые темные норы. Путь был открыт. 

Кира ждал его у лестницы.

— Мы ждали вас сегодня, Кучики-сама, — проговорил он, кланяясь. Бьякуя вздохнул. Он вспомнил наставника, и слезы защипали глаза. Бьякуя вытер лицо рукавом. Ему хотелось немедленно ввязаться в драку, чтобы грудь так не давило. 

— Идемте, — отворачиваясь, позвал Кира. Бьякуя побежал за ним. 

Кицунэ встретил их в человеческом облике. Он оделся бродячим актером, закрыл лицо веером.

— Последний раз, когда ты был здесь, ты достиг второй ступени. К сожалению, благодаря дражайшему Укитаке-сан, мы потеряли время и не сможем закрепить навыки. Сегодня ты отправляешься в путь. 

Бьякуя снова сморгнул слезы. «Прощайте, учитель» — подумал он. Он знал, что больше не вернется. 

 

Глава 3

 

Кицунэ подал знак Кире. И тот исчез, а через минуту появился с заплечным мешком и большим свертком.

— Негоже тебе отправляться в путь в одежде монаха. Сейчас же раздевайся! — скомандовал кицунэ.

— Эй, погоди! — возмутился Бьякуя, когда наглый лис потянул его за рукав простого серого кимоно. — Куда я иду, ты так и не сказал!

Кицунэ отошел, ухмыльнулся хитро. 

— Ты идешь на север, в Осю, к нашему дорогому другу Урахаре-сан, знаменитому на весь свет магу и астрологу и просто хорошему человеку. Он научит тебя, как развить первую и вторую ступень, как постигнуть глубины мудрости и стать настоящим воином. Я провожу тебя недалеко. Дальше отправишься сам. Ну, долго ты будешь смотреть на меня? — кицунэ показал пальцем на ком одежды. — Переодевайся.

Бьякуя нахмурился, помялся, но все-таки принялся стаскивать с себя монашеское платье. Накидка, верхнее кимоно, косоде, хакама — все полетело на землю. Он больше не собирался надевать на себя эти тряпки. Оставшись в фундоши, Бьякуя потянулся за нарядом, который принес ему Кира. Было холодно, мурашки покрыли его руки и спину. Бьякуя быстро натянул хакама и косоде, накинул сверху кимоно. Подвязал поясом, прицепил меч, лук и колчан со стрелами. Все было готово. Сверху он накинул кимоно. 

— Ну, что дальше? 

Кицунэ улыбнулся ему, взял его за рукава и закружил, рассматривая. Словно танцевал с ним. Потом отпустил, смеясь. 

— Мы отправляемся в путь, наконец-то.

Он направился к лестнице, позвал Бьякую за собой. — Скорее, бери мешок и пойдем. Тебе идти весь день, раньше выйдем — дальше уйдем! Кира, ты остаешься за главного. Не забывай кормить лисиц!

Кира кивнул, встревоженно семеня за ними. Но вниз не пошел. Бьякуя почти бегом бежал за кицунэ, едва не свалился пару раз, так быстро передвигался хитрый демон. Когда лестница закончилась, кицунэ повел его через лес, но не в сторону монастыря, а в противоположную. Он вел Бьякую тропами, которые тот сам бы никогда не нашел, через холодную реку по камням, через бамбуковые заросли и сосновую рощу, просвеченную насквозь первым утренним солнцем, по теплому песку и хвое, в запахе смолы. Он провел Бьякую по склону в цветущих пионах, по дубовому лесу, и когда стволы расступились, перед ними наконец показался тракт. Бьякуя ничуть не устал. Начало пути его развлекло и позабавило. Горечь немного отступила, теперь он думал о предстоящих приключениях, а не о наставнике, с которым расстался так некрасиво. Он шел по утоптанной тысячами ног и копыт дороге, оглядывался по сторонам, все подмечал. «Я так многого не знаю», — пришло ему в голову, когда он увидел впереди бродячую «обезьянью музыку». Он много слышал о ней от простых монахов, но сам никогда не видел. 

Актеры разыгрывали буддийские притчи, легенды и сказки. И все под музыку и песни. Бьякуя мечтал хоть раз в жизни побывать на таком представлении.

Когда они с кицунэ прошли мимо труппы, актеры поклонились Бьякуе, хотя одежда на нем была простая, без гербов, и шапка простая, самурайская, как на всяком юнце из горожан.

Кицунэ заговорил с ними, кружа рядом, осматривая повозку с декорациями, тюки с костюмами. 

— Где выступаете?

Актеры рассказали, куда идут и что там будет за представление. Они обещали сыграть народное предание о барсуке, крестьянине и обезьяне. Бьякуя слушал молча, но в конце концов не выдержал. 

— Мы должны посмотреть! — решил он, и кицунэ не стал его отговаривать. Они направились за бродячей труппой дальше по дороге, и Бьякуя наслаждался веселыми песнями актеров, рассказами про духов, легендами о монахах. 

Актеры сначала сторонились его, чувствовали, что он знатный господин, но потом почти забыли о его присутствии. Чтобы идти в гору было легче, один старый актер с пышными седыми усами принялся рассказывать притчу про монаха.

— В давние времена, — завел он, — жил в горах один монах. Каждый раз, принимаясь за трапезу, он делился ею с птицами. Птицы привыкли и слетались к нему каждый день. Закончив трапезу, монах жевал ивовый прут, полоскал рот и играл с камнями.

Бьякуя слушал вместе со всеми, история увлекала его. 

— Однажды он бросил камень за ограду и попал в птицу. Он не знал, что там птица, и не хотел ее убить, но размозжил ей голову, случайно, и птица погибла, — продолжал старик. — Она переродилась в кабана, который поселился на той же самой горе. В один день кабан очутился у хижины монаха, перевернул камень в поисках пропитания и случайно столкнул его вниз. Камень скатился и убил монаха. Кабан не хотел убить, но так вышло, камень скатился сам.

Старый актер закончил и оглядел молчавших спутников. 

— Даже непроизвольный грех вызывает нечаянное воздаяние. Как же убийца может избежать наказания? В заблудшем сердце произрастают семена зла и зреют плоды неправедного гнева. В просветленном сердце зреют семена счастья, и провидит оно просветление. 

Все закивали, а Бьякуя невольно нахмурился. «Что бы сказал на это учитель?» — подумал он.

 

Все вместе они прошли через несколько богатых деревень, потом прошли между рисовыми полями и дальше через сосновую рощу, а когда начало смеркаться, остановились на постоялом дворе. Актеры шумели, переговаривались. Один, которого звали Юкио и с которым Бьякуя успел познакомиться за время пути, постоянно смеялся и очень громко разговаривал с высоким хмурым человеком, что сидел ближе всех к дверям в обеденном зале. Бьякуя приметил этого человека из-за цвета его волос. Они были ярко голубые, какие часто бывают у демонов они и осе. 

Тот же ухмылялся попытками Юкио навязать ему свое общество, облапал его за зад и прикрикнул, чтобы начинал уже свое выступление, а не то он разнесет тут все к дьяволам. Юкио порозовел и убежал во двор, где другие актеры устанавливали сцену. Бьякуя же сел за столик напротив кицунэ и попросил принести ему поесть. Хозяин постоялого двора поклонился, качнув длинными ушами, он тоже был не человеческого рода, и от этого Бьякуе стало немного не по себе. Он огляделся украдкой и заметил, что все постояльцы тут не люди. Но идти уже было некуда. Нужно было переждать до утра. Бьякуя проверил свой меч. На месте, значит, можно будет сразиться, если что. Уж он-то себя в обиду не даст. Юкио вернулся и позвал всех смотреть представление. Бьякуя наблюдал краем глаза, как мальчишку облапал тот осе с синими волосами, а Юкио, накрашенный и переодетый девушкой, прильнул к нему, громко зашептал что- то и засеменил во двор. 

Там уже развернули декорации — нарисованную на полотне гору Фудзи, выкатили барабаны. Актеры, одетые в костюмы, вышли на пятачок перед полотном, и представление началось. Зрители окружили их полукругом.

Бьякую пробрался поближе. Ему нравилось, как актер, изображавший обезьяну, ходил на руках, выполнял трюки и жонглировал шарами. Но оказалось, что обезьяна, пообещавшая защитить простолюдина и его девушку от злого барсука, обманула обоих и в конце концов сама стала тиранить его и требовать податей. Когда под гулкие удары барабанов были спеты последние слова песни, актеры поклонились, а зрители захлопали. 

Очнувшись, Бьякуя огляделся, чтобы поделиться с кицунэ впечатлениями, но того рядом не было. Бьякуя поднялся и пошел его искать. Не мог же вероломный демон исчезнуть вот так вот вдруг. Бьякуя прошел по двору, заглянул в конюшню. Там не было лошадей, только пустые стойла стояли открытыми, и пахло гнилым сеном. Потом он забрел за сцену и там наткнулся на синеволосого демона и Юкио. Демон сидел на деревянной колоде, а мальчишка — у него на коленях, оголенный до пояса. Глаза у него были закрыты, он громко стонал, и Бьякуя поспешил убраться поскорее, чувствуя жар в животе и ужасную злость на проклятого кицунэ. Убедившись, что того нету ни в зале для еды, ни в комнате наверху, которую они заняли, Бьякуя уселся на циновки и решил, что обойдется и без него. В конце концов, что еще ему делать — надо идти дальше, пусть и одному. Одному даже лучше. Он сам должен нести свою ношу. Бьякуя развернул футон, лег, не раздевшись, но сон не шел. Внизу шумели постояльцы, и он решил спуститься и проверить, что там происходит. Неслышно ступая и крепко сжимая меч, Бьякуя спустился по лестнице и затаился за перилами, в темном углу зала. 

Актеров уже не было, видимо, они ушли раньше. Постояльцы, которые и днем не были похожи на людей, сейчас преобразились до неузнаваемости. За столами сидели клыкастые и рогатые демоны с красной, голубой и черной кожей. Они прикрывались лишь набедренными повязками из тигровой шкуры, и у каждого была палица с шипами. 

Демоны кричали, стучали по столам бутылками. Бьякуя прислушался к разговору. Они обсуждали его. Один предположил, что он — девка одного из актеров, которую тот вез продать, но бросил по пути. Другой предположил , что он разрушительница крепостей. Третий заорал, что надо проверить, какая у девки дырка, а то больно хороша красотка и никому еще не досталась. Бьякуя фыркнул. Они приняли его за девушку, расписывая его белую кожу, тонкое лицо, губы и глаза. «За это они поплатятся», — решил Бьякуя. Когда демоны решили пойти и взять свое от смазливой девки, Бьякуя быстро поднялся на второй этаж и закрылся в своей спальне. Он затушил светильник, лег под одеяло и вытащил меч из ножен. Пусть приходят. Он им покажет девку. 

Долго никто не шел, и только крики слышались снизу. Потом ненадолго все затихло, а вскоре голоса стали приближаться. По лестнице топало множество ног, потом Бьякуя услышал, как они подходят к его комнате все ближе и ближе. Он стиснул пальцы на рукояти Сенбонзакуры. Меч ответил ему теплом. Все было готово. 

Когда отодвинулись перегородки и толпа осе втиснулась в комнату, он закрыл глаза. Пусть к нему подойдет первый, тогда и все остальные получат. Он слышал, как они решают, кому идти. Потом слышал шаги, приглушенные татами. Одеяло полетело прочь. Тут уж Бьякуя вскочил на ноги, и быстрее, чем демон успел сообразить, перерубил его пополам. 

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура! — крикнул Бьякуя, и послушное лезвие рассыпалось множеством лепестков-лезвий. Бьякуя взмахнул рукой, и розовое облако обрушилось на тех, кто подобрался ближе, кровь брызнула на стены и светлые циновки, от демонов не осталось даже тел, только ошметки плоти на бумаге перегородок. Бьякуя поднял руку — лепестки вернулись к нему, обращаясь обратно в лезвие покорного клинка. Бьякуя вышел из комнаты. Толпа отхлынула назад, но те, кто выжил, вовсе не собирались сдаваться. 

— Это не баба! — проорал кто-то.

— Но кто же? — рычал другой.

— Необыкновенный человек, знатная особа. 

Бьякуя хмыкнул. 

— Я — Кучики Бьякуя, из рода Кучики, наследник Кучики Соджуна. Кто еще хочет сразиться со мной? — он оглядел толпу. 

— Я, — донесся хриплый рык сразу нескольких осе, и они начали обращаться в зверей. Бьякуя таких еще не встречал. С костяными рогами, дырами в животах, в груди, в чреслах, они топтались, рычали, готовые броситься. Он снова приказал Сенбонзакуре развеяться и приготовился защищаться, когда прямо ему под ноги бросился костистый кот с длинным синим хвостом волос. 

— Эй, поделись, Кучики, — прошипел он, становясь рядом. Он был почти одного роста с Бьякуей, покрытый костяной броней. И нападать собирался на своих собратьев. Бьякуя не возражал. 

— Я и сам справлюсь, — бросил он, гордо вздернув голову, и добавил. — Но если хочешь, могу сбросить немного со своего стола.

— Заносчивый сосунок, — прошипел кот, выгибаясь, и кинулся на опешивших осе первым. Бьякуя ухмыльнулся надменно. Что за нелепая тварь. Но думать уже было некогда, и он отпустил Сенбонзакуру, посылая его на обезумивших от запаха крови врагов. Лезвия рвали их в клочья, и они уже не знали, с кем сражаются, жрали, кусали друг друга. И между ними мелькали голубые волосы тощего кота. 

Когда от шайки демонов не осталось никого, кот сел поодаль и обратился в того самого человека с голубыми волосами. 

— Ты — Кучики Бьякуя, правильно я слышал? — спросил тот хрипло. Бьякуя кивнул и вытер лицо рукавом кимоно.

— Я наследник рода Кучики, иду на север, к Урахаре-сан.

— А я — Гриммджо Джаггерджак, получеловек. Зачем ты идешь на север?

Бьякуя задумался на мгновенье, говорить ли ему правду, но потом решился. 

— Я хочу освоить искусство боя и вернуть власть своему роду. Род Шиба, что правит сейчас нашим миром, одержим темными силами. Мое дело развеять проклятье.

Гриммджо расхохотался.

— Да ты сложно говоришь, Кучики. Значит, ты знатный господин, да? Идешь драться?

Бьякуя кивнул.

— А возьми меня с собой? — осклабился Гриммджо. Бьякуя передернул плечами. 

— Не знаю. Мне неплохо и одному. 

Он и правда никому не хотел доверять. Дело у него было особенное, важное и опасное. Такую ношу лучше нести одному.

— Я видел, как ты дерешься. Мастера, похожего на тебя, мне давно не встречалось. И я тоже хочу сражаться и умереть в бою. Так чего бы мне и не побыть с тобой рядом немного, — тем временем объяснял ему Гриммджо. Бьякуя посмотрел на него внимательнее. Гриммджо был человек еще не старый, отчаянный и дерзкий. Бьякуя ухмыльнулся. Такой спутник в дороге пригодится. 

— Хорошо, — решил наконец. — Идем со мной. 

Гриммджо издал тихий победный рык. 

Уже с рассветом они вышли из постоялого дома и направились дальше, на север. 

 

Глава 4

 

Бьякуя и его новообретенный подданный Гриммджо шли почти весь день, остановились лишь раз, чтобы пообедать. Гриммджо особо не расспрашивал его ни о чем. Они сидели у озера под старой ивой на узловатых, вымытых из земли корнях, слушали крики лягушек и ели. Кицунэ дал Бьякуе в дорогу лепешки, сыр, рис и овощи, немножко рыбы. Положил он и кожаный бурдюк с водой. А вот у Гриммджо с собой оказалась бутылочка саке. Бьякуя совсем не пил в монастыре, хотя другие монахи пили. Но сейчас он устал с дороги, и ему было любопытно попробовать. 

— Эй, господин, будешь пить или как? — Гриммджо протянул ему бутылочку. Бьякуя взял прохладное стекло в руки, понюхал. Пахло резко и неприятно, но, не обращая внимания на запах, Бьякуя отпил большой глоток. Горло обожгло, и через секунду в животе и груди стало горячо. Бьякуя вернул бутылку своему спутнику.

— Больше не хочу, — сказал решительно. Даже от одного глотка в голове зашумело и ноги как будто онемели, стали теплыми и слабыми. Бьякуя снял с ног таби, развязал пояс, а потом разделся до фундоши и растянулся на песке между корней. Волны озера сюда не добирались, было тепло и тихо. Только над головой шумели длинные ветви. Бьякуя закрыл глаза, мысли мешались, сменяя друг друга. Он думал о своем деле, о том, что ждет впереди, каких людей он еще встретит в пути. Конечная цель, что бы ни рассказывал о ней кицунэ, для Бьякуи все еще казалась чем-то неясным, нереальным, когда еще она будет. А вот драки, интересные места, приключения — это все было реально, было рядом, стоило только пройти чуть-чуть дальше. И это возбуждало в нем любопытство и тягу к движению. Бьякуя вспомнил ночную свару на постоялом дворе и улыбнулся. Они с Гриммджо, прежде чем уйти, поставили у забора головы осе на шестах и написали, что Кучики Бьякуя, наследник великого рода Кучики, так будет поступать с каждым, кто вознамерится помешать ему. 

Наставник, конечно же, не одобрил бы такого поступка, но Бьякуя счел, что все должны знать, с кем имеют дело, и не шутить шутки. Он перевернулся на живот, солнечные лучи, жаркие, полуденные, сочились между листьями, гладили спину и бедра. Тепло разливалось по телу, впитывалось под кожу, приятной рябью проходило по ягодицам. Бьякуя подогнул одно колено, чувствуя, как тяжестью наливается в паху. Он представил себе отчего-то случайно подсмотренную вчера сцену, того актера Юкио, его обнаженные бедра и твердую гладкую плоть с яркой красной головкой. Тут же эта картина ушла, и на ее место скользнула другая. Бьякуя видел наставника, не замечая, как погружается в дрему. Видел, как они моют друг друга в бане и как тот ласкает его. А Бьякуя зажмуривается, стонет, и так сладко и хорошо, и не хочется останавливаться. И когда наставник касается его плоти губами, наслаждение долгое и мучительное скручивает бедра, вырывается наружу белыми каплями. Бьякуя дернулся и проснулся от собственного тихого стона. В паху было влажно, и он не торопился встать, положил руки под голову и повернулся к озеру. Вода синяя, как небо вверху, сверкала на солнце золотистой рябью, а Гриммджо нырял, выныривал и отфыркивался. Бьякуя посмотрел-посмотрел на него, да и сам решил искупаться. Он быстро сбросил влажные фундоши и вошел в воду. Как хорошо было окунуться, лечь на спину и плыть, глядя в небо. 

— Эй, господин, не утоните, — насмешливо окрикнул его Гриммджо. Он уже вылез на берег и сох на солнцепеке, подставив исполосованную спину лучам.

На руке у него осталась рана от чьих-то зубов после вчерашней драки.

Когда Бьякуя вышел на берег, он внимательно посмотрел на нее. Кровь не шла, края раны покраснели.

— Тебе не стоило купаться, — сказал ему Бьякуя. Гриммджо мрачно поглядел на него, быстро накинул косоде.

— Хуже не будет, господин. 

Бьякуя нахмурился.

— Их укусы могут быть опасны. Знаешь ли ты, что прикладывают к таким ранам, чтобы облегчить боль?

Гриммджо ухмыльнулся, надел хакама и подвязался поясом.

— Настойка софоры, кажись, помогает, — буркнул он в ответ. Бьякуя фыркнул.

— Чушь какая! Нам надо пойти в деревню и найти лекаря. Пусть он перевяжет рану.

Гриммджо ничего не ответил. Они оделись и снова отправились в путь, прочь от озера, дальше через лес. Но ни одна деревня им не встретилась. Бьякуя уже начал беспокоиться. Хотя Гриммджо не жаловался, но иногда поглаживал руку. Он побледнел и совсем замолчал. Хотя до этого отпускал грубые шутки в адрес тех, с кем они подрались накануне. 

Между тем день клонился к вечеру, солнце опускалось за деревья, красное, как апельсин, и надо было подумать о ночлеге. Ночевать в лесу Бьякуя не хотел — опасно, да и Гриммджо ослаб и все чаще останавливался. Бьякуя попытался вспомнить, что читал о ранах, оставленных они, и на ум приходило только, что они могут заразить раненого и тот умрет в два дня. Такие знания Бьякую огорчали.

Только лес все не кончался, солнце совсем уж скрылось, лишь на горизонте еще бледнела желтая полоса света. Наконец между деревьями на склоне они увидели огоньки.

— Давай прибавим шагу, — приказал Бьякуя, и Гриммджо молча последовал за ним, придерживая раненую руку. Они прошли еще полчаса, спустились в низину, поднялись по склону поросшего соснами холма, и добрались до маленькой деревеньки, приткнувшейся между бурной рекой и лестницей рисовых полей. 

Дома тут были не бедные, но и богатыми их нельзя было назвать. Бьякуя подошел к воротам того, что был выше и роскошнее других, и постучал. 

Ему долго не открывали. Наконец по гравию двора зашуршали легкие шаги, и ворота распахнулись. Во мраке перед Бьякуей стояли две женщины. Та, что держала светильник, поклонилась ему и отошла в тень. Она была одета и причесана просто, Бьякуя решил, что это служанка. Другая же вышла вперед. Она была гораздо моложе, ее домашнее платье украшала изысканная, но скромная вышивка — вишневый цвет, соловьи на жемчужно-сером шелке. Густые, темно-кровавые в свете фонарика волосы были аккуратно уложены в высокую прическу и забраны сбоку заколками. Девушка едва ли была старше его самого и показалась ему очень красивой. 

— Добрый вечер, господин, — оглядев его, поклонилась она. Бьякуя ответил кивком. — Что привело вас сюда в столь поздний час?

— Я — знатный человек, и вам лучше пустить меня на ночлег, вы не пожалеете, — ответил он небрежно. Ему не хотелось слишком часто произносить свое имя, он не знал, что за люди живут здесь. Они могли служить клану Шиба. 

— Простите, господин, моего мужа нет дома. Он должен вернуться с минуты на минуту, — проговорила девушка, мягко улыбаясь. Гриммджо за спиной Бьякуи громко ухмыльнулся. 

— Женщина! Как ты смеешь отказывать моему господину в ночлеге? Муж задаст тебе трепку за это!

Бьякуя скривил губы, но ничего не ответил ему, а девушке сказал:

— Я направляюсь на Север в Осю. Места ваши мне незнакомы, а между тем скоро стемнеет. Мой слуга тяжело ранен, нам нужен отдых. Муж не скажет вам спасибо. А как придет, я сам с ним объяснюсь.

Девушка свела аккуратные брови у переносицы, вздохнула, сцепила на груди пальцы. Кажется, ей и впрямь хотелось пустить их. 

— Муж не одобрит, если я среди ночи пущу в дом двух незнакомых мужчин, — проговорила она, виновато улыбаясь. В ее светлых, блестящих глазах отражался огонек светильника.

— Он поймет, как только я расскажу ему, кто я и откуда. 

Девушка страдальчески вздохнула, разгладила ткань кимоно, потом решительно кивнула.

— Ну хорошо. Я размещу вас в пристройке, только не шумите. Утром муж будет спать и вы тихо уйдете.

Она нежно улыбнулась им и добавила, помолчав:

— Я прикажу принести вам воды умыться, служанка поможет вам устроиться.

Бьякуя кивнул благодарно, и они с Гриммджо наконец-то вошли во двор. Ворота лязгнули за их спинами, служанка повела гостей к пристройке. Там она раскатала им футоны, принесла корыто с водой и полотенца. 

Когда оба они умывались, проведать их пришла сама хозяйка. 

— Меня зовут Куросаки Орихиме, я дочь господина судьи Иноуе Рехея, жена здешнего дайме, Куросаки Ичиго, сына досточтимого господина Куросаки Иссина. — Она снова поклонилась. Заколки сверкнули в свете фонариков. Бьякуя вытер лицо, бросил полотенце на татами.

— Я назову себя только вашему мужу, но если он придет, скажите, что имеете честь принимать у себя его будущего господина.

Орихиме кивнула, потом взглянула на Гриммджо.

— Простите, господин, но не позволите ли вы взглянуть на вашу рану? — попросила она, заметив, как опухла его рука. 

Гриммджо хмуро скривился. 

— Не хватало еще, — но Бьякуя перебил.

— Посмотрите, нам нужно снадобье, чтобы остановить заразу.

Орихиме потянулась к Гриммджо, ее маленькие тонкие пальцы коснулись его руки.

— Я могу вылечить вас, если только позволите, — проговорила она. Ее голос ласкал слух, и Бьякуя невольно смягчился и улыбнулся ей в ответ. 

— Лечите, как знаете, — ответил он. Гриммджо хотел было огрызнуться, но промолчал, может, оттого что ее ласкающие прикосновения были ему приятны. Орихиме осмотрела рану, потом вытащила из волос заколку в форме цветка лотоса. 

— Аямэ и Сюньо, — проговорила уверенно. Один из лепестков оторвался и превратился в двух крошечных фей. — Я отрицаю.

Гриммджо и Бьякуя восхищенно следили, как окутывает руку Гриммджо полупрозрачная сфера и как там, где были раны, нарастает новая кожа. 

Когда все было закончено, Орихиме вернула заколку на место и поднялась.

— Спокойной ночи. И прошу, ведите себя тихо, не зажигайте света. 

Но Бьякуя не послушал ее. Он уселся на футоне, положил перед собой меч и принялся читать вслух сутры. И не остановился, когда грохнули вдалеке ворота — вернулся домой господин дайме. Когда песнь закончилась, Бьякуя прислушался. Из хозяйского дома доносился громкий голос хозяина. Он выговаривал жене, что та пустила в дом незнакомцев. Голоса хозяйки слышно не было, но скорее всего она отвечала очень тихо. Потом голоса умолкли, но раздались шаги. Они слышались все ближе и ближе. Бьякуя и Гриммджо напряглись, ожидая, как поступит хозяин, готовые, если надо, обороняться.

Седзи отодвинулись, и в пристройку вошел высокий, стройный господин на вид лет шестнадцати, не больше.

— Ну, кто такие? — грозно хмурясь, спросил он, складывая руки на груди. 

— Кто ты такой? — в ответ спросил Бьякуя, оглядывая его с ног до головы. Меч по-прежнему лежал перед ним. Куросаки Ичиго оглядел гостей внимательно, перевел взгляд на ножны и рукоять. 

— Откуда у вас этот меч? — спросил неожиданно тихо. 

— Он принадлежит мне по праву наследования, — проговорил Бьякуя, прямо глядя в лицо хозяина. На мгновение между ними встала тишина, Куросаки взгляда не отводил, но через секунду склонил голову, кланяясь.

— Я знаю вас, знаю ваш меч! Неужели вы собрались в дорогу, чтобы вступить в бой с кланом Шиба? — спросил он поспешно и горячо, садясь рядом. — Хорошо, что Орихиме пустила вас на ночлег. Ни за что не простил бы себе, если бы она выставила вас за порог. 

Затем он смерил взглядом Гриммджо, а тот хмуро рыкнул в ответ.

— Это мой подданный, Гриммджо Джаггерджак, получеловек. Мы идем на Север, к Урахаре Киске, — пояснил Бьякуя. 

— Я слышал про такого. Говорят, он чудак, но много знает. Я тоже хочу пойти с вами, сидеть тут мне скучно, и пусть простит меня моя жена, я хочу сражаться! — он сжал кулаки. — Ну как, возьмете меня?

Бьякуя кивнул.

— Если хочешь. 

— Я дам вам лошадей, — горячо заверил Куросаки. Они договорились, что выйдут утром, и он ушел, оставив их вдвоем. Теперь можно было и поспать. Бьякуя разделся и лег. Но сны ему снились странные. Он не мог понять, о чем они говорят, но чувствовал, что понять должен. Он видел себя в просторной комнате, и из живота у него росли красные цветы. Он хотел вырвать их, но они скользили между пальцами. Боль, печаль мешались в нем с торжественной радостью. 

Бьякуя проснулся разом, открыл глаза и сел, пытаясь отогнать тяжелый сон. Седзи были приоткрыты. Бледный утренний свет сочился на татами, во дворе Бьякуя заметил Куросаки Ичиго. Он обнимал свою жену, целовал ее волосы и лицо, а она что-то тихо и отчаянно шептала ему, всхлипывая. 

 

Вышли они после завтрака, в десятом часу. Орихиме провожала их, бледная и печальная. Не глядела на Бьякую и на мужа, только сильнее сжимала побелевшие губы. Под глазами у нее залегли тени, словно она всю ночь плакала. Когда пришла пора прощаться, Орихиме бросилась Куросаки на шею, сцепила пальцы так, словно собиралась умереть у него на груди, но когда он уткнулся губами ей в волосы, отпрянула резко, отдернула руки.

— Прощай, господин мой, — сказала она. По щекам текли слезы, но она не замечала и все смотрела им вслед, когда лошади выезжали за ворота. Ее лицо, безжизненное и пустое, еще долго стояло перед глазами Бьякуи. И на душе стало холодно и тяжело. Они ехали молча, все дальше и дальше от деревни. Куросаки молчал, и никто не решался заговорить с ним.

 

Глава 5

 

Куросаки оживился, только когда впереди показались горы провинции Симоцукэ. Он вспомнил, что здесь неподалеку есть водопад, который поет удивительные песни. И Бьякуя приказал ему вести их туда. 

Шум падающей воды они услышали еще издали, бессчетное количество капель, сплетенных в струи, разбивались о гладкие камни, и божества распевали песни, прячась в водяных косах. Чудесные, прозрачные как стекло голоса звенели повсюду, мелодии лились нежные и печальные. Куросаки хмурился, плотнее сжимал губы, Бьякуя вспоминал свою обитель, охваченный внезапным желанием вернуться обратно. На мгновенье он увидел свой путь, пока еще скрытый в тумане, и почувствовал себя очень одиноким. Только Гриммджо не поддался унынию. 

— Эй вы, что мрачные! Бьякуя, Куросаки! — он спрыгнул с лошади, ловко, как могут только полулюди-полукошки, и помчался по камням, обросшим мхом, к озерцу. В отличие от кошек воду Гриммджо любил. 

Он разделся, побросав одежду, кинулся в воду и долго играл с божествами, которые, завидев его, выглянули из-за водяной стены. Но когда Бьякуя и Куросаки подъехали ближе, игра прекратилась. Божества замерли, вздрагивая прозрачными крыльями.

— Здравствуй, тот, кто владеет белым мечом, — пропели они хором, множество голосов как один голос. — Ты отправляешься на север, счастливой тебе дороги!

— Вы скажете мне, что меня ждет в пути? — обратился к ним Бьякуя, поклонившись. 

— В пути? — божества засмеялись, кружа и расплескивая воду. — Твой путь лежит много дальше. Но не волнуйся, тень ляжет еще не скоро.

Куросаки передернул плечами. Бьякуя спешился, подошел ближе к воде. 

— Тень? Что значит тень? — спросил он, рассматривая крошечные треугольные личики водяных божеств. Те переглянулись, больше не улыбаясь.

— Печать, — сказала одна из них, и все остальные так и продолжали смотреть, и Бьякуе почудилась в них сейчас вся их божественная мощь, грозная и неумолимая. Солнце, до этого сиявшее с неба, перестало греть. Повеяло холодом, и он подумал — чувствуют ли это другие?

— Ладно, давайте уже поедем дальше. Отдохнули, — позвал Куросаки. Он так и сидел верхом, глядя на них сверху вниз сумрачным взглядом. Бьякуя не приказал ему спуститься и поклониться божествам.

— Гриммджо, мы уезжаем, — крикнул он. Присел, умыл лицо и руки и снова прыгнул на коня. 

Гриммджо не очень обрадовался приказу. Он не обращал ровным счетом никакого внимания на разговоры, выбрался из воды и растянулся на камнях всем своим длинным, гибким, кошачьим телом. 

Бьякуя взглянул на Куросаки. Тот хмурился, смотрел на водопад, на длинные, серебристые, похожие на волосы струи. 

— Гриммджо, вставай, мы уезжаем, — еще раз окликнул Гриммджо Бьякуя и развернул лошадь. Он не собирался повторять трижды. 

В молчании они с Куросаки поехали дальше, по горной дороге, вдыхая густой аромат липового цвета, потом спустились по склону в низину через каштановую рощу. 

 

Гриммджо нагнал их уже у храма Муро. Лошадь его плохо слушалась, постоянно всхрапывала, дергала головой, чувствуя зверя. 

— Что это там? — воскликнул он, подпрыгивая в седле. Лошадь дернулась и фыркнула. 

— Это храм Муро но Ясима, — холодно пояснил ему Бьякуя. — Но наш путь лежит дальше, к храму Уцуномия, мы поклонимся и поговорим с великим старейшим из будд. 

— Без меня, я не могу войти в храм, божества, какими бы великими они ни были, не привечают полулюдей. 

— И правильно делают, — огрызнулся Куросаки, не глядя на Гриммджо. — Я б вообще не стал доверять такому, как ты.

Бьякуя слушал молча их перебранку и не ввязывался в спор, считал ниже своего достоинства. Он любовался на храм Муро, пока они ехали мимо, вспоминал посвященные ему хокку, которые они часто читали вместе с настоятелем, и постепенно холод и страх остались далеко позади. Бьякуя снова воспрял духом, и солнце опять светило по-прежнему. Кто будет верить водяным божествам?

Он подставлял лицо теплым лучам, вдыхал прохладный, полный влаги и соснового аромата горный воздух и старался очистить голову от лишних мыслей. 

Скоро за поворотом показался храм Уцуномия. 

 

У входа Бьякуя и Куросаки оставили Гриммджо охранять лошадей и снаряжение.

— Смотри не сожри их, — бросил Куросаки, на что Гриммджо оскалил острые, не человеческие зубы в широченной ухмылке. 

— Если проголодаюсь, сожру тебя, хотя в тебе и мяса-то нет, кости да кожа, — он хрипло расхохотался, как будто зарычал.

— Тихо, — осадил их обоих Бьякуя и толкнул створку высоченных деревянных ворот. Они бесшумно распахнулись, и перед Бьякуей предстали огромный двор и широкая дорога, перечеркивавшая ровный зеленый луг. Она вела до самой лестницы, где через сотню открытых дверей виднелась статуя старейшего из будд.

Бьякуя в сопровождении Куросаки пошел к храму и не мог по дороге не оглядываться на гигантские пагоды с крышами до неба, на бесконечные переходы галереи, опоясывавшие храм. По лугу гуляли оленята и, кажется, совсем не боялись незваных гостей. Когда Ичиго протянул руку к одному из них, тот коснулся ее губами и мягко потерся о ладонь мохнатой щекой. 

Куросаки смутился, покраснел и, спрятав руки в рукава, нагнал Бьякую, который ждал его у металлической вазы, где курились ароматные свечи. Он подставил лицо и руки дыму, чтобы очистить мысли перед встречей с буддой, а затем легко пробежал по всем десяти ступеням и вошел в храм.

Старейшего из будд охраняли две статуи, сам будда возвышался над Бьякуей на много метров в высоту, и Бьякуя запрокинул голову, восхищенный величием. Будда взирал на него сверху, равнодушный и спокойный. 

— Я ждал тебя, — заговорил будда. — Ты хочешь узнать будущее?

Бьякуя поспешно кивнул, опустился на колени, стянул с головы шапку и закрыл глаза. Он почувствовал, как его волос касаются огромные пальцы будды.

— Я переведу тебя на другой берег, и ты увидишь, — вот последнее, что услышал Бьякуя, а потом свет померк. Он оказался в темноте. Он парил, не касаясь земли, а вокруг звенели крошечные колокольчики. «Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь. Истины нет, истина одна, правды нет, правда одна, — пели они. — Ты обманешься однажды и очистишься дважды. Помни о лете, помни о солнце, которое очищает и сжигает».

Бьякуя вздрогнул всем телом и открыл глаза. Будда снова взирал на него сверху, а Куросаки позади тихо напевал сутры. 

— Идем, — позвал его Бьякуя, поднимаясь на ноги.

 

Слова будды не выходили у него из головы всю дорогу до заставы на Белой реке. Там они наконец остановились на ночлег. Отдали лошадей слуге, сами заняли большую комнату, никому не называя себя. Но и в кухне, и во дворе люди кланялись им, словно догадались, кто они. 

— Чувствуют, что ты не простой человек, — с уважением проговорил Гриммджо, заметив, как почтительно разговаривает с Бьякуей хозяин. Бьякуя поднял брови.

— Да, так и должно быть. 

Хозяйка отвела их к бочке, помогла помыться и стояла рядом, пока они сидели в горячей воде. 

Потом переодевшись в юката, улеглись спать. Бьякуя долго не мог уснуть. Утренняя тревога снова вернулась, и он вспомнил слова божеств про тень и печать. Печать его предназначения? Он прижал меч к груди, закрыл глаза и услышал в голове голос: «Отдохни. Завтра путь предстоит не близкий». 

«Сенбонзакура?» — мысленно спросил он. И меч ответил: «Конечно, кто же еще? Спи, не изводи себя понапрасну. Случится то, чему надлежит случиться».

Бьякуя улыбнулся. Сенбонзакура был прав, сейчас не стоило ломать голову над тем, что сказали божества и будда. Успокоенный теплом меча и его словами, Бьякуя начал засыпать, постепенно скатываясь в мягкую дрему. 

И вот он снова стоял посреди деревни. Только на этот раз здесь не было никого кроме него и большого белого бабуина. Бьякуя протянул к нему руки, хотел потрогать белую мягкую шерсть, и бабуин подошел к нему, потерся лбом о его ладони. Бьякуя улыбнулся, как улыбался когда-то в детстве, когда мысли о предназначении еще не начали посещать его, радостно и беззаботно, обнял его широкую шею. 

— Пора вставать! Солнце давно взошло, — хриплый голос Гриммджо разбудил Бьякую. Тот сел, потряс головой. Тепло и нежность не уходили, он как будто все еще наполовину спал и обнимал теплое сильное тело бабуина. 

— Да мы поняли, хватит орать, — бросил ему Куросаки. 

— А ты все убиваешься по своей сладкой женушке? — хмыкнул тот и сладко потянулся. Куросаки, хоть и был еще в юката, подхватил меч с пола. 

— Не смей говорить о ней, оборотень!

— А ты тогда что, убьешь меня, да? — Гриммджо снова заржал. Куросаки стиснул зубы, отставил ногу назад. За его спиной растянулась по полу черная тень. Бьякуя с удивлением обнаружил, что эта тень напоминает очертаниями человека в развевающихся лохмотьях. 

— Хватит, — бросил Бьякуя, вставая между Гриммджо и Куросаки. — У нас скоро будут реальные противники. А вы деретесь друг с другом. 

Гриммджо фыркнул.

— Ладно, я еще покажу сосунку, что не надо связываться.

Он отступил, начал одеваться, но ухмылка еще долго не сходила с его лица. Куросаки тоже оставил меч. Скоро все они собрались, вывели лошадей и снова пустились в путь. 

 

Глава 6

 

До Осю они добрались на рассвете. Солнце еще не показалось над горами, туман стелился по земле, сосны черными пиками застыли в неверном утреннем свете. Лошади взобрались по склону к воротам поместья, и Бьякуя постучал. Открыли ему не сразу. Он слышал за воротами утренний переклик, звон колокола, крик петуха. Потом у самых ворот раздались шаги, запоры лязгнули, и в проеме показался слуга.

— Господин, назовите себя? — проговорил, кланяясь.

Бьякуя назвал себя, представил спутников. Слуга кивнул. 

— Я доложу о вас своему господину, — и распахнул ворота. Лошади вошли во двор, встряхивая головами, усталые, как и наездники. 

— Напои лошадей и проведи нас в покои, — приказал Бьякуя, спешиваясь. За ним на землю спрыгнули Куросаки и Гриммджо. 

— Эх, хорошо! — протянул тот, разминая мышцы. Куросаки хмыкнул раздраженно, поглаживая рукоять своего меча. 

— Я должен доложить о вас, господин! — возразил слуга, не переставая кланяться. Бьякуя не смотрел на него. Он рассматривал огромный двор, сад, разбитый вокруг крепости, длинные переходы между павильонами, тории, фонтаны и реку, и длиннохвостых петухов. 

— Ты проявляешь неуважение. Отведи нас к господину. Доложи, что прибыл Кучики Бьякуя. 

Слуга, не решившись спорить, поклонился еще раз.

— Следуйте за мной. 

Гриммджо встряхнулся, повел плечами.

— Наконец-то, — ухмыльнулся он. Куросаки только нахмурился еще сильнее. Но Бьякуя заметил, что он только что тоже рассматривал чудесную крепость. Солнце уже показалось за стеной крепости, и волосы Куросаки вспыхнули, удивительно рыжие, яркие. 

— Идем, — Бьякуя первый пошел за слугой, его спутники направились следом. Между собой они не разговаривали, и Бьякуя считал это ужасным ребячеством. Они поднялись на переход и прошли до восточного павильона. Тут слуга указал им на циновки, приподнятые над остальными, — места для почетных гостей, и исчез, отвесив напоследок несколько поклонов. 

Урахара появился вдруг, оттуда, откуда его не ждали. Возник из-за незаметной ширмы в углу, и Бьякуя даже сразу не сообразил, что это и есть тот самый могущественный родственник, к которому он шел за наукой и за помощью. Урахара и одет был как простой торговец, в полосатой круглой шляпе, в коротких хакама и в неброском хлопковом косоде. Прошлепал босыми ногами по циновкам и опустился напротив Бьякуи, широко улыбаясь. 

— Ну здравствуй, малыш Бьякуя, давно не виделись.

Бьякуя нахмурился. Церемонно поклонился.

— Я пришел просить помощи у вас в моем походе на дом Шиба, — проговорил он, раздраженный фамильярным обращением родственника. Уж не за ребенка ли тот его держит.

— А, оставим церемонии, Бьякуя, я помню тебя еще вот таким, — Урахара развел ладони, показав расстояние не больше рисовой лепешки. — Вот таким. А теперь ты вырос, да. Стал совсем большой. Расскажи сначала, как дела у Укитаке, сто лет не встречались. 

— Дела хорошо, спасибо, — Бьякуя некстати вспомнил о настоятеле и снова ощутил укол в сердце. Он до сих пор чувствовал свою вину перед ним, и глубоко запрятанная печаль поднялась к горлу. 

— Да ты не болтлив, как я погляжу, — заулыбался Урахара, пряча глаза под шляпой. — Как и подобает благородному мужу. — Он раскрыл веер, потом с щелчком закрыл. — Что ж, если поболтать не получается, тогда приступим к делу. Ты говоришь — пришел за помощью?   
Он перестал улыбаться, глаза на миг сверкнули из-под шляпы.

— Покажи мне Сенбонзакуру, — попросил Урахара, помолчав. 

Бьякуя выложил перед ним меч. Белые ножны блеснули золотой вышивкой. Урахара коснулся их пальцами, провел, поглаживая. 

— Прекрасный меч. Когда-то твой отец получил его, а раньше — дед. В нем сокрыта могущественная сила, и раз она подчинилась тебе, ты достоин. Что ж, — Урахара снова заулыбался. — Оставайся пока у меня. Тебе надо многому научиться. Твои спутники тоже желанные гости в моем доме. Гриммджо Джаггерджак, оборотень, занятно. Всегда хотел поработать с такой силой. А это что за мрачный юноша? Куросаки Ичиго? 

Куросаки коротко кивнул. 

— А что же ты такой невеселый? Бьякуя, что с ним?

— Несколько дней назад он оставил свой дом и молодую жену, — пояснил Бьякуя. 

Урахара кивнул. 

— Это понятно. Но у нас убиваться времени нет. Мы будем много работать, малыш Бьякуя, много и трудно. Будьте готовы вы все. И когда будете готовы, я дам вам людей и оружие, дам лошадей. Ну а сейчас — завтракать! 

Он поднялся на ноги и замахал веером на гостей.

— Поднимайтесь, поднимайтесь, а то все остынет. 

Бьякую злило его обращение, но он все-таки поднялся. 

— Мы хотели бы помыться с дороги, — попросил, пытаясь незаметно заглянуть Урахаре под шляпу. Тот улыбнулся еще шире.

— Конечно, дорогой Бьякуя, конечно, Джинта вас проводит. 

В зале появился мальчишка с густыми алыми волосами, очень похожий на демона. Возможно, он и был демоном, если вспомнить, чем славился Урахара. Хмуро оглядев гостей, он буркнул:

— Давайте за мной, — и направился к приоткрытым перегородкам. Бьякуя пришел в недоумение от его манеры разговаривать, но последовал за ним. Джинта провел их каждого в отдельную комнату, и когда Бьякуя оставил меч на подставке, провел его в ванную. Тут была огромная бочка, и на скамеечке уже лежала чистая одежда. 

— Мойтесь, а мне тут недосуг сидеть, — бросил Джинта и вышел, оставив Бьякую мыться. Спустя столько дней он наконец был один, без своих спутников. Он разделся, оставил одежду на полу, быстро обмылся, натирая тело мешочком с льняным семенем, потом забрался в горячую воду, почти кипяток. Вода обжигала, будоражила. Бьякуя прикрыл глаза, вытягиваясь и тихо вздыхая. В голове стало пусто и легко, он вспомнил настоятеля, его тело, губы, длинные, мягкие волосы. Напряжение наливалось в паху, после всех дней в походе он едва ли успел несколько раз двинуть рукой, сжимая член в кулаке, как семя белыми хлопьями разлилось в воде. 

И вдруг ему вспомнился бабуин, белый, большой и мягкий. Бьякуя открыл глаза — что же значила эта странная обезьяна?

***

Вернувшись из ванной, Бьякуя лег спать и проснулся от того, что кто-то склонился над ним. 

— Малыш Бьякуя, просыпайся! 

Он резко сел, едва не столкнувшись лбами с Урахарой.

— О, прости, что напугал тебя, — замахал на него веером тот. — Пора вставать, если хочешь чему-то научиться. 

Бьякуя взглянул на него исподлобья, удивляясь бесцеремонности и его, и других обитателей его крепости. Может, дело в том, что Урахара — не простой человек, и потому все у него тут так странно и непривычно? Бьякуя кое-как расчесал волосы, подвязал их шнурком и под пристальным взглядом Урахары, который не переставал улыбаться, оделся.

— Я готов, — сказал, взяв с подставки меч.

— Тогда пойдем, — Урахара поднялся с циновок и вышел на террасу. Бьякуя направился за ним. Он думал, что они пойдут в тренировочный зал, но Урахара спустился с террасы, и повел его вглубь сада. Бьякуя не отставал, прибавляя шагу, и оглядывался, восхищаясь красотой вишен, лепестками в темной воде, островками покрытых мхом камней. Он почти пробежал за Урахарой по мостику, потом повернул в бамбуковую рощу. Кажется, растения в этом саду собрались со всей Японии. Бьякуе даже почудилось, что он видит маленьких птичек между цветами. Или это были божества сливового дерева?

Урахара остановился вдруг, так что Бьякуя чуть не налетел на него. 

— Пришли, отойди-ка. 

Он вытащил из-под накидки свой меч. Вытянул из ножен. На рукояти качались алые кисти. 

— Бенихиме, — проговорил он. И в этот момент меч засиял, освещая площадку перед ними, затем часть земли отделилась, поднялась, открывая уходящую в темноту лестницу. 

Урахара спрятал меч и зашагал по ступеням.

— Бьякуя, за мной!

Бьякуя подчинился, изумленный и взволнованный, шагнул за ним на лестницу и побежал вниз. За его спиной земля встала на место, и свет померк. 

— Шаккахо! — раздался впереди веселый голос Урахары, и темный проход осветился оранжевым пламенем. Бьякуя сначала заморгал, привыкая, а потом посмотрел вперед. Урахара выпустил из рук огненный шар, и тот повис в воздухе у его лица, сияя и искрясь. 

— Ага, отлично, идем дальше, смотри не споткнись, — Бьякуя хотел было ответить, что он не какой-то неуклюжий ребенок, а воин, но Урахара уже шагал вниз, оглашая тоннель стуком гэта о ступеньки. Бьякуе ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. 

Лестница кончилась тупиком. Урахара толкнул дверь в стене, невидимую глазу, погасил шар в руках, потому что в дверной проем хлынул свет. 

— Тут тоже ступеньки, — сообщил Урахара, разворачиваясь и исчезая в проеме. Бьякуя последовал за ним, выглянул. И увидел огромное помещение, светлое, как будто освещенное солнцем, потолка видно не было, он уходил куда-то вверх, пределов тоже видно не было. Зато была земля, сухая, растрескавшаяся земля. И обломки скал повсюду. Бьякуя принялся осторожно спускаться.

— Давай-давай, не бойся, — звал его снизу Урахара. Как только Бьякуя коснулся ногами почвы, тот снова вынул меч.

— Доставай Сенбонзакуру, посмотрим, на что ты способен, — ухмыльнулся Урахара. Его Бенихиме тоже, кажется, смеялась, покачивая кистями. 

Бьякуя выхватил меч из ножен. Поднял его, как учился когда-то у лиса. 

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура, — шепнул тихо, и лезвие разлетелось миллиардами лепестков-лезвий. 

— Молодец! — воскликнул Урахара. — Ты уже умеешь вызывать дух меча. Узнаю Ичимару. Старый кицунэ, его школа. Ну хорошо, теперь давай посмотрим, как ты его направляешь. 

Урахара коснулся губами лезвия.

— Пой, Бенихиме…

И в ту же секунду удар невиданной силы сотряс землю, и Бьякуя не успел даже сообразить, как упал навзничь. Боль разлилась в груди, на несколько секунд голову наполнил звон. 

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Урахара склонился над ним, но руки не подал. — Так не пойдет. Сосредоточься, обратись к мечу, обратись в меч. 

Бьякуя встряхнулся, поднялся с земли, поднял меч, который снова собрался в клинок.

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура, — твердо приказал он, закрывая глаза. Самурай в доспехах предстал перед ним, без слов склоняя голову. Бьякуя посмотрел ему в глаза в прорезях маски и вдруг понял, что там, за ней, он сам. Открытие наполнило его силой, какой он никогда раньше не чувствовал. И, даже не открывая глаз, он развернулся в сторону удара и остановил его. Правда, не надолго. Скоро его снова снесло и опрокинуло на землю. 

— Вставай, тренировка еще не закончена. Мы будем биться до тех пор, пока ты не достигнешь своего уровня силы, — проговорил Урахара, обмахиваясь веером и с интересом наблюдая, как Бьякуя барахтается в пыли. 

— Мой уровень силы? Это еще что? — разозлился Бьякуя, поднимаясь. 

— Предел, когда твой меч преобразится, — ухмыльнулся Урахара. — Пой, Бенихиме.

***

В первый день они тренировались до захода солнца, а потом Урахара проводил его наверх. Они снова долго шли через сад, потом поднялись на террасу и вошли в большой зал, где уже сидели спутники Бьякуи и еще двое. Один — крупный сильный мужчина, другой — худощавый юноша с серьезным лицом. Оба они имели татуировки — цифры шесть и девять рядом, у того, что старше, — на плече, у юноши на лице. 

— Познакомься, Бьякуя, это Кенсей и Шухей. Они братья. Их бедная мать отпустила обоих своих сыновей, потому что они хотели помогать тебе в бою против одержимого демонами дома Шиба. 

Бьякуя кивнул. 

— Благодарю вас, славные воины, — начал он серьезно. Но тут Кенсей хлопнул себя по колену.

— Да оставьте вы, господин! — он поклонился, едва не задев лбом низкий столик, и отвесил оплеуху брату. — А ты что сидишь? А ну кланяйся!

Шухей залился краской и быстро поклонился. 

— Господин, я счастлив служить вам и дому Кучики! — отчеканил он, по-прежнему совершенно красный. 

— Вот то-то же. Садитесь, господин, вы же не побрезгуете поесть с нами рядом.

Бьякуя сел и принялся есть. Еда для него была слишком пресная.

На следующий день Урахара позвал их всех под землю и на этот раз заставил сражаться друг против друга, а потом и с ним самим. Он обещал, что все они могут достичь невиданных успехов. У Шухея и Кенсея были мечи и свои техники. Кенсей умел достичь предела со своим мечом, и потому легко справился и с Гриммджо, и с Куросаки, и с Шухеем. И даже с Бьякуей. Сразу видно было, что он — опытный воин. Шухей не мог уговорить свой меч показать силу, и потому дрался слабее других, ну а Куросаки во время тренировки воспрял духом, и, кажется, перестал наконец думать о своей жене, полностью погрузившись в драку. Они с Гриммджо сцепились как бешеные, Гриммджо обратился пантерой и принялся носиться по площадке, нападая на Куросаки с такой скоростью, что тот едва мог обороняться. 

 

Вечером Бьякуя упал в постель едва живой, но как только успел закрыть глаза, перед ним появился Ичимару. Он парил в воздухе, помахивая девятью хвостами, и улыбался как обычно. 

— Бьякуя, ты не забыл? Тьма не только в оружии врага. Тьма всегда есть и всегда будет.

Бьякуя хотел спросить его, что тот имеет в виду, но поймал только воздух. Тогда он поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Но перед террасой был не сад. Вокруг, сколько видно глазу, лежала мертвая земля, усеянная трупами. Бьякуя спустился, прошел несколько шагов, склонился над одним из тел. 

Голова смотрела на него живыми глазами. Он хотел подняться, но пальцы мертвеца крепко уцепились за запястье, не давая встать. 

Бьякуя пытался вырваться, но рука держала, а голова смотрела на него, не произнося ни слова. Тогда Бьякуя потянулся за мечом, который вдруг оказался под рукой, взмахнул им, но лезвие, вместо того чтобы отсечь руку, вдруг вошло в него. 

Бьякуя проснулся, разбуженный собственным криком. Во рту у него было кисло, голову разрывала боль. Он встал, и, подвязав юката потуже, вышел на террасу, совсем как во сне. Но перед ним крепко спал сад, река журчала по камням, стрекотали цикады. И где-то в глухой тишине между деревьями ему чудились живые трупы, изуродованные темной силой. 

Бьякуя вернулся к футону, лег, но уснул только под утро. Он не мог понять, что значил его сон, и значил ли он что-то.

***

Дни и недели, недели и месяцы Урахара тренировал их, заставляя совершенствовать мастерство. Они сражались с алыми драконами, с миллионами копий, с роем пчел. Фантазия Урахары была безгранична. 

Он давал им выбрать из двух дорог — выжить или погибнуть, и Бьякуя верил, что тот убьет, если того потребует ситуация. Убьет не врага, а ученика, потому что только осознание того, что это не игра, заставляло их трудиться не покладая рук. 

В один из дней, может, уже на исходе весны или в начале лета, Бьякуя сумел достичь верхней точки, сумел поработить свой меч. В тот день он сразился с ним, погрузившись, как когда то в храме, в свой внутренний мир. Его тело осталось в пещере, но сам он был в своем мире, серо-розовом мире, наполненном запахом вишни. 

Он сражался со своим мечом, чтобы заставить его повиноваться. Они бросались друг на друга, но ни один не мог взять верх. Один лишь раз лезвие меча прошило его насквозь, и Бьякуя улыбнулся окровавленными губами в маску своего меча и тут же приставил меч к его горлу. 

— Покорись мне!

Меч вытащил лезвие, бросил к ногам Бьякуи и сам встал перед ним на колени. Он был повержен.

 

Глава 7

 

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Бьякуя достиг единения с мечом. Теперь он без труда мог добираться до последней ступени, создавать Сияющую арку, крылья лебедя и сон тысячи мечей. До весны он занимался каждый день, дрался с другими, но дальше продвинуться не смог. 

А когда снег стаял, Урахара решил прекратить тренировки. 

— Ты добился всего, что я могу тебе дать. Дальше смотри сам, — улыбнулся он, прикрывая веером губы. Бьякуя нахмурился, но ответить ему было нечего. Он продолжал заниматься сам, читать книги Урахары о древних божественных знаниях, но скоро заскучал. Он чувствовал, что ничем помочь не может и дальше не двигается. Так Бьякуя проскучал до тепла, а когда расцвели пионы, случайно наткнулся в одном из свитков на упоминание о Книге Императора. «Кто прочтет ее, тот обретет истинную силу», — прочитал он. Свиток этот не раз попадался ему на глаза, так что Бьякуя все-таки решился прочесть его. И теперь только и думал об этой книге. Книга Императора — вот что ему нужно. В конце концов он не выдержал и один, ночью, покинул крепость Урахары и отправился в столицу пешком, прихватив с собой только меч и котомку с едой. 

Весна вовсю бушевала в горах, пели птицы, бабочки мелькали в воздухе, солнце лилось с неба, просачиваясь через широкие ветви сосен. Бьякуя быстро поднялся по склону и спустился в низину, к большому озеру, где и лежала столица. 

Книга хранилась у знаменитого Мастера Шихоин, известного на всю страну тем, что близко общался с духами и владел тайным знанием. Бьякуя решил для начала прямо пойти к нему и попросить его отдать ему книгу. 

Он без труда нашел дом знаменитого Мастера, самый большой в округе. Его окружал забор такой высокий, что из-за него не доносились даже голоса птиц и шум деревьев. 

Бьякуя постучал в ворота, и слуга пустил его, но долго держал во дворе, вежливо выспрашивая, что его привело. Бьякую раздражали расспросы, и в конце концов он приказал слуге немедленно отвезти себя к Мастеру, пригрозив иначе отрубить ему голову. Слуга испугался. Кланяясь, извинился и исчез, пообещав сообщить о нем Мастеру. А когда появился, то тут же попросил Бьякую следовать за ним. 

Бьякуя представлял Мастера иначе. Тот принял его в расписанном журавлями зале, сидя на высоком кресле, толстый и бледный. «Наверное, хранит свои знания под замком, а сам давно уже ничем не занимается», — раздраженно подумал Бьякуя, склоняя перед ним голову. Дальний угол зала закрывала большая ширма. Бьякуя засмотрелся на искусный рисунок — ирисы и соловьи, и вдруг ему показалось, что из-за ширмы за ним кто-то наблюдает. Но он не сумел рассмотреть и обернулся к Мастеру. Мастер недовольно нахмурился, поерзал в кресле, и все его одежды на жирной туше пришли в движение, скрипя и шурша. Словно гигантскую кучу мусора выгребали. 

— Кто ты такой? — протянул Мастер, наконец успокаиваясь. — Что тебе от меня нужно?

Бьякуя назвал себя и добавил:

— Мне нужна книга Императора. 

Мастер фыркнул. Из-за ширмы Бьякуе почудился тихий смешок.

— Еще чего захотел? Мне все равно, кто ты такой, книгу я тебе не отдам. Проваливай. 

— Так вы разговариваете с наследником великого рода Кучики? — разозлился Бьякуя, но не встал. — Хорошо, что вы за нее хотите? 

— Ничего. И знаешь еще что, — он склонился к Бьякуе, ухмыляясь криво. — А если дом Шиба узнает, кто приходил ко мне и что я дал тебе книгу, как ты думаешь, что они сделают?

— Дом Шиба одержим темными силами. Вы не хотите послужить на благо всем? — поинтересовался Бьякуя холодно. — Тогда после победы вас ждут почести.

Мастер рассмеялся. 

— Для чего мне твои почести посмертно? Нет, я о тебе никому не донесу, если уберешься сейчас, кто знает, еще и правда окажешься наследником, не сможешь потом сказать, что я предатель. Но и книгу не дам. Так и знай! А придешь в другой раз, я о тебе донесу куда надо, и пикнуть не успеешь, за тобой придут! — он стиснул кулак и потряс им перед лицом Бьякуи. 

— Я мог бы остаться у вас в доме и прочитать ее. Мне вовсе не нужно брать ее себе! — попытался убедить его Бьякуя. Но Мастер лишь помотал головой. 

— Нет, не собираюсь укрывать у себя мятежника. Ступай прочь, пока не выставил.

Бьякуя встал и еще раз взглянул на ширму. Он был уверен, что на этот раз за ней никого не было. 

— Хорошо. Дело ваше.

Он покинул дом и поместье Мастера, но далеко не отошел. Недалеко от поместья текла тихая река, и Бьякуя устроился на берегу, чтобы поесть и подумать. Что ему было делать? Возвращаться ни с чем? Он не привык отступать и собирался попытать счастье еще раз, только пока не мог понять как. Высокий забор скрывал поместье, ворота охраняли слуги Мастера. Бьякуя легко бы справился с ними, но не хотел привлекать внимание к своему появлению в городе. В конце концов, он решил дождаться обоза с провизией, переодеться слугой и пробраться в дом тайно. Он успокоился и растянулся на берегу, закрыл глаза. Ему снились места, где он никогда не был, золотые храмы, красные клены, он ловил их листья, и белый бабуин сидел с ним рядом, и улыбался. 

— Хорошенький малыш Бьякуя, проснись, — Бьякуя не сразу понял, что голос слышит не во сне, а наяву. Он открыл глаза и тут же столкнулся нос к носу с черным котом. Тот сидел у него на груди, зеленые глаза сверкали. 

Бьякуя протянул руку к мечу, но кот ухмыльнулся и ударил его по щеке мягкой лапой. 

— Брось. Я тут не для того, чтобы драться, — промурлыкал кот. Бьякуя убрал руку от меча.

— Кто ты и что тебе нужно?

— Сначала скажи, ты очень хочешь прочесть книгу Императора? — кот спрыгнул на землю и принялся вылизывать шерстку розовым языком.

— Да, хочу, а тебе-то что за дело? — Бьякуя сел, пригладил растрепанные со сна волосы. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь, как меня зовут?

Кот рассмеялся. 

— Я все знаю! Все! Так хочешь?

— Хочу!

— Тогда пошли, — кот вскочил на лапы и бросился бежать по песку. Бьякуя подхватил свои вещи и зашагал за ним. Они спустились по реке до песчаной насыпи, оттуда поднялись к окраинам города. Потом прошли по вишневой роще к забору, и Бьякуя тут же понял что это поместье Мастера, только они обошли его с другой стороны. 

— Пролезай, — велел кот, останавливаясь у куста акации. 

— Куда? — удивился Бьякуя, но кот тут же шлепнул лапой по веткам, куст завалился набок, и за ним открылся небольшой подкоп. Но Бьякуя, худой и ловкий, без труда пролез в него. Следом из дыры выбрался кот. Теперь оба они оказались на территории поместья, в саду Мастера, в той части, где росли низкие сосны. 

— Не отставай, — Бьякуя развернулся на голос и заметил, что кот шмыгнул по дорожке, которая убегала в самую сосновую рощу. Бьякуя направился за ним, боясь потерять из виду. 

Кот вывел его из-под сосен, и они оказались у террасы. Кот прыгнул на перила, а Бьякуя подлез под них.

— Заходи. 

Бьякуя стоял у раздвинутых седзи в небольшую комнату. На полу белел раскатанный футон, горели светильники, освещая в вечернем сумраке комнату. 

Бьякуя еще раз огляделся и вошел в комнату, а затем обернулся, но кот исчез, а вместо него перед Бьякуей стояла совершенно голая девушка. Он едва не задохнулся от смущения. Щеки загорелись, и Бьякуя отвел взгляд.

— Эй, ты чего такой красный? — Девушка подошла к нему вплотную, так что соски больших упругих грудей уперлись ему в грудь. — Хочешь книгу? Тогда посмотри на меня.

Бьякуя провел языком по пересохшим губам. Он еще никогда не видел ни одну женщину голой. Кровь ударила в голову, мешая непрошеное возбуждение с негодованием.

— Бесстыдница! Кто бы ты ни была, оденься! — прохрипел он, голос его не слушался.

— Я — дочка Мастера, Шихоин Йоруичи, и подскажу тебе, как достать книгу, если ты поиграешь со мной, — она рассмеялась ему в лицо, разворачивая за подбородок. Теперь Бьякуя смотрел на нее сверху вниз, на ее юное, чистое лицо, почти желтые глаза. 

— Что это ты мне такое предлагаешь, женщина! — процедил Бьякуя, отступая, но Йоруичи поймала его за руки и прижала ладони к грудям. 

— Книга. Ты сможешь прочесть ее от начала до конца, — прошептала она, прильнув к нему. Бьякуя задумался, хоть это и получалось с трудом. Приходить к ней и читать книгу, взамен на что?

Йоруичи обняла его за шею и, закружив, повалила на футон, уселась сверху. 

— Книга, Бьякуя, книга.

— Не называй меня Бьякуей, женщина, для тебя я Кучики-доно! — пробурчал Бьякуя, пытаясь скинуть ее, но у него ничего не вышло, да он и сам не очень старался. Потому что когда Йоруичи перехватила его руку и потянула себе между бедер и он коснулся пальцами влажных и горячих губ, сопротивляться расхотелось. 

— Я придумаю, чем занять тебя, пока ты не дочитаешь, — прошептала она, развязывая пояс на его хакама. Бьякуя тяжело задышал, пытаясь совладать с собой, и когда она освободила его плоть и принялась ерзать, постанывая, он тоже не сдержался и застонал. 

Тогда она приподнялась и снова опустилась, впуская его в себя. Бьякуя едва не вскрикнул — такая она была жаркая и мокрая внутри. Закрыв глаза, она двигалась на нем, и Бьякуя не сдержался. Дернулся, прижимая ее к себе, сражаясь с ней. И после короткой схватки она выгнулась и вскрикнула, напрягаясь, приникла к нему всем телом.

— Ладно, на первый раз сойдет, — промурлыкала ему в ухо. — Теперь я отведу тебя к книге. 

За их головами что-то грохнуло. Бьякуя дернулся за мечом, но Йоруичи удержала его. 

— Не бойся, это всего лишь моя служанка, Сой Фонг. Любит за мной подсматривать и считает, что я не догадываюсь, — она рассмеялась, скатилась с него и тут же обратилась котом. 

— Ну, быстрее, у нас есть время до утра. 

Бьякуя послушался, хотя наглая девица его раздражала. Но книга стоила того. Он подпоясался и, сунув меч за пояс, поспешил за котом. Тот шмыгнул из комнаты в коридор. Пламя в светильниках колыхалось, отбрасывая тени, и тени плясали, корчились, словно актеры, которых Бьякуя видел на постоялом дворе. 

Он крался за котом, напряженный, готовый выхватить меч, попадись им кто-нибудь на пути. Но никого не было. 

— Сюда, — шепнул кот, и Бьякуя приоткрыл седзи, скользнул в темноту комнаты. 

Тьма тут стояла непроглядная. Бьякуя прошептал заклинание, которому научил его Урахара, и в его ладони вспыхнул шар света. 

Красноватый огонь осветил бесконечные ряды книг и свитков. Кот побежал в один из коридоров между шкафами, Бьякуя — за ним. И когда кот прыгнул, Бьякуя поднял шар выше и увидел книгу. Ее невозможно было спутать ни с какой другой, он услышал ее. Красный шар взлетел из его рук, и Бьякуя вытащил книгу, подцепив корешок ногтями. Она легла в его ладони, тяжелая, теплая, и он опустился прямо на пол, открыл первую страницу. «Используй дар, что откроется тебе, не для развлечения или удобства, а для спасения жизни», — гласила надпись на развороте. Бьякуя прошептал: «Клянусь».

— Читай, читай, я покараулю, — мяукнул сверху кот и скользнул в темноту. 

 

Бьякуя просидел за книгой много часов. Он впитывал каждое слово, и умения, о которых писалось в ней, переходили к нему. Когда кот вернулся за ним, Бьякуя прочел всего сто страниц. 

— Быстрее, поднимайся, уже светает, стражники встают, — промурлыкал кот, вытекая из темноты прямо под ноги Бьякуе. — Днем спрячься у реки в ивняке, а ночью снова приходи.

Бьякуя кивнул. Вернул книгу на полку и побежал за котом прочь из полной книг комнаты. Когда он выбрался из поместья все через ту же дыру под забором, солнце только встало, лицо и руки обдавало прохладным ветром, в бледно-голубом небе тянулись тонкие белые облака, голоса птиц звенели, чистые, холодные, как воздух, мокрые от росы ветки хлестали его по ногам, пока он пробирался к реке. 

Бьякуя разделся, под ивой сложил вещи и прыгнул в воду вниз головой. Холодная вода пробирала до костей, Бьякуя искупался и улегся спать на берегу, накрывшись хлопковой накидкой и подложив под голову сумку. Меч лежал у него под рукой.

И вдруг заговорил с ним. 

— Что ты собираешься делать, когда прочтешь книгу?

— Я вернусь на север, соберу армию.

— Останься в городе еще на несколько дней, когда перевернешь последнюю страницу, — говорил ему меч. Бьякуя удивился.

— Зачем?

— Так ты лучше узнаешь, собирается ли вокруг буря, и, может, найдешь спутников в обратный путь.

— Зачем они мне? Я доберусь один.

— Останься, — твердил свое меч. — Останься.

Бьякуя проснулся, так и не узнав, чего же хотел от него Сенбонзакура. Зачем оставаться в городе, когда на Севере его ждали дела. Он сел, спросонья засовывая руки в рукава косоде. Солнце уже садилось. Пришла пора возвращаться в поместье Мастера.

 

Йоруичи встретила его на террасе. На ее кимоно распускались яркие цветы, алые и белые, в волосах поблескивали шпильки с кистями. 

— О, малыш Бьякуя! — рассмеялась она, когда Бьякуя перепрыгнул через перила. 

— Не называй меня так, — тот холодно взглянул на нее. Последние лучи солнца золотили легкий пушок на ее щеках, бликами ложились на округлые груди. 

— Нравится? — Йоруичи снова прижалась к нему, словно оплела собой, не давая думать. Она бесила его, бесила так, что хотелось стиснуть пальцами тонкую шею, бесила до дрожи тем, что без нее он не мог добраться до книги. Но и сводила с ума сладким запахом пиона, так пахла ее шея прямо под ухом, мягкими изгибами тела, влажным жаром между бедер. Бьякуя стиснул ее плечи, подхватил под ягодицы, задирая подол кимоно, и внес в комнату. 

Седзи остались открытыми, но ни он, ни она не стали закрывать их. Опасность быть застигнутыми подхлестывала, распаляла еще больше. Бьякуя навалился на нее, вскидывая ноги себе на колени. 

Когда оба они успокоились, Йоруичи села, поправила кимоно. 

— Разве ты не знаешь, что женщин надо ласкать, прежде чем набрасываться? — ехидно протянула она, вытаскивая шпильки из растрепанных волос. 

Бьякуя не ответил. Нет, он не знал, что надо делать с женщинами, потому что она и есть его первая женщина. 

— И не думал связываться с такой, как ты, — процедил он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Веди меня.

— Так не терпится? — Йоруичи продолжала сидеть, сложив на груди руки. — Что-то быстро ты решил от меня отделаться.

— Я приду завтра, тогда и будешь выступать, а сейчас пошли, уже стемнело. 

Доски в коридоре едва слышно скрипнули. Бьякуя дернулся, а Йоруичи рассмеялась. 

— Я же тебе говорила — Сой Фонг любит наблюдать за мной, — прошептала она, поднялась на ноги и прокралась к фусума, резко раздвинула створки. 

— Что ты тут забыла, а? — грозно прошипела Йоруичи, Бьякуя подался немного вправо и увидел перед ней на коленях худую девчонку лет тринадцати. 

— Простите меня, Йоруичи-сама, — шептала та, запинаясь.

— Только посмей рассказать кому, что ты тут видела, — Йоруичи сжала пальцами ее подбородок, наклонилась так низко, что почти коснулась губами губ. — Понятно?

Сой Фонг быстро закивала.

— А теперь проводи этого господина в библиотеку, и чтоб никто не услышал и не увидел его.

Сой Фонг снова кивнула и взглянула на Бьякую из-за ее колен. И словно обожгла полным ненависти взглядом. Но до места довела и оставила читать, а сама отправилась сторожить вход. 

Открыв книгу, Бьякуя мгновенно забыл и про нее, и про Йоруичи, погрузился в тайны Книги, поглаживая страницы пальцами, напитываясь мудростью. Особенно ему понравилось искусство легких шагов. 

«Прочти эти строки, и ты научишься двигаться быстрее света и летать как птица в небе, и прыгать дальше тигра». Бьякуя с восхищением прочел всю главу дважды, и только запомнив каждое слово, перешел к следующей. 

И снова ранним утром Сой Фонг пришла за ним и отвела к лазу. И он отсыпался на берегу, ел лепешки и запивал водой из реки. 

И на следующий вечер снова отправился к Йоруичи. На этот раз она не пустила его читать просто так. Накрасила его, словно девушку, сделала прическу, вставила в волосы шпильки. Надела на него свое кимоно, которое жало ему в плечах и было коротко, подвязала пояс бантом назад. Ей помогала Сой Фонг. Злой румянец не сходил с ее щек, и она то и дело бросала на него взгляды. Бьякуя и сам чувствовал себя глупо. Особенно когда взглянул в зеркало и не узнал себя. На него смотрел смазливая девица. 

Йоруичи расхохоталась и принялась целовать и трогать его, не стесняясь Сой Фонг. А потом прогнала ее, но Бьякуя решил, что та опять будет подсматривать. 

А ночь он снова провел над книгой. 

И следующую тоже. И еще несколько ночей.

Йоруичи каждый раз придумывала что-то новое. То связывала его удивительными узлами так, что веревки возбуждали его. То ходила перед ним голая, застывала в откровенных позах и ласкала себя, пока он не выдерживал и не набрасывался на нее. Бьякуя решил, что если все женщины настолько сумасшедшие, то ему лучше держаться от них подальше. Частенько ему приходило в голову схватить ее за волосы и хорошенько отлупить, но он держал себя в руках.

Наконец, утром двенадцатого дня, он дочитал последнюю страницу. Для него в книге не осталось тайн, он узнал многое, о чем другие могли только догадываться. 

— Я больше не приду, — сказал он Йоруичи, которая обратилась котом и вела его по коридору к выходу. 

— Знаю, — бросила та в ответ. Бьякуя тогда подумал — а не слишком ли легко она с ним прощается, но не придал этому значения. 

Он как обычно искупался в реке и собрал свои пожитки, и собрался уже уйти, но вспомнил наказ меча — остаться в городе. 

 

Глава 8

 

Унохана-сан приняла Бьякую в своем доме с радостью. Поклонилась ему, отвела в комнату и принесла чистое юката. Бьякуя был ей благодарен. Ему нужно было остаться в городе еще на несколько дней, и не только потому, что об этом говорилось во сне. Узнать, что сейчас творится в стране, что за обычаи, что за правила поведения — тоже хотелось. Ведь Бьякуя никогда не бывал среди знати, жил отшельником в монастыре. 

Бьякуя проснулся ранним утром, быстро оделся и вышел на улицу. В Ямасине уже проснулись золотари и объезжали клиентов, сновали неприкаянные, искали, где поживиться. Может за ночь где-то сгорел дом или кто-нибудь умер прямо на улице. Бьякуя спустился по склону к мосту через реку. На другом берегу стоял храм, и его крыша в утреннем новорожденном свете казалась белой. Белели и доски моста над бирюзово-розовой водой, белела тория. Только оранжевые и алые кленовые листья да черные стволы деревьев словно нарисовал кто-то ярким цветом на фоне белесой дымки. На мосту Бьякуя заметил человека. Тот стоял, опираясь локтем на перила и смотрел в воду. Бьякуя пошел вперед, вспомнив рассказ Шухея о киотском воре. Тот все так же не двигался, задумчиво рассматривая что-то в воде. 

Бьякуя дошел уже до середины моста, когда человек вдруг выпрямился и уставился прямо на него. 

— А красивый у тебя меч, — сказал ухмыляясь. Бьякуя посмотрел ему в лицо, отмечая, что тот едва ли старше него самого. Высокий, крепкий, волосы ярко-алые. На лбу татуировки. 

— Эй, ты оглох что ли? — незнакомец осклабился шире. — Меч говорю у тебя красивый. Отдавай, или хочешь подраться? — он положил руку на рукоять. Бьякуя сделал тоже самое. Незнакомец разозлил его.

— Ага, да ты смелый! И из знатных, похоже, — незнакомец выхватил меч. — Тем лучше, тогда все будут знать, что сотый меч Абарай Ренджи отобрал у знатного господина. — Он расхохотался. А Бьякуя окинул его холодным взглядом и тоже выхватил меч из ножен. Сенбонзакура сверкнула, отразив бледное небо и красные листья. 

— Заткнись, — процедил он. 

— А ты меня заставь замолчать, вот и решим, кто прав, — ответил Абарай, и проговорил:

— Реви, Забимару!

У его меча тоже было имя. Бьякую это удивило и даже заинтересовало. К злости теперь примешивалось любопытство. Он чувствовал силу Абарая, эта сила плескалась в его оскале, в ярких волосах, взметнувшихся, когда тот прыгнул. Сердце вдруг заколотилось так сильно, что Бьякуя едва не пропустил удар. Меч Абарая длинный и гибкий как стальная змея, прошелся совсем близко от его лица. Но тот увернулся. Абарай мягко приземлился на потемневшие доски моста, меч вернулся к нему, в гнездо возвращается древесная змея, сложился и стал похож на пилу, которой монахи пилили поленья. 

— Ах дьявол! — Абарай в недоумении оглядел клинок, перевел взгляд на Бьякую. — Увернулся. 

— Наши силы не равны, Абарай Ренджи. Пропусти меня или придется тебя убить, — холодно протянул Бьякуя. Сила Абарая полыхала, будила и в нем желание драться. Он провел пальцами по рукояти Сенбонзакуры, и меч как будто ответил ему — тепло прошло по ладони к локтю. Бьякуя снова взглянул на Абарая. «Какой прямой и честный у него взгляд. Не смотря что бандит. И улыбка хороша», — подумал он и отчего-то желание драться стало сильнее. Абарай мотнул головой и снова позвал свой меч.

— Черта с два я тебя пропущу! — прорычал он. — Отберу меч, а потом тебя убью, будешь знать, как злить меня. 

Бьякуя поднял брови.

— Тогда — умри, — и поднял меч лезвием вверх. — Цвети, Сенбонзакура. 

Тысячи обоюдоострых лезвий разлетелись, окружая его, Бьякуя повел пальцами направляя их на Абарая. Тот и ахнуть не успел, как лепестки окутали его, вспарывая одежду и кожу. Несколько мгновений они полностью закрывали Абарая от взгляда Бьякуи, а когда тот призвал их, то увидел, что Абарай стоит на коленях, волосы темными волнами упали на лицо на плечи, кровь струилась по темным от татуировок плечам, по груди и лицу и капала на доски. 

— Думаю, теперь я могу пройти, — Бьякуя взглянул на него сверху вниз и встретил полный изумления и восхищения взгляд. 

— А ты меня обыграл, — прохрипел Абарай. 

— Проще простого, — ответил Бьякуя, убирая меч в ножны. А потом сделал то, что мечтал проделать с того дня, как прочел книгу. Использовал технику Быстрого шага, и в одно мгновение оставил позади и Абарая и мост. Но когда оказался на другом берегу, под ветвями старых кленов, не сдержался и обернулся. Абарай смотрел ему вслед.

Бьякуя вернулся к Унохане и за ужином спросил у нее, знает ли она Абарая Ренджи. Та поставила чайник на поднос, помолчала, ухмыльнулась.

— Знаю, — ответила наконец. — Наглец, каких мало. Но силен. 

Бьякуя кивнул, но не рассказал ей о драке на мосту. Абарай не давал ему покоя. Его яркие волосы алели перед глазами, стоило только закрыть их. «Что за татуировки?» — думал Бьякуя, пожалуй уж слишком много. — «Они что-то значат?» Абарай крепко впечатался в его память, и он даже слегка жалел, что больше не встретит его и не сразится. 

Но он ошибался. Спустя два дня, которые он провел, беседуя с теми, кто захаживал в гости к Унохане, приглядываясь и осматриваясь в столице, Бьякуя отправился в храм Чистой Влаги, чтобы петь сутры. Еще в монастыре все считали, что у него прекрасный голос. Он и сам любил богослужения, льющаяся будто из самого солнечного света мелодия успокаивала его и помогала отрешиться от всего земного и сосредоточиться. «Тебе следует научиться держать в узде страсти», — наставлял Укитаке. Бьякуя должен был согласиться. Он и правда иногда бывал слишком не сдержан. Ему помогала каллиграфия и пение больше всего. 

Утром он оделся в самое свое лучшее кимоно, которое сшили ему по приказу Уноханы. Бьякуя взглянул на себя в зеркало, прицепил меч к поясу, и отодвинув седзи, вышел на улицу. Между каменными стенами домов по узкому проулку горожане торопились к храму, слушать пение. Бьякуя пошел за ними, и скоро поднимался по лестнице в зал ста колонн.

Внутри народу набилось, не протолкнуться. Но Бьякую пропустили, чувствуя силу, исходившую от него и признавая в нем знатного господина. Он прошел вперед, почти к самым лотосовым лепесткам, в которых сидела богиня, и лишь когда опустился на колени, услышал сзади знакомый голос.

— Эй, ты чего пришел? Теперь мне точно придется отобрать твой меч.

Бьякуя ухмыльнулся. Сердце забилось сильнее, от низкого голоса по спине протекло тепло. Он передернул плечами, положил ладонь на рукоять. 

— После молитвы, — проговорил тихо. 

Позади забормотали, никому не нравилось, когда рядом болтают и мешают слушать. Бьякуя замолчал, но Абарай не успокоился на этом. И секунды не прошло, и тот пробрался вперед и сел рядом с ним. 

— Вот так надежнее. Я буду уверен, что ты не сбежишь, — ухмыльнулся Абарай, поглядывая на него. Бьякуя склонил голову. 

— Не стоит волноваться. На этот раз я точно порублю тебя на куски.

Абарай ухмыльнулся, и Бьякуя поймал взглядом усмешку. 

Но тут полилась лотосовая сутра и Бьякуя запел. Его голос зазвучал чисто и высоко под сводами храма. Сила струилась из него прозрачными розовыми лентами, и он словно купался в ней, и не сразу заметил, что к его голосу примешался еще один, низкий и глубокий. Бьякуя прислушался и понял, что вместе с ним поет Абараи. И его сила, горячая, бурная окутала Бьякую, мешаясь с его собственной, обжигая и волнуя. Бьякуе показалось, что на время песни они слились в один потом переплетенных голосов, восторг, свет и страх перед неизведанным — схлестнулись, пока читали лотосовую сутру.

И когда она закончилась, Бьякуе не хотелось прекращать песню, потому что тогда пришлось бы разорвать связь. Абарай шепнул ему на ухо.

— Пойдем, подеремся. А то тут полно народу, не самое лучшее место.

Бьякуя кивнул. Вместе они поднялись и направились к выходу, пробираясь через толпу. Перед ними расступались почтительно, думали что знатный господин отправляется домой со своим самураем. 

Молча они вышли из храма и отправились в сторону храмовой стены.

Бьякуя смотрел в спину Абараю, тот был немного выше него и шире в плечах. Смотрел и с удивлением чувствовал, как сердце колотится и как наливается жаром в животе. То ли в предвкушении драки, то ли от близости. Бьякуя уже и забыл, что знает Абарая всего пару дней. Ему казалось, что они знакомы сто лет и он много земель прошел вместе с этим бандитом. 

Когда людей вокруг почти не осталось, Абарай развернулся и выхватил меч. Его лицо пылало, он тяжело дышал. Темно красные волосы полыхнули, как солнце на закате. Бьякуя тоже выхватил меч. 

— Абарай, давай договоримся, — проговорил он. — Если я проиграю, ты заберешь Сенбонзакуру. 

Абарай хмыкнул. 

— Так и будет.

Бьякуя поднял руку, заставляя его замолчать. 

— Но если проиграешь ты — станешь моим вассалом.

Абарай долго смотрел ему в глаза, а потом кивнул.

— Так уж и быть. Только назови мне свое имя.

Бьякуя поднял меч лезвием вверх.

— Кучики Бьякуя, наследник великого клана Кучики. — А потом взглянул сверху вниз на Абарая. — Цвети, Сенбонзакура. 

И снова лезвие рассыпалось лепестками, и Бьякуя направил их на Абарая, но на этот раз тот сумел отбиться, выпустил свой меч, и тот распался в воздухе на множество частей, и рассеял лепестки. 

Абарай двинул рукоятью, оплетенной мехом, и рассмеялся.

— Ага, не так уж ты и силен!

Они стояли у храмовой стены, друг против друга, и слышно было как шумит забранная в каменные берега река, и лепестки сливы кружили в жарком влажном воздухе. Бьякуя взглянул на Абарая и увидел у его ног белого бабуина, который сидел на земле и наблюдал за ними. Бьякуя поднял рукоять, и кленок снова блеснул сталью. 

— Ты не так уж плох, Абарай Ренджи, — ответил Бьякуя и поднял руку. Ему не надо было произносить заклинание пут, оно возникло в его мыслях, и по руке к пальцам прошел огонь и ударил в Абарая. Тот с хриплым вскриком упал на землю. — Но не достаточно силен, чтобы победить меня.

Бьякуя подошел ближе, склонился над ним. Абарай смотрел на него снизу вверх. Длинные пряди липли к губами, он хмурился и отплевывался. Бьякуя убрал их, рассматривая его лицо. 

— Будешь служить мне?

Абарай провел языком по губам и осклабился.

— Ваша взяла, господин Кучики, значит, я теперь ваш верный слуга.

— Ну вот и хорошо. — Движением руки он убрал путы, и Абарай тут же поднялся на ноги. Бьякуя поискал взглядом бабуина, но тот исчез как будто и не было. 

— Здесь мои дела закончены, мы отправляемся на север, — проговорил он, положив руку на рукоять Сенбонзакуры. 

 

Глава 9

 

В тот же день Бьякуя и Ренджи отправились в обратный путь, на Север. Они прошли Киото по узким улицам, петлявших между высоких каменных заборов, вышли за пределы города и направились дальше, по высокому берегу реки к дубраве. Солнце садилось, под ноги ложились длинные темные тени, теплый оранжевый свет скользил по верхушкам старых дубов, окрашивал желто-красным водную рябь. 

Ренджи шел впереди, перекидывал из руки в руку кожаную флягу. Натянутый бок ударялся о широкую ладонь, фляга взлетала в воздух и приземлялась в другую. Алый хвост между лопаток колыхался в такт плавным движениям, Ренджи шел, как будто пританцовывал, мягко ступая. Он напевал, сначала тихо потом все громче песню, которой Бьякуя никогда не слышал, но внутри у него отчего-то становилось тепло.

— Солнце с гор спускается в темные долины, подари в дорогу мне соловья из глины. Спрячу я за пазуху, согрею на груди….

 

Песня текла, бесконечно долгая, Бьякуя перестал разбирать слова. 

На ночлег они остановились у склона горы, недалеко от водопада. Слышно было как он шумит, разбиваясь о камни, как переговариваются перед сном божества воды. Они бросили сумки и фляги, сели на землю. 

— Расскажите, зачем вам нужно на север? — спросил Ренджи, складывая сухие ветки для костра. — Правду говорят, что вы затеваете бучу против дома Шиба?

— Кто говорит? — Бьякуя нахмурился. Он знал, что слухи расползутся очень быстро. 

— Люди, — пожал плечами Ренджи. Он подпалил сухие ветки и они вспыхнули желтыми огоньками, сначала слабыми, зыбкими. Бьякуя протянул к ним ладони. Сумерки уже спускались на реку и на горы. Вечерний туман поднимался с земли. Ренджи зашептал что-то огню. 

— Что ты делаешь? — удивленно поднял брови Бьякуя.

— Читаю молитвы, чтобы злые духи не подходили к нашей стоянке, — ответил тот. — Я все детство провел в монастыре, а потом меня позвал меч и я ушел, — он улыбнулся, и Бьякуя невольно улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Ну и как, помогает?

— Еще бы, — Ренджи деловито подул на огонь, потом плюнул и довольно ухмыльнулся. — Теперь можно и поесть. 

Он разложил перед Бьякуей на платке лепешки и сыр, протянул ему воду во фляге. Бьякуя принялся за еду, а Ренджи, даже с набитым ртом, все продолжал разговаривать.

— Значит правда что говорят. Значит вы решили бороться с Шиба? И значит правда, что большое зло надвигается на нашу землю, и все оно от Шиба? Они одержимы демонами, это я точно говорю. 

Бьякуя ел молча, слушал Ренджи, смотрел на него поверх разгоревшегося костра. Следил за тем, как тот ловкими смуглыми пальцами отрывает куски лепешки, как жует, и смаргивает пот с ресниц, как убирает волосы со лба тыльной стороной ладони. Жар от костра грел руки, и как будто забирался внутрь, в разгоряченное после еды тело. 

Наконец Ренджи доел, завернул остатки ужина в узел и, высоко подняв острые локти, подвязал волосы куском белой ткани. 

— Спать пора, господин Кучики. Ложитесь, я посторожу.

— Мы будем бодрствовать по очереди, — отозвался Бьякуя, вытирая губы платком. Ренджи поймал это движение взглядом, Бьякуя почувствовал. Посмотрел на него, сложил платок и убрал в рукав. 

— Можешь лечь первым, я не устал.

Ренджи ухмыльнулся, прокашлялся, все не отрывая взгляда от его рта. 

— Ну раз ни вы ни я спать не хотите, так давайте посидим еще, а вы мне расскажете про ваш меч. Это же Сенбонзакура, великий белый меч? Про него столько слухов ходит, говорят, оттого у Шибы Куукаку нет руки, что она его хотела украсть у мертвого Соджина, а меч ее ранил. И что никто не может коснуться его, кроме истинного владельца. Я его еще на мосту узнал, но мало ли, подумал, вдруг получится.

Бьякуя завязал волосы лентой, скинул с плеч кимоно.

— Да, ты прав, — ответил медленно. — Откуда знаешь?

— Да я много чего знаю! — охотно объяснил Ренджи, растягиваясь рядом, подпирая голову ладонью. Огненные всполохи отражались в его зрачках, плясали в складках короткого косоде, на голых коленях и длинных икрах. — Слышал, что вы в столицу отправились и думал — вот встречу вас, убью, и меч мой будет. 

Бьякуя хмыкнул.

— Ну ты и наглец.

— Не жалуюсь, — Ренджи лег на спину, подложил руки под голову. — Но мне и служить вам нравится, может, научусь чему.

Бьякуя промолчал. Он достал из сумки книгу молитв и принялся читать, наслаждаясь тревожным теплом в груди. 

И только услышав тихий всхрап, поднял голову и понял, что Ренджи спит. Рыжие тени играли на его лице, крупном, но красивом. Бьякуя наклонился и долго рассматривал его, а потом снова вернулся к книге.

 

В полночь Ренджи проснулся, и Бьякуя лег и тут же уснул. И на этот раз ему снился вишневый сад, и лепестки кружили над ним, и вокруг и повсюду, и солнце искрилось в листве, и под ногами была теплая земля. И Бьякуя шел по саду, а рядом с ним шел белый бабуин.

«Бьякуя, ты забыл».

Лепестки замерли в воздухе. Бьякуя вздрогнул и повернулся. Но никого не было. Только солнечный свет вдруг стал пронзительным и холодным, а движения медленными, как будто он упал в студень.

«Тьма не ждет. Кончается лето». 

Лето? Но оно же еще и не начиналось.

«Помни».

Тут только Бьякуя узнал голос. С ним говорил его меч. Что-то мелькнуло под ногами, черная тень умчалась прочь, взметая лепестки с земли. Еще одна и еще. Множество черных скользких тел мчались прочь, призываемые чем-то в глубине сада.

«Помни». Шепнул ему меч голосом Ичимару. 

Бьякуя вскинулся и открыл глаза. Перед ним совсем близко было лицо Ренджи. 

— Господин, вы что-то бормотали, вот я и решил вас разбудить. — Он неловко отодвинулся, показывая фляжку. — Побрызгал, чтобы вы проснулись.

Бьякуя провел языком по пересохшим губам. Сел, вытирая мокрое от пота и воды лицо. 

— Нам пора, — бросил он, и поднялся. Ему хотелось остаться одному хоть на секунду, хотя он и был рад, что Ренджи с ним. Он сильнее подвязал пояс юката, пошел прочь, за деревья, к водопаду, встал на колени над водой. На дне среди камней, которые видно все до одного, плескались золотые речные духи. Бьякуя набрал воды в ладонь и они шарахнулись прочь, расцвечивая воду золотыми искрами. 

Он прижал ледяные ладони к лицу. Чувство одиночества вернулось, подкралось, застало врасплох. Словно окружило его прозрачным пузырем. Все видно, но ни до чего не дотянуться не дотронуться. И когда его плеч коснулись горячие пальцы Ренджи, Бьякуя едва не закричал.

— Да что вы дергаетесь, господин Кучики? — пробормотал Ренджи, разминая ему плечи. — У нас так всегда делали в монастыре, когда кому-то дурной сон приснился. Помогает отогнать духов сновидений.

Бьякуя опустил взгляд на воду. Песок и ил, который он поднял со дна, улеглись, и она снова стала прозрачной. 

— Хорошо, — хрипло проговорил Бьякуя, — теперь отойди.

Пальцы Ренджи замерли, Ренджи нагнулся, его дыхание обожгло затылок, волосы упали на плечи, прошлись по щекам, и он встал и отошел. 

— Идемте, господин, не сидите тут, простудитесь, — проворчал Ренджи. Когда Бьякуя встал, тот уже сидел у костра и жарил рыбу, насадив куски на толстые прутья.

 

Дорога взбиралась в горы, идти становилось труднее. Тяжелый холодный горный воздух не давал дышать полной грудью. Пахло хвоей и землей, и ледяной водой. Река шумела по камням, билась о пороги, мчалась и клубилась. 

Они шли по самому краю обрыва много часов, а потом дорога вильнула вниз, между покрытыми мхом камнями. В зеленом мягком настиле желтели тысячи желтых остролистых цветов, тонкие слабые ветки кустарников стелились по стенам. Дорога становилась все шире, а отвесные стены все ниже, и, наконец, Бьякуя и Ренджи вышли в низину. Перед ними раскинулось поросшая старыми гнилыми дубами низина. Белый густой туман стелился по земле, так что почти не видно стало ног. 

— Господин Кучики, — окликнул его Ренджи, — может нам лучше найти другую дорогу? Здесь, в этой самой низине много лет назад умерли страшной смертью люди старого полководца. Не след нам здесь ходить. 

— Идем, так быстрее, — осадил его Бьякуя и пошел вперед, между покрытыми мхом деревьями. Стволы отсырели, пахло гнилью, и Бьякуе все яснее чудился на губах стальной привкус крови. Вдруг что-то коснулось его между лопаток.

— Ренджи, в чем дело? — раздраженно бросил он.

— Осторожно! — закричал тот вместо ответа. Бьякуя успел выхватить меч и обернуться, и увидел что Ренджи стоит, сжимая рукоять меча в руках, а перед ним на земле лежит 

ветка. 

— Что это? — нахмурился Бьякуя.

— Господин Кучики, смотрите, — проговорил Ренджи тихо. Бьякуя сильнее стиснул в пальцах рукоять и медленно огляделся. Деревья вокруг дышали. Едва заметно они двигались, и тянули ветви к ним. 

— Идем, — приказал Бьякуя, и шагнул назад, и тут его пояс зацепила острая как копье ветка. Он отсек ее одним ударом, но тут же вокруг щиколотки обвилась другая. 

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура! — крикнул он, а Ренджи рядом позвал свой меч. Но лепестки лишь царапали деревья, а новые все наступали. Длинная ветка пробралась за ворот косоде и Бьякуя почувствовал укол между лопаток. Дерево с жадным чавканьем присосалось к коже, раздирая высасывая кровь и силу. 

 

Бьякуя вскинул голову, попытался вырваться, но только сильнее увяз в ветках гнилого дерева. 

— Господин… Кучики! — он дернулся, увидел, что Ренджи лежит на земле, и его утягивают все глубже черные корни.

И тут вдруг что-то полыхнуло, совсем рядом, едва не подпалив одежду Бьякуи. Ветки разогнулись, и он, не разбираясь, в чем дело, быстро выпутался и обрубил оставшиеся. Ренджи тоже вскочил, и оба они, стоя плечом к плечу, увидели, что к ним, сжигая все на своем пути, приближается демон. 

Ренджи забормотал молитвы, а Бьякуя поднял меч. 

— Цвети…

— Эй вы, слабаки, чего развалились, — заорал демон громовым голосом и выскочил прямо на них, сметая превращая в труху и пепел скрюченные деревья. — Ждете, пока они из вас кровь выпьют? Тогда с кем я сражаться буду?

— Господин Зараки, их двое всего, может, оставим, а то скучно, — раздался другой голос.

И третий откликнулся из тумана. 

— Заткнись лучше, Юмичика. 

Сразу за этим демон почти свалился на Бьякую откуда-то сверху, едва не сбив с ног. 

— Цвети… — снова начал Бьякуя, взбешенным и раздосадованный, но его снова прервали. 

— Чего несешь? Хватит уже, — тот, кого Бьякуя принял за демона, смотрел на него одним глазом сверху вниз. Длинные жесткие волосы торчали косицами в разные стороны.

— Я Зараки Кенпачи, а ты кто такой?

 

Глава 10

 

Бьякуя опустил меч, однако не убрал и продолжал рассматривать того, кто свалился ему на голову. 

— Эй, вы двое! — донесся до него голос Ренджи. — Спасибо, конечно, что спасли, но вы назвали нас слабаками и я теперь должен вас убить. 

— Ну да! Попробуй, слабак! — ответил голос одного из троицы.

— Эй, уснул ты, что ли? — высоченный, едва ли не под три метра ростом, Зараки Кенпачи наклонился к Бьякуе и заглянул в лицо. — Похож на девку, из благородных?

— Зараки Кенпачи, в другое время я бы отрубил тебе голову, но теперь у меня другие дела, — Бьякуя отступил и поискал взглядом Ренджи. Тот стоял, обнажив меч, и переругивался с двумя спутниками Зараки. 

— Ренджи, идем.

Ренджи потянулся и медленно убрал меч в ножны. 

— Господин хочет, чтобы я ушел, так что ваша смерть пока откладывается. Ну не обессудьте, в другой раз. Я уж не забуду оказать вам честь.

Лысый, похожий на монаха, громко ухмыльнулся.

— Не забудь. Лучше смерть от руки лучшего в северных горах, чем такая жизнь как у тебя.

Его приятель, смазливый паренек в пестром кимоно, положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Не разговаривай с ним, Иккаку, с ним достойной драки не выйдет.

— Другие дела, говоришь? А у нас нет никаких дел. Может, у тебя намечается хорошая драка?

Бьякуя снова взглянул на него. Сухое, смуглое лицо перечеркнули шрамы крест накрест, крупные белые зубы торчали, словно клыки. 

— Можно сказать и так, Зараки Кенпачи. Я, Кучики Бьякуя, наследник великого рода Кучики, собираюсь стереть с лица земли дом Шиба.

— Что, так вдвоем и собираетесь? — шире осклабился Зараки.

Бьякуя ухмыльнулся. 

— Ты ничего не слышал обо мне? Нет, мы не вдвоем. Пока я болтаю с тобой, на Севере Урахара Киске собирает войско. 

Зараки выслушал внимательно, прищурил единственный глаз. Долго молчал, как будто так и эдак прокручивал слова Бьякуи. Бьякуя не торопил. Ему нравилась дикая мощь Зараки, его сила, блеск в расширенном зрачке, звериный оскал. Такие войны никогда не помешают. А еще Зараки спас ему и его верному слуге жизнь, и Бьякуя должен был вернуть ему долг. Для таких как он лучшим подарком была бы хорошая схватка. 

— Может и слышал, а может и нет. Мне до чужой болтовни дела нет. Но зато я слышал, что у дома Шиба много смелых мечников, копейщиков лошадей и лучников. И я не откажусь уложить пару сотен, — наконец заговорил он. — Мы пойдем с тобой, Кучики Бьякуя, эй Юмичика, Иккаку.

Двое обернулись.

— Мы идем на север с Кучики Бьякуей.

Бьякуя кивнул.

— В тебе много силы, такие слуги мне нужны.

Зараки хмыкнул.

— Я сказал, что буду драться с твоими врагами, но твоим слугой себя не называл. 

Бьякуя убрал меч в ножны.

— Ты пойдешь под моим началом, так что изволь называть меня своим господином.

Зараки расхохотался.

— Если ты одолеешь меня в бою, тогда я назову тебя, как захочешь. 

Бьякуя кивнул.

— Хорошо. Идем. 

Он взглянул на Ренджи, и тот поклонился. Красные, густые волосы упали на лицо, рассыпались по плечам, и Бьякуя не сразу отвел глаза. 

 

Они вышли из долины деревьев и снова пошли в гору, по оленьей тропе, все дальше и дальше на север. Ветра становились холоднее, иногда приходилось идти по колено в снегу. Ренджи помог Бьякуе закутаться в кимоно на вате, все они надели сапоги из медвежьей кожи, и только Зараки Кенпачи казалось не чувствовал ни холода, ни ветра, шел, как и раньше, в сандалиях на босу ногу и только ухмылялся ветру. 

Бьякуя чувствовал, какой от него идет жар, и иногда всматривался в его повязку и думал, что Зараки Кенпачи — человек необычный. 

Они только раз остановились в дороге, чтобы перекусить лепешками. Спутники Зараки, Иккаку и Юмичика, поделились с ними саке, а Ренджи, который предусмотрительно запасся лепешками и сыром, угостил их. 

Бьякуя молча ел и слушал их разговор. Ренджи расспрашивал Иккаку с Юмичикой, кто они и откуда. 

Иккаку оказывается сбежал из монастыря после того, как зарубил братьев местного дайме. А пока скитался один, повстречал Юмичику. Тот играл в городском театре, но такая жизнь ему наскучила, и он сбежал с Иккаку. Вот уже больше десяти лет они бродили от восточных провинций до западных и так повстречали Зараки Кенпачи, которому поклялись верно служить. Ренджи кивал, перевязывал волосы, жевал лепешки, и Бьякуе казалось, что в воздухе становится теплее. 

Свою суму Бьякуя не открывал, хотя ему и казалось с самой столицы, что он потяжелел. 

Покончив с едой, они собрались в дорогу. 

 

Ночь они шли через перевал, по скользкой узкой дороге в скалах, и к утру вышли к знакомым местам. Солнце вставало над лесом, окрашивая оранжевым черные верхушки сосен, круглый склон холма и каменные стены крепости. 

 

На этот раз ворота им отворили почти сразу. Джинта лениво почесываясь буркнул:

— И принесет же в такую рань. А как ждать, так Джинта, — и важно зашагал к лестнице у галереи ворот. 

Ренджи присвистнул.

— Господин Кучики, разрешите мне разрубить его надвое. Наглый малец.

Бьякуя качнул головой.

— Нет. Нам нужно разыскать Урахару. 

С этими словами Бьякуя направился следом за Джинтой. Он слышал, как Ренджи вздыхает и ворчит себе под нос, что, мол, господину не надо быть таким добрым. Бьякуя незаметно улыбнулся. Зараки, Иккаку и Юмичика тоже пошли за ними.

Шаги пяти пар ног разносились по галерее, по начищенному до блеска старому дереву. На перилах важно восседали длиннохвостые петухи и провожали их взглядами черных, круглых глаз. Речка журчала под мостами, и над огромным садом неслись голоса птиц. Бьякуя с удовольствием вдыхал запах последней сливы и только сейчас почувствовал наконец, что вернулся.

В спальном павильоне их встретила маленькая девочка-служанка, поклонилась и замерла, рассматривая гостей.

— Отведи нас к хозяину, — велел Бьякуя.

— Хозяину? — девочка заморгала, зрачки в ее глазах стали узкими острыми. — Господину Урахаре?

Бьякуя нетерпеливо кивнул. Девочка ухватилась пальцами за край кимоно. 

— Вы — господин Бьякуя?

— Что у вас тут за обычаи! — возмутился Ренджи, выступая вперед. — Как ты разговариваешь с моим господином, а?

Девочка попятилась.

— Простите, простите, сейчас, — она снова отступила, но тут за ее спиной, словно из воздуха, появился и сам Урахара.

— Уруру, не бойся! Эти господа тебя не обидят, так ведь?

Уруру шмыгнула за его ноги, а Урахара с треском сложил веер и улыбнулся из под шляпы.

— Абарай Ренджи, какая знаменитость! О тебе судачит вся столица, а ты пришел ко мне, старому Урахаре. 

Ренджи покосился на Бьякуя, а потом поклонился, но как-то нехотя, кое-как, за что Бьякуе захотелось отвесить ему затрещину.

— А я вот вас не знаю, — проговорил выпрямляясь.

Урахара замахал на него веером.

— О, я ничем не знаменит, что меня знать, — потом снова раскрыл веер. — Зараки Кенпачи, Мадараме Иккаку, Аясегава Юмичика, рад принять вас в своем доме. 

Бьякуя скинул с плеч тяжелое теплое кимоно, спустил на пол мешок. Уж больно тот стал тяжелый. Но тут сумка зашевелилась, поползла по доскам галереи, раскрылась и из нее выкатилась черным клубком кошка. Бьякуя нахмурился. И откуда она взялась? По дороге залезла или он тащил ее от самого Киото?

Кошка встряхнулась, выгнулась потянулась, и вдруг на глазах вытянулась, сбросила шкурку и превратилась в женщину. В дочь Мастера Йоруичи. Она повела плечами, выставляя на показ голые большие груди. На ней не было ни лоскута одежды, только волосы падали на плечи.

— Ну наконец-то! Я думала — никогда не вылезу из твоего вонючего мешка, малыш Бьякуя, — она откинула волосы с лица и ловко щелкнула его по носу. Бьякуя едва не задохнулся от такой наглости.

— Придержи язык, женщина! — процедил он, потянувшись к мечу.

— Не ругайтесь! — встал между ними Урахара. — Лучше расскажите, откуда в мешке взялась такая уважаемая и прекрасная дама?

Йоруичи фыркнула, тряхнула волосами.

— Я — дочка великого Мастера Шохуин, Шохуин Йоруичи. Мне надоело сидеть под пятой отца, а тут у вас намечается хорошая драка. Вот и увязалась за Бьякуей. А ты кто такой?

Урахара замахал на нее веером.

— Урахара Киске, скромный человек. Не хочу вас смущать, но неплохо бы прикрыться. 

Бьякуя поджал губы. Чертова девка навязалась с ним, а он и не заметил. Значит всю дорогу через горы она просидела у него в сумке. Он бросил взгляд на Ренджи. Тот стоял, рассматривая большого белого петуха на перилах, пунцовый, как волосы у него на голове. 

— А так и не скажешь, что знатная, — прошипел за спиной Юмичика. — Ничем от шлюхи не отличается.

Иккаку промычал что-то многозначительное, но похоже, ни его, ни Юмичику, ни Зараки Йоруичи не интересовала.

— Идите отдыхать. А после ванны и сна встретитесь с остальными, — уже серьезно предложил Урахара, и повел Йоруичи к павильону, рассказывая о том, как интересно ей будет в его маленьком доме. Йоруичи важно кивала и озиралась вокруг. 

Иккаку промычал что-то многозначительное, и, кажется ни его, ни Юмичику, ни Зараки Йоруичи не интересовала.

 

Джинта проводил Бьякую в купальню, и, как в прошлый раз, оставил одного. Бьякуя был этому рад, ему хотелось отдохнуть и подумать. Где сейчас основные силы Шиба? В столице он много чего услышал и узнал, но необходима была точная информация. Он выяснил, что Шиба хорошо живут на Хонсю, у самого моря, и напасть на них там будет трудно, и надо бы хорошенько разведать подходы и тропы. Он чувствовал, что времени ждать нет, что надо торопиться. Уверенность крепла с каждым разом, когда он брал в руки меч. Сенбонзакура шептала ему об этом. «Лето кончается. Тьма не ждет». Бьякуя окунулся в горячую воду и закрыл глаза. По телу пополз жар, сворачиваясь тугими кольцами в паху, Бьякуя вздохнул глубоко, стараясь успокоить сердце. Перед глазами в темноте вспыхнули длинные алые пряди Ренджи, и Бьякуя почти поймал их губами. Ренджи обернулся к нему, потянулся, чтобы закрыть собой, густыми горячими волосами. Бьякуя задохнулся, когда их тяжесть и запах окутали его. Он провел ладонью по его крепкой горячей спине и очнулся. 

Он сидел один в бочке, в которой уже остывала вода. Тихо поскрипывали доски, стрекотали цикады, в животе было пусто, а во рту сухо. Бьякуя выбрался из бочки, расчесал и перевязал волосы. 

Он задремал, но в этот раз не видел ни мертвой деревни, ни сакуры, ни черных теней. Он видел Ренджи. В груди стало сладко и тесно. Бьякуя улыбнулся. Хотя он спал всего минут двадцать не больше, но кажется, отдохнул лучше, чем за прошедшую неделю. Он накинул кимоно, которое Джинта оставил для него на лавке, и вышел из купальни. 

 

Все уже собрались в голубом зале Спального павильона и ждали его. Ренджи сидел, скрестив ноги, сунув руку за отворот юкаты. 

— Да ты, малыш, и не слышал никогда настоящей сутры! — втолковывал он.

— Это я не слышал? — кипятился Ичиго. Когда Бьякуя вошел, они замолчали и обернулись на него. Гриммджо тоже был тут, развалился, вытянулся, кивнул ему лениво.

— Здравствуй, господин, мы уже и не ждали, что ты вернешься, — бросил он.

Бьякуя сел рядом с Ренджи и неспеша вытер руки влажным полотенцем. 

— Рад видеть вас всех в добром здравии, — проговорил он, окидывая своих подданных взглядом. Зараки, который сидел поодаль и молча ел, только дернул бровью.

— У нас есть три недели, чтобы подготовится к походу на Хонсю. Пока я отправлю человека разузнать о Шиба и обдумаю, что мы предпримем дальше. 

Он подцепил палочками комок риса.

— Что вы узнали, господин, когда были в столице? — спросил Ичиго. Он кажется окончательно воспрял духом, следы печали исчезли с его лица, солнце искрилось в рыжих волосах и теплых карих глазах. 

— Я прочитал книгу великого Мастера Шихоин, — ответил он. — А еще выяснил, где сейчас сидят основные воска Шиба. Не забывайте, что на их стороне темная сила, они одержимы ею. Никогда не ослабляйте внимания, никогда не переставайте совершенствоваться в искусстве боя. Три недели мы все проведем в тренировках.

Он снова вернулся к еде, незаметно наблюдая за собеседниками. Иккаку и Юмичика переглянулись, Ренджи нахмурился, Ичиго забыл про рис и рыбу и задумчиво смотрел в поверх голов в сад. Кенсей объяснял Шухею, о какой книге речь. А Зараки Кенпачи оперся на меч и поднялся.

— Мне тренировки не нужны, пойду спать, раз война еще не скоро, — он потянулся, хрустнул поясницей, и медленно пошел через комнату к раскрытым седзи.

Бьякуя не остановил его. Первая драка покажет, нужны ли ему тренировки, тогда и станет понятно, кто на что способен. Но от Зараки исходила такая сила, что Бьякуя был уверен — он не подведет. 

 

После еды Бьякуя удалился в свою комнату и открыл книгу молитв. Знакомые с детства песни полились со страниц, успокаивая, очищая. Он подставил лицо солнцу, набиравшему силу, и шептал сутры наизусть. И очнулся только, когда услышал, как ему вторит еще один голос. 

Бьякуя обернулся и увидел Ренджи, который уселся напротив него на террасе и молился, закрыв глаза.

— Ренджи, что тебе нужно? — окликнул его Бьякуя. 

Тот прервался на полуслове и уставился на него. 

— Господин Кучики, вы сказали, что мы должны практиковаться. Я выждал немного, и решил пойти и попросил вас потренировать меня. Таких как я конечно еще поискать, а все-таки вы больше можете, тут не поспоришь. 

Он расправил плечи и ухмыльнулся, и Бьякуя разглядел, как покраснели его щеки. 

— Тренировать тебя? — повторил он слова Ренджи и медленно закрыл книгу. Недавний сон вдруг вспомнился очень ярко, и по спине словно прошлись быстрыми пальцами, теплом окатило затылок. 

Ренджи кивнул. Солнце било ему в спину, и волосы горели красным огнем вокруг лица. Бьякуя отложил книгу сутр и поднялся на ноги. Меч лежал на подставке, золотые нити сверкнули, когда он коснулся пальцами рукояти.

— Что ж. Если ты не боишься, — он поднял Сенбонзакуру, которая отозвалась на его прикосновения легкой дрожью, и закинул ее на плечо.

— Не боюсь, — Ренджи помотал головой, следя взглядом за каждым его движением. Бьякуя знал об этом, но в глаза ему не смотрел. Медленно подошел, положил ладонь ему на плечо. 

— Идем, — и сорвался с места. Он хорошо освоил страницы про технику быстрых шагов, но почти не использовал ее с тех пор как добрался до Киото. Он пересек промчался через сад над сверкающей рекой, над бамбуковыми зарослями и скрюченными соснами, и вернувшись обратно, нагнал Ренджи у второго моста.

— Слишком медленно. Как же я буду тренировать тебя? — спросил он, вставая перед ним. Ренджи нахмурился, но не отступил.

— Я научусь господин Кучики, вы во мне не сомневайтесь. 

Бьякуя поправил пояс кимоно и, не ответив, пошел вперед. 

 

Ренджи и правда оказался неплохим учеником. До самого вечера они тренировались, и он хотя и вымотался, не подавал виду. На усыпанной гравием площадке между пагодой и садом камней не осталось места, где бы Ренджи не растянулся, поверженный его мечом или тайными приемами, которым Бьякуя научился из книги Мастера. 

Но Ренджи каждый раз вставал, отряхивался, перехватывал Забимару и начинал снова. Бьякуя снова видел белого бабуина, который каждый раз приходил, когда Ренджи высвобождал силу меча. 

Когда солнце спряталось за высокой стеной вокруг крепости, Бьякуя убрал меч в ножны. 

— Ты не разочаровал меня, Ренджи, — сказал он. — Но теперь нам надо отдохнуть. 

Ренджи нехотя кивнул, утер лицо тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Завтра я буду драться в полную силу, — ответил он с ухмылкой. — Это сегодня я вас пожалел, думал, что господин устал и не стоит уж слишком его утруждать. 

Бьякуя удивленно вздернул брови, но потом улыбнулся невольно.

— Не ври. И иди спать, — приказал он Ренджи, и они вдвоем пошли обратно, к спальному павильону. 

 

 

Бьякуя надеялся, что сны сегодня ему не приснятся. Надел юкату, положил голову на твердый валик и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Тело гудело от физического напряжения, но лишние мысли ушли, и Бьякуя скоро задремал, убаюканный стрекотом цикад, журчанием реки, гудением теплого ночного ветра в бамбуковых стеблях. 

 

Бьякуя стоял посреди заброшенной деревни. Мертвыми глазами смотрели на него пустые окошки вбитых в землю домов. Он понюхал воздух — тошнотворно сладкий запах ударил в ноздри. Пахло так, как будто совсем рядом под солнцем оставили павшую лошадь. Бьякуя огляделся и увидел, что неподалеку столпом над кучей тряпья вьются мухи. Он пошел туда, чтобы разобраться, что случилось.

— Ты и сам знаешь, — пропел под его ногами лис. — Зло повсюду. В воде и в земле. И на небе. Ты ищешь его в одном месте, а оно выползает в другом.

Он шмыгнул, мазнув хвостом по икрам и скрылся в зарослях тростника. А Бьякуя шел дальше, туда, где жужжали сотни мух. Осталось пройти несколько шагов, запах стал почти непереносимым, Бьякуя остановился и наклонился. Перед ним, сброшенные в кучу, лежали люди, в их раскрытых животах блестели белые бока толстых червей, мухи садились им на губы и на глаза. Оттого казалось, что они двигаются, что вся куча шевелится, ползет к нему. Бьякуя отступил и наткнулся спиной на что-то мягкое. Обернулся. На него смотрели пустыми глазами истлевающие лица мертвецов. Мухи ползали по их лбам, черви копошились в волосах.

— Ты носишь зло в себе, — сказал ему меч голосом Ичимару. Гнилые кости-пальцы потянулись к его лицу. Бьякуя смотрел в глаза мертвецов и видел Урахару, Кенпачи, Ичиго, учителя, Йоруичи, их было множество, многие сотни, всех тех, кто доверился ему и погиб. 

 

Бьякуя проснулся сразу, словно его выдернули из сна. Хватая ртом воздух, он открыл глаза и уставился прямо на Ренджи, который снова как в лесу, сидел наклонившись над ним и быстро шептал молитвы. 

— Ты что тут делаешь? — прохрипел Бьякуя, пытаясь сесть. 

— Тихо, господин, не вставайте, — Ренджи мягко уложил его обратно на футон и принялся вытирать лицо влажным полотенцем. — Я волновался, чувствовал, что вам опять приснится дурной сон и пришел. Верный слуга всегда должен быть рядом с господином, вы же знаете.

Ренджи коснулся прохладной тканью его ключиц, мазнул по груди. Бьякуя стиснул его запястье. Ренджи не было среди мертвецов, Бьякуя хотел спросить его, почему, хотел спросить, откуда у него белый бабуин, которого Бьякуя часто видел во сне и наяву задолго до их встречи, но не спросил, а потянул Ренджи на себя, стиснул пальцами густые кое-как подвязанные волосы. Ренджи не удержался, навалился на него, прижался всем телом. И против обыкновенного не стал болтать и шутить. Он обнял Бьякую в ответ, не удивляясь и не отталкивая, как будто так и надо.

Вслепую ткнулся губами в его шею, развел колени, и Бьякуя с трудом удержал стон. Голова опустела, не осталось ни следа от кошмара, который разбудил его. Только удары сердца в висках и в паху и налитая плоть у живота. 

Ренджи приподнялся, не дожидаясь приказа, направил его в себя. Луна светила ему в спину, и Бьякуя не видел его лица, он потянулся к нему, словно слепой, провел пальцами по бровям, по носу, по губам. Остались только прикосновения и движения в такт, как будто они катались на лодке. Гладкий лоб, острые ресницы, мягкие сухие губы. Ренджи приоткрыл рот, и Бьякуя коснулся его зубов, а когда тот снова приподнялся, дотронулся до языка. Ренджи застонал, выпуская его пальцы, и Бьякуя прижал ладони к его груди, провел, очерчивая, по животу. Густые жесткие волоски от пупка вниз прошлись по коже. Влажная головка коснулась запястья, и Бьякуя поймал ее в ладонь, обвел пальцами. Крайняя плоть соскользнула, она легла в руку, крупная, гладкая, уздечка натянулась, когда Бьякуя провел по ней большим пальцем. Ренджи дернулся, пытаясь подстроиться под движения его пальцев. Лодка накренилась, ветер раскачивал ее все быстрее и быстрее. Вся кровь ухнула в пах, голова горела как в лихорадке. Бьякуя приподнялся на локте, забрал напряженную плоть в кулак. Ренджи сомкнул пальцы поверх его пальцев, Бьякуя потянулся к нему, в безотчетном стремлении видеть его лицо, когда они оба достигнут края. Ренджи приоткрыл рот и тихо стонал, хмурился, словно ему было больно. Бьякуя подался еще немного вперед, и Ренджи наклонился к нему, а потом резко выгнулся, опускаясь всем весом. Семя брызнуло на пальцы и живот Бьякуи. Лодка перевернулась, и он на мгновенье закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как погружается в черную глубину. Он разжал кулак, вцепился в бедра Ренджи и вскрикнул. 

Волна откатывала долго, перед глазами мелькали золотистые искры, волосы Ренджи щекотали щеку. Ласковое тепло окутало тело. 

— Господин, разрешите мне вас почистить, — пробормотал ему на ухо Ренджи. Бьякуя поднял брови, но глаза не открыл, так и лежал, пока тот вытирал его живот, аккуратно обводил головку. 

— Ну вот, готово, я вас запачкал, дайте руку, — он потянулся к руке Бьякуи, но тот наконец открыл глаза и отобрал полотенце, вытер подсохшее семя с пальцев. 

— Вам не надо было…

Ренджи сидел рядом с футоном на коленях. Свет луны теперь падал сбоку, и Бьякуя смог рассмотреть его. Волосы лежали на плечах, падали на лицо, и Ренджи расчесал их пятерней и прихватил невесть откуда взявшимся куском тряпицы. Пояс распустился, юката распахнулась, и видно было широкую грудь, темные волосы в паху. 

— Ложитесь спать, господин, — попросил его Ренджи, привстал, сел удобнее, скрестив ноги. — Вам надо отдохнуть. Боги сказали мне, что завтра будет большой день.

Бьякуя ухмыльнулся.

— Ты разговаривал с богами?

Ренджи пожал плечами.

— Конечно, я разговариваю с ним постоянно. Спите, спите, господин.

Он встряхнул сбившееся на пол одеяло и накрыл Бьякую, как заботливая служанка. Бьякуя вспомнил настоятеля, но с удивлением отметил, что грусти больше нет, и воспоминания отдалились и потускнели. 

Он снова закрыл глаза. Стрекотали сверчки, Ренджи тихо напевал сутры, и его голос сливался со стрекотом цикад и с журчание ручья, укачивая, убаюкивая. Бьякуя погрузился в сон без сновидений, долгий, глубокий и сладкий.

 

 

Бьякуя проснулся оттого, что в глаза ему светило солнце. Ренджи рядом не было, зато его голос слышался из коридора.

— Иди и принеси горячей воды моему господину, пока я тебя не отлупил!

Бьякуя сел на футоне. Тело казалось легким, почти невесомым, хотелось лечь на солнце и лежать, не двигаясь еще много много часов, прислушиваясь к теплу внутри. Но нужно было подниматься. Бьякуя покрепче подвязал юкату, заозирался в поисках своей котомки. 

— Дорогой Бьякуя, прости, что беспокою тебя так рано, — не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять — Урахара стоит на террасе.

— Что случилось?

— Сегодня ночью слуга твоего брата, Кераку Шунсуя, принес послание. Прочтешь?

Бьякуя закончил причесываться и, встав, протянул руку. В ладонь лег туго свернутый свиток. Бьякуя оторвал печать и развернул бумагу.

«Я знаю, что ты сейчас у уважаемого Урахары Киске, брат мой. Пишу тебе как можно быстрее, чтобы приезжал и поддержал меня. Я с верными мне людьми поднял мятеж против наместника клана Шиба в нашем краю. Призываю тебя поторопиться».

Бьякуя аккуратно свернул послание. 

— Урахара, ты обещал мне людей. Передай всем от меня приказ, чтобы собирались в путь и не брали с собой ничего кроме воды и оружия. Мы будем скакать без остановки. И еще — отправь надежных слуг в Хонсю.

Урахара улыбнулся из-под шляпы.

— А ты вырос, малыш Бьякуя, я вижу в тебе черты отца и деда. Хорошо, я выполню твое поручение, мой милый Бьякуя. 

Он раскрыл веер и исчез с глаз. Бьякуя мог видеть, как он мчится через сад, и не удивился. Конечно же Урахара знал технику быстрых шагов. 

 

В тот же вечер они выступили из Осю с отрядом в сто человек и погнали коней от заставы к заставе, от города к городу. И вместе с Бьякуей впереди скакали его верные войны. 

 

Глава 11. 

 

Солнце опускалось за голубые горы Ацукаси, когда Бьякуя и его отряд миновали заставу Адати и отправились дальше, через равнину, к деревне, а от деревни к почтовой станции. Там они остановились, чтобы дать отдохнуть коням и людям перед переправой через реку Кину. 

Бьякуя спешился и оглядел отряд. До станции добрались человек восемьдесят не больше.

— Где остальные?

Кенсей, который как раз отдал своего коня конюшему, повернулся к нему.

— Кой у кого подковы стерлись, а те, что пешком шли, ноги разбили. 

Бьякуя нахмурился. У него не было выбора. Или бросить брата, или терять людей по дороге. 

— Отдохните и двинемся дальше, — приказал он. Ренджи спрыгнул на землю и подхватил под уздцы их коней. 

— Ну-ка, пошли, красавцы, — он погладил бок уставшего зверя, конь дернул ушами и фыркнул, как будто ответил на ласку.

Бьякуя немного постоял, понаблюдал за тем, как Ренджи успокаивает и уводит коней, а потом вместе с другими вошел в гостевой дом. 

— Господин Кучики, — окликнул его Ичиго, который уже сидел за низким столиком, и ждал, пока слуга наливал ему саке.— Долго нам еще ехать? Много людей не добрались сюда, если мы будем двигаться так же — потеряем еще половину.

Бьякуя сел, помолчал немного, рассматривая плошки на своем столике.

— Да, Ичиго, — ответил он, наконец. 

— Мы могли бы ехать чуть медленнее! — не успокаивался Ичиго. Бьякуя поднял на него глаза и коснулся пальцами меча, который до этого снял и положил рядом.

— Эй, сопляк, не доставай господина, а то будешь иметь дело со мной, — вклинился в разговор Гриммджо. Он лежал, как обычно вытянувшись на татами, и взирал на всех полуприкрыв глаза, но тут весь подобрался, выпрямился. 

— Да ну? Веди себя тихо, получеловек, когда я разговариваю с господином Кучики, — бросил ему Ичиго.

Бьякуя оглядел обоих и положил меч на колени.

— Вы оба — ешьте. Мы продолжим двигаться так же быстро, как и раньше.

Он сжал меч пальцами, дожидаясь от него поддержки своему решению, но тот молчал. «Все равно, — подумал Бьякуя, — мятеж уже начался, нет смысла медлить». Ичиго и Гриммджо замолчали, но видно было, что оба остались при своем. Дай им только возможность, и они сцепятся. Бьякуя чувствовал в Ичиго огромную силу, и Гриммджо был не промах. В бою им обоим не будет равных, и потому чем быстрее они испробуют себя в деле, тем лучше. 

Вернулся Ренджи, сел рядом и велел слуге принести побольше рыбы, потому что рыба полезнее всего в дальних походах. Так он сказал, удовлетворенно оглядывая порубленного мелкими кусочками угря. У Ренджи всегда в запасе было множество разных полезных советов и примет, и Бьякуя ухмыльнулся, слушая очередную историю про полезную рыбу. 

От саке он отказался, достал из рукава свою бутылку и налил себе и Бьякуе.

— Лучше свое питье иметь, — проговорил он тихо, и его теплое дыхание коснулось щеки. 

— Где ты добываешь бутылки? — спросил Бьякуя. — В прошлый раз мы тоже пили из твоей.

Ренджи ухмыльнулся загадочно.

— А я не добываю, господин, у меня одна, зато какая!

Бьякуя удивленно поднял брови. Меч на коленях стал странно тяжелым и холодным, как становится ледяным мертвое тело. «Сенбонзакура», — мысленно позвал его Бьякуя. «Не все так, как кажется, — отозвался тот. — Ты думаешь, что поддержать брата правильно, а может повернуться иначе».

«Иначе? Как иначе?»

Но меч молчал. 

— Господин, вы слушали сейчас, что я рассказывал? — позвал его Ренджи. Бьякуя повернулся и посмотрел на него, как будто Ренджи мог знать ответы.

— Нет. 

— Я тут вам рассказываю, а вы не слушаете… — обиделся Ренджи. Бьякуя отвернулся и встал.

— Нам пора отправляться, — бросил он холодно, и первым вышел из комнаты. Солнце село за горы, стало холодно и сыро, почтовую станцию окружала густая глубокая тьма, и только двор освещали фонари, насаженные на деревянные шесты. 

Бьякуя отправился к конюшне, посмотреть хорошо ли отдохнули и напились лошади, но остановился у деревянных дверей загона.

Совсем рядом кто-то разговаривал, тихо тихо, так что Бьякуя едва разбирал слова. Один голос он узнал — он принадлежал Зараки Кенпачи. Но вот второй никак не мог распознать. Осторожно ступая, Бьякуя подошел к выложенным крест накрест доскам конюшни и заглянул за угол.

В пяточке света, который отбрасывал бумажный фонарь, прямо на земле, скрестив ноги, сидел Зараки, рядом с ним лежал, а перед ним, положив руки на колени, сидела девочка. Бьякуя замер и прислушался.

— Кен-чан! Тебя ждет большая драка! — весело шептала девочка.

— Да, — тянул в ответ Кенпачи. Потом почесал в затылке и вздохнул. 

— Кен-чан, о чем ты волнуешься? — спросила девочка, взяв двумя руками его большую руку. Зараки только отмахнулся.

— Давно у нас не было большой драки.

Вдруг девочка прижала пальчик к губам.

— Тссс, Кен-чан, ты слышишь, что-то подслушивает.

Зараки выпрямился.

— Нет, где?

Она махнула рукой в ту сторону, где стоял Бьякуя.

— Там!

Бьякуя отступил в темноту. Ему не хотелось себя выдавать, и он удивился, что девочка его почувствовала. Кто она такая? Скользнув за ворота конюшни, Бьякуя подошел к своей лошади. Шелковый бок дрогнул под пальцами. Кто же она? — снова задал себе вопрос Бьякуя. И тут же ответил. Она — его меч. Лошадь дернулась, и Бьякуя отвязал ее и потянул за повод.

Было в их разговоре еще что-то, что заставило его задуматься. Бьякуя услышал в голосе Зараки тревогу, и она, словно эхо, отозвалась в нем самом. Вспомнились слова меча, что все не такое, каким кажется. 

Лошадь ударила в землю копытом и, послушно переступая, пошла за ним. Тут как раз во дворе появились все остальные, Иккаку и Юмичика отправились выводить своих лошадей, Ренджи проверял нагрудники и луки у лучников, которые добрались вместе с ними до станции, Шухей и Кенсей раскуривали трубки. 

Ичиго поправлял рубашку и завязки на панцире. 

Бьякуя вскочил на лошадь. 

— Вперед, — скомандовал он, и первым погнал коня прочь от почтовой станции. Он слышал, как за спиной один за другим садились в седла и пришпоривали коней его спутники. И скоро под дороге понесся стук множества копыт. 

Бьякуя видел, как мелькнул и пропал за холмами храм Синего Будды, но не остановился. Скакал только вперед. Позади остался мост и прославленные места, где когда-то воевали его предки. Павшие войны провожали их, поднимаясь с поля боя и выстраиваясь вдоль дороги. Они поднимали фонари повыше, чтобы приветствовать Бьякую и его отряд.

Холмы перекатывались один в другой, как волны на море, на верхушки выползали деревни и спускались в низины. 

Когда небо посветлело, вдали показался главный город провинции Рокусё. Бьякуя проехали через заставу на въезде, но никто его не задержал. Как будто они знали, что Шунсуй ждет его. На улицах было пустынно, только неприкасаемые убирали трупы убитых, заворачивали их в грубое полотно и взваливали на телеги, как мешки с рисом. Бьякуя оглядывался по сторонам, на плотно закрытые двери домов, на сгорбившиеся деревья, на кровь, которая мешалась с дождевой водой, застоявшейся в лужах, и в сером утреннем тумане казалась почти черной. Меч вибрировал в ножнах, чувствовал, как души, оставшиеся на улицах, бродят, дожидаясь пока над их телами проведут обряд погребения. 

Городской дом брата стоял за высокой каменной стеной на юге города. Ренджи выехал вперед и постучал в ворота. 

— Эй, открывайте, господин приехал! — крикнул он, когда окно в воротах открылось. На несколько секунд за воротами воцарилась тишина, а потом стражники загремели засовами и распахнули створки, впуская отряд во двор. 

Пока Бьякуя спешивался, на террасе у главного входа появился и сам брат, Кераку Шунсуй. Его родила старшая сестра матери, когда была еще совсем юной, и ее только взял в жены Кераку Нореноске. Потому Шунсуй был на тридцать лет старше Бьякуи. Но поклонился ему, как равному, когда тот поднялся к нему по лестнице.

— Бьякуя, как давно я тебя не видел, — мягко, улыбаясь, протянул он. Бьякуя поклонился ему и невольно улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Я тоже давно не видел вас, дорогой брат. Но у нас нет времени на разговоры. 

Шунсуй лениво отмахнулся.

— На чашку риса и рюмочку саке время всегда найдется. Пусть твои люди отдохнут, а мы с тобой пока поговорим. 

Бьякуя оглянулся на отряд. Все отдали лошадей конюшим, но не уходили, ждали приказа, а Ренджи, заметив его взгляд, направился к нему. Бьякуя отвернулся. 

— Хорошо.

Он был несколько обескуражен неторопливой речью своего брата. Тот, казалось, никуда не торопился. 

Тут Ренджи остановился рядом с ними, и согнувшись в поклоне, проговорил:

— Господин Кераку, при всем моем к вам уважении, я не могу оставить господина Кучики с вами наедине. 

Шунсуй рассмеялся.

— А у тебя верные слуги, мой дорогой брат. Но все же разговор у нас пойдет личный. Прикажи своему человеку отдыхать и пройдем.

Бьякуя повернулся к Ренджи и кивком головы велел ему уйти. Тот помялся, но нехотя подчинился и, оставив их вдвоем, побежал обратно к остальным. 

Шунсуй кивнул, сунул руки в рукава цветастого кимоно и вошел в дом. Поместье Шунсуя было выстроено пару веков назад, крепкий дом, раскинувшийся павильонами и переплетенный галереями на целый километр. Комнаты, через которые вел Бьякую Шунсуй, не были застелены циновками. Они ступали по прохладному дереву. И только в небольшой спальне, где Шунсуй, наконец, остановился, полы были покрыты татами. 

— Садись, — Шунсуй указал ему, куда садиться, и сел сам, скрестив ноги. Тут же в комнате появился слуга и поставил перед ними бутылку саке и пиалы. 

— Как дела у твоего учителя, Бьякуя? Как его здоровье? — спросил Шунсуй, разливая саке и протягиваю одну пиалу Бьякуе. 

— Хорошо. Но я давно его не видел, — ответил тот, не скрывая удивления. Он не знал, что брат знаком с настоятелем.

— Я знал его много лет назад, — ответил Шунсуй, помолчав, потом взглянул на Бьякую и улыбнулся. — Когда мы познакомились, он был таким вот, как ты. 

Бьякуя кивнул, в голосе брата ему почудилась застарелая печаль, и он почувствовал себя неловко, как будто заглянул туда, куда никому не следует заглядывать. 

— Очень интересно, брат. Но я тут не за этим, — нахмурившись, проговорил Бьякуя. — Ты прогнал из Рокусё ставленника Шиба, перебил его отряд. И это только начало. 

Шунсуй медленно кивнул, покрутил в руке пиалу с саке. Морщины, которых до этого Бьякуя не замечал, собрались между бровей и вокруг губ.

— Шиба скоро узнают о том, что случилось. И пошлют сюда отряд куда больше, чем разбил я. Но мы можем опередить их. Сейчас они разместились между горами в низине, и думают, что хорошо защищены, потому что подойти к ним можно только по равнине, в она хорошо просматривается из деревни, где они сейчас стоят. 

— Есть еще пути, — прервал его Бьякуя. — Я отправил туда человека разузнать, что к чему. И он нагонит нас со дня на день или отправит письмо.

Шунсуй покивал, растянулся на циновках, разглядывая Бьякую. 

— А ты похож на своего отца. Но глаза у тебя дедовы.

Бьякуя кивнул и опустил глаза. Он думал совсем о другом. Когда к ним доберется человек Урахары? Успеют ли они раньше Шибы, или придется оборонятся здесь.

— Что ж, если мы все обсудили, я пойду, — сказал он наконец и поднялся. 

— Присмотрись к нему, — заговорил меч, как только Бьякуя вышел на террасу. Солнце уже взошло и он подставил жару лицо и руки. 

— Ты не доверяешь моему брату?

— А ты доверяешь ему? — спросил меч вместо ответа голосом Кицуне. Бьякуя удивленно поднял брови и тут же разозлился.

— Да. Кому мне еще доверять, если не ему? На кого положится?

Он пошел по террасе вдоль речки, но слова меча не давали любоваться старым садом и блестящей на солнце водой.

— Знаешь ли ты, как он расправляется с врагами? Уверен ли ты, что он не заключил сделку со злом, чтобы одолеть Шиба?

— Уверен! — Бьякуя прибавил шагу. Что-то махнуло по его икрам, мягкое и теплое. Бьякуя опустил глаза и увидел белого лиса.

— Ичимару?

— Не груби, — фыркнул тот. — Сегодня ночью я тебе покажу, как Шунсуй одолел Шиба. — он скользнул на перила и побежал по лакированному дереву так, словно шел по полю. Не боясь упасть.

— Чтобы он для этого не делал, он был вынужден, — бросил Бьякуя раздраженно. Слова Ичимару злили его. Кто знает, может быть у лиса своя выгода оговаривать брата? Как это выяснишь? 

— Оооо, мой дорогой, разве цель оправдывает любые средства? Не думал, что ты так считаешь. 

Бьякуя остановился, лис тоже замер и уселся на задние лапы. Бьякуя посмотрел прямо в его голубые глаза. 

— Ты сначала покажи а я решу, прав ты или нет, — отчеканил он и, развернувшись, пошел дальше. А лис остался позади, и Бьякуя спиной чувствовал его взгляд.

 

Когда Бьякуя вернулся после бани, в комнате его уже ждал Ренджи. Он тоже вымылся, переоделся в юката, расстелил футоны, и теперь причесывался, достав из напоясной сумки зеркало. Бьякуя невольно залюбовался его яркими волосами. Солнце путалось в них красными искрами, перекатывалось, как на волнах, когда гребень скользил вниз и поднимался вверх. 

— Господин, я решил, что вам надо выспаться, и вот… все подготовил, — заговорил с ним Ренджи. 

— Ты увидел меня в зеркало? — спросил Бьякуя.

— Нет, я чувствовал, что вы идете, еще когда вы выходили из бани, — ответил Ренджи. Он ловко скрутил волосы в жгут и перекинул через плечо. И они снова рассыпались, густые и мягкие. Бьякуя помнил какие они на ощупь и как они пахнут. Он опустился на расстеленный футон и, наклонившись, потянул Ренджи за пряди к себе. 

— Ложись со мной, выспаться время будет, — тихо приказал Бьякуя. Ренджи бросил зеркальце поверх одежды и улегся на спину, рядом с ним. 

— Как господин решит, так Абарай и сделает, — улыбнулся он, глядя на Бьякую снизу вверх, а потом серьезно добавил. — Но вы устали.

— Ничего, — Бьякуя наклонился над ним и коснулся губами его рта. — Потом отдохну. 

Ренджи шире развел колени, обнял его за шею и потянул на себя.

 

Человек Урахары вернулся к ночи. Бьякуя приказал всем явиться к себе в комнату и рассказал о своем плане. Решено было выступить утром.

 

Не успел он сомкнуть глаза, как на живот прыгнул белый лис.

— Ты спишь? Не вовремя. Я же сказал тебе ждать!

Он потоптался, подгребая под лапы одеяло. Ренджи нахмурился во сне, но лис дунул на его лицо, и тот развернулся на бок и захрапел. 

— Поднимайся, господин Бьякуя, я покажу тебе кое-что интересное. 

Бьякуя резко сел, сталкивая с себя лиса, и тот приземлился на все четыре лапы, словно кошка. 

— Это так важно?

— Да, — глаза лиса горели в темноте, он мел хвостами и кружил в проеме седзи. — Очень очень важно. Скорее вставай!

Бьякуя нахмурился. Что-то внутри него сопротивлялось ночной прогулке, он чувствовал, что не хочет знать то, что собирается показать лис, но так же знал, что должен пойти и увидеть. Он поднялся, подхватил меч и выбежал следом за лисом на террасу. В небе весела ущербная луна, освещая синий спящий сад, Бьякуя мазнул по ней взглядом, но лис уже шмыгнул в темноту, и пришлось бежать со всех ног, чтобы догнать его. Лис нырнул в бамбуковые заросли, просколзил с камня на камень между кривых сосен. Бьякуе пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не задеть ветки макушкой. Лис белым шаром скатился в овраг, Бьякуя — за ним. Если бы не умение передвигаться быстрее звука, он бы ни за что не нагнал Ичимару. 

Они промчались по самому дну темного и сырого оврага, перепрыгивая через ствола сгнивший деревьев, перемахнув через обломки старого моста. Бьякуя повторил все в точности, и припал к земле, когда лис кинулся за большой камень. 

— Смотри, видишь?

Бьякуя и правда видел. Впереди, в сотне шагов от них в земле врос дом. В еле заметном окне теплился огонек, вход закрывала деревянная дверца. Бьякуя потянул носом — пахло сыростью, гнилью и собачьей шерстью. 

— А теперь вспомни что ты читал в книге Мастера. Как стать невидимым для любой твари? Скройся и скрой свою силу, а потом иди за мной.

Бьякуя взглянул на лиса. Интересно, зачем это ему? Кто в этом сарае? Погребе? Землянке? Но заклинание прочитал. 

— Молодец, способный маленький господин Бьякуя, — проговорил лис. — Даже мне трудно понять, где ты. Ступай за мной и держи рот закрытым. 

С этими словами лис выскользнул из укрытия и потек, низко припадая к мшистой земле, в сторону врытого в землю дома. Бьякуя прокрался за ним. У окна лис замер, прижал уши и поджал хвосты, а Бьякуя присел на корточки. Несколько секунд они сидели молча, и потом лис коротко тявкнул.

«Загляни в окно», — приказал он мысленно. Бьякуя уперся ладонями о земляную стену дома и заглянул. В комнате, освещенной тусклым фонарем, в стенам были привязаны собаки. Их было может с десяток, все тощие, ребра выступали, как лодочные каркасы, только зубы скалились в бессмысленном скулеже и глаза сверкали. Перед каждой собакой стояли миски, полные мяса. Оно уже испортилось и воняло гнилой плотью. Но ни одна из собак не могла дотянуться до еды. Одни уже совсем обессилили и просто лежали, вытянув морду к миске, другие еще скребли лапами, рычали и скулили.

Лис дернулся, метнулся в темноту, Бьякуя не понял сначала, почему, но сделал также, не раздумывая особенно. Затаился рядом с лисом за скользкой мшистой корягой, скрытый темнотой, девятью хвостами и чарами. И почти сразу понял, зачем они прячутся. Недалеко послышался хруст веток, раз другой. Кто-то шел, нет, летел через лес, и шум приближался. Наконец, из зарослей волчьей ягоды появился человек. Он, кажется, просто возник у дверей дома. Использовал технику мгновенных шагов, как сам Бьякуя. Человек поднял руку и в ней появился шар света. Бьякуя с трудом удержал возглас удивления. Перед ним стоял его брат — Шунсуй. 

 

Глава 12.

 

Шунсуй поправил широкую соломенную шляпу и отворил круглую дверцу. Из дома понеслись лай и вой. Собаки скребли землю когтями, рвались на веревках — Бьякуя слышал как хрустели их кости.

— Еще не время, завтра утром вы будете готовы, — протянул Шунсуй. 

— Уходим, — шепнул лис Бьякуе в ухо. — Беги так быстро, как только сможешь. Бьякуя коротко кивнул. Лис белой молнией вылетел из-за коряги, Бьякуя поступил также, и они понеслись через лес в обратный путь. И всю дорогу, пока они бежали, Бьякуя вслушивался, не бежит ли сзади Шунсуй. 

Лис остановился, только когда они снова оказались в спальне Бьякуи. 

— Видел? — спросил он, стараясь отдышаться. Розовый язык казался почти черным в свете луны. Бьякуя вытер лицо рукавом и кивнул.

— Да. И что?

— Разве ты не знаешь, зачем он морит голодом собак? — поинтересовался лис, усаживаясь на лапы и встряхивая хвостами. Бьякуя положил меч на подставку, вытащил из волос обломок сухой ветки.

— Нет. Не знаю, — ответил быстро. Лес покачал головой. 

— Врешь. А себе врать не хорошо, маленький господин Бьякуя. Их этих собак получатся кровожадные духи, когда на заре Шунсуй отрубит им головы. Он будет управлять ими и пошлет их на равнины вместе с другими войнами. Такова будет цена победы. 

Бьякуя раздраженно стряхнул с юкаты капли ночной росы.

— Шунсуй поведет войска против Шиба. Это решено. Но я прикажу ему накормить собак.

Лис горько ухмыльнулся, и его морда стало удивительно похожа на человеческое лицо.

— Ты еще очень наивный, Бьякуя, но что ж, поговори, — лис снова дунул Ренджи в лицо и пропал. А Ренджи встрепенулся и приоткрыл один глаз. 

— Господин, что это вы сидите? Надо спать, — пробормотал он хриплым со сна голосом. Завтра — большой поход.

— Ничего, Ренджи. Я ложусь, — успокоил его Бьякуя, и правда лег рядом.

— А отчего юката мокрая? Где это вы бегали, а я не знаю? — настороженно прошептал Ренджи ему в ухо.

— Не мокрая, Ренджи. Спи, я приказываю, — пробормотал Бьякуя, закрывая глаза. Но сон не шел. Он никак не мог забыть отчаянный оскал и налитые болью глаза собак. Чтобы создать таких демонов, нужно обладать нечеловеческой жестокостью. Как мог его брат пойти на это?

 

Сон сморил Бьякую к утру, и проспав пару часов, он поднялся и приказал Ренджи одеть его. Не отвечая на вопросы, куда господин направляется так рано, Бьякуя вышел из комнаты и наказал Ренджи собираться в дорогу, а сам отправился к Шунсую. Тот тоже не спал, сидел перед зеркалом в тонком цветастом кимоно и расчесывал густые, ниже пояса, волосы.

— Брат мой, — заговорил Бьякуя, не медля. — Вчера в лесу я следил за тобой и видел, что ты затеял против наших врагов использовать рукотворных демонов.

Шунсуй замер с гребнем в руке. В зеркале Бьякуя видел отражение его лица. Шунсуй удивленно вздернул брови. 

— Ты следил за мной?

Бьякуя кивнул.

— Да. И я прошу тебя не использовать демонов для борьбы с врагов. У меня есть план и он сработает. Дай мне провести все так, как я задумал.

Шунсуй помолчал несколько секунд, улыбнулся и снова принялся работать гребнем.

— Может быть, ты не правильно понял то, что увидел. Это просто сторожевые псы, которых натаскивают на воров, — пояснил он, разбирая за прядью прядь. — Но я клянусь тебе, что не использую магическую силу против Шиба.

Он закончил причесываться, перетянул хвост шнурком и вколол между завязками пару шпилек, украшенных драгоценными камнями и золотом.

— Ты мне веришь?

Бьякуя смотрел в глаза его отражению и не знал, что ответить. Ему нужно было верить, потому что положиться в борьбе больше было не на кого. Урахара остался далеко на севере, а без людей Шунсуя у самого Бьякуи было слишком мало людей. Хоть сильных, хоть им и не было равных во всей Японии, а все же без помощи отрядов Шунсуя операцию им не провернуть.

— Извини, брат,— Бьякуя поклонился. — Верю. 

А сам вышел. Нужно было собираться в дорогу. 

 

Бьякуя и Шунсуй договорились действовать отдельно. Если выбить Шибу из уютной ложбины между горами, они отступят через море на соседний остров, туда, где остаются все их силы, и тогда победа будет в руках Бьякуя и его отряда. Но для того чтобы выгнать их, нужно окружить деревню. Шунсуй поведет своих людей на прямую, по равнине, а пока они будут сражаться, отвлекая Шибу от тылов, Бьякуя и его люди совершат переход через горы и нападут сзади, откуда никто никогда бы напасть не решился. Никто бы даже не дошел через перевал. Уж очень опасным тот был. 

Шухей и Кенсей надели панцири и шлемы, прихватили мечи и копья, и смотрели свысока на Иккаку с Юмичикой, которые не желали наряжаться.

— Мне без надобности ваши побрякушки, — заявил Иккаку, закидывая меч за плечо. — Меня никто и достать не успеет, как я уже с ними расправлюсь. На это Кенсей приподнял одну бровь и осклабился.

— Ну да! 

А Шухей нахмурился и проговорил, отчего-то смущаясь:

— Каждый достойный воин должен купить доспех, что есть признак его доброй службы.

Иккаку расхохотался, а Юмичика коротко хмыкнул и взглянул на Шухея, от чего тот смешался окончательно и замолчал. 

Гриммджо тоже ни во что не наряжался. Как был в косоде и в хакама из простого грубого полотна, так в них и ходил. Еще и хакама подвязал, чтобы удобнее было. Его длинные ярко-голубые волосы не убранными лежали между лопаток, и он то и дело ежился.

— Эй вы, с мечами и луками. Мне вообще не нужны все эти ваши штуки, — хохотал он, щелкая пальцами и хвастаясь перед всеми острыми когтями длиной как мечи для сепуки. Ичиго, проходя мимо, треснул его по загривку и бросил в лицо, когда тот взвился:

— У лошадей тоже есть копыта, не велика заслуга. Вот только мозгов у них маловато.

Гриммджо опасно прищурился, выставил клыки. Но напасть ему помешал Ренджи. 

— Эй вы, пустые головы, готовы что ли? — крикнул он, оглядывая всех грозным взглядом.

— Готовы, не ори, — откликнулся Зараки. Бьякуя не видел его со вчерашнего вечера и заметил, что тот тоже ничего не надел, и явился с мечом через плечо да с напоясной сумкой под накидкой. 

Бьякуя кивнул и сел на лошадь.

 

До самого вечера они шли к резному горному гребню, за которым лежала небольшая деревенька, облюбованная Шиба. А когда ночь спустилась, добрались до подножья и начали подниматься по оленьей тропе. Чем выше они забирались, тем холоднее становилось. Лошадей пришлось оставить и взбираться пешком. Деревца и мох на камнях попадались все реже, их окружали только покрытые снегом и льдом каменные глыбы, похожие на молчаливых великанов. На узкой дороге над пропастью идущий впереди Ичиго вдруг остановился. 

— Там женщина! — сказал он Гриммджо. Тот обернулся и сообщил Бьякуе. 

— Прекрасная, и, кажется, ей холодно! — продолжал Ичиго. Бьякуя выступил вперед и правда, разобрал на дороге присевшую на камень девушку. Она дула на пальцы, дрожала в тонком кимоно, а когда заметила их, подняла голову и слабо улыбнулась.

— Простите, уважаемые господа, я не могу поклониться вам как следует, очень замерзла, — прошептала она чуть слышно. Ичиго хотел бросится к ней, но Бьякуя остановил его.

— Кто ты и откуда? — спросил он. Девушка поднялась на ноги, сунула руки в рукава кимоно. Уж слишком легко она была одета. Если только отец какого-то нищего семейства из ближайшей деревни привел ее сюда умирать. Но тогда кимоно уж очень дорогое и украшения в прически слишком роскошные.

— Мы шли через горы с мужем и я отстала, — призналась девушка. Она сгорбила плечи, потупила глаза. — Я пропущу вас, идите следом. — Шепнула она, а потом вскинула ресницы, глядя прямо на Ичиго. Тот сглотнул и шагнул к ней.

— Ее надо согреть, разве вы не видите?

Бьякуя хотел удержать его, но тот вырвался и уже быстрее пошел к девушке. Она стояла все так же неподвижно и не смотрела ни на кого, кроме него.

— Спасибо, не надо, — шептали губы, но глаза говорили другое. 

— Стой, я приказываю!

Бьякуя поднял пальцы, чтобы заклинанием петли вернуть его обратно, но тут ему наперерез бросился Гриммджо. Уже стемнело, и он, не дожидаясь приказа, обратился в пантеру и толкнул Ичиго лапами в грудь. Тот упал на спину, и хотел уже вскочить на ноги, но Гриммджо удержал его, наваливаясь всем своим гладким гибким телом зверя. 

— Разве ты не видишь? — прошипел он Ичиго в лицо, — кто она такая?

— Отпусти, иначе я убью тебя! — крикнул тот. А девушка за их спинами неслышно шагнула вперед, ближе и ближе. Гриммджо учуял ее, развернулся, бросив Ичиго на дороге и выгнул спину колесом. Девушка закрыла лицо рукавом и тихонько рассмеялась.

— Глупый оборотень. Я только поцелую его и уйду, идите себе дальше.

Ичиго растрепанный, запыхавшийся приподнялся на локтях.

— Разве ты не замерзла? — пробормотал он.

Девушка убрала рукав от лица, и все увидели холодный лик снежной девы.

— Я замерзла много-много тысяч лет назад, когда замерзли восемь холодных адов. Иди же ко мне, не слушай никого.

Бьякуя снова поднял руку, чтобы произнести заклинание, но передумал. Ему хотелось посмотреть, как будет сражаться Гриммджо.

Тот весь собрался перед броском, мышцы ходили ходуном под гладкой, блестящей шкурой. Упор, толчок и он взлетел в воздух и резанул по ледяной маске девы. Она взвилась, рассыпалась сверкающими крупицами на дорогу, поднялась пургой в небо и кинулась с высоты прямо на них. Но Гриммджо снова атаковал, разбивая лапами плотный столб снега. Развернулся на дороге, едва не скользнув с обрыва.

— Не дури меня, как глупого сосунка, — рыкнул они. Его хвост мел по ледяной корке, когти скребли камень. 

Дева опять взвилась и снова появилась перед ними в обличье девушки. 

— Иди сюда, кошка, я тебя заморожу, — крикнула она. Ее крик разнесся эхом в горах. Бьякуя нахмурился. Еще обвала им не хватало. Он перевернул руку ладонью вверх и уже начал говорить заклинание, как вдруг черный вихрь разрезал снежную деву надвое и превратил лед в крупинки воды. Бьякуя удивленно взглянул на Гриммджо, а тот вздернул уши и смотрел на Ичиго. Тот давно поднялся с земли, выхватил свой меч и теперь стоял в полный рост, а от его удара на камне осталась глубокая черная трещина. 

— Простите, — хмуро проговорил он. — Мне стало жаль ее. 

Гриммджо поднялся на лапах и снова обратился человеком. Он стряхнул голубые волоски с рукавов косоде, потрогал носком медвежьего сапога разлом и ухмыльнулся.

— Добрая душа. Ему жалко, а мы отдуваться, — он прошел рядом с Ичиго и легко хлопнул его по лбу. — Идти отсюда надо. Пока дорога не осыпалась.

Бьякуя согласно кивнул и они двинулись дальше. Но Ичиго еще долго хмурился и все время поглядывал на Гриммджо, который, казалось, и думать забыл о снежной деве. 

В холодном небе появились бледные ледяные звезды, когда Бьякуя с отрядом вышел к расщелине в горах и увидел внизу, зажатую между двумя отвесными скалами деревушку. 

— Я пойду первым, — прошептал он.

— Врешь, Кучики, — раздался голо сверху, Бьякуя повернул голову и нос к носу столкнулся с Зараки, который навис над ним и почти придавил к земле.

— Первым пойду я, — ухмыльнулся он радостно. Бьякуя нахмурился, и только тут заметил на его плече девочку с розовыми волосами. Она радостно хлопала в ладоши и напевала:

— Кен-чан хочет драться, Кен-чан хочет драться. Бьякусик не мешай!

Бьякуя отодвинулся, погладил рукоять меча. 

— Я пойду первым, — повторил он. Зараки прищурился, отодвинул Юмичику и вышел вперед. Огни они потушили, но и без огней его белые острые зубы сверкали ярче луны в небе.

— Давай подеремся и решим, кто из нас пойдет, — вкрадчиво начал он.

Бьякуя скинул пальцем кожаную петлю и вытащил меч наполовину. 

— Не время и не место тут сражаться. 

— Тогда не мешай, — Зараки отодвинул его плечом, но Бьякуя снова преградил ему дорогу, выхватил Сенбонзакуру из ножен. Меч гудел, предчувствуя драку.

— Мы пойдем вдвоем. Ренджи, ты идешь следом с остальными.

Зараки расхохотался.

— Хорошо придумал, Кучики. Так стало быть сделаем Шибам подарочек.

Бьякуя кивнул. Ярость меча передавалась ему, заражала, пробиралась в самое сердце.

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура, — крикнул он и, направив перед собой миллион лепестков, помчался вниз к деревне. Зараки не отставал, скользил рядом, а за ним стеной огня вставала его сила. 

Шибы весь день бились с Шунсуем, который добрался быстрее, напрямую по равнине, и не ожидали нападения с гор. Они выставляли мечи, шептали заклинания, призывая мертвых воинов на свою сторону, но те не успевали встать из земли. Зараки крушил их своим мечом, превращал в пепел одной мощью своей силы. 

Скоро к ним подоспели и остальные. Людей Шиба осталось не меньше тысячи, а у Бьякуи было только девять, но казалось, что сражается целая армия. 

Еще солнце не встало над горными хребтами, а Шиба были разбиты. Не осталось никого, только поверженные тела между домами. Жителей видно не было, они попрятались в погреба, подальше от побоища. 

Все стихло, в воздухе пахло кровью и жареным мясом, кровь заливала землю и окрасила красным воду в реке. Бьякуя пошел на встречу отрядам Шунсуя, обходя трупы. Деревня закончилась, и он вышел к равнине, на которой разбил стоянку брат. Здесь было очень тихо и видно было, как над лесом вдали встает розовое солнце. Бьякуя огляделся и на сердце у него стало холодно. Повсюду валялись войны Шиба, разодранные в клочья. Ни один человек не способен был так изуродовать тело. Бьякуя не сомневался — их рвали острыми клыками. Вырывали клочья кишок, отрывали руки, выжирали лица. Некоторые из солдат еще шевелились, ползали в грязи, как большие безглазые черви. Бьякуя сильнее сжал рукоять меча и отрубил голову одному, у которого не было нижней части туловища до самых ребер. А потом посмотрел вперед на шатер, в котором горели огни. 

Значит, Шунсуй не сдержал обещание. 

 

Глава 13.

 

Люди с обезьяньими лицами вели его к виселице, и он не сопротивлялся. Он знал, что так должно быть, что ему суждено умереть с петлей на шее, со связанными за спиной руками, в бесчестье, под серым чужим небом, вдали от тех, кто был ему дорог. Он шел босиком по холодной земле, острые камни резали ноги. А люди с лицами обезьян готовили веревку. Здесь были судьи, сидели втроем на деревянных тронах и смотрели на него обезьяньими глазами. 

— Кучики Бьякуя заслужил смерти, — говорил один судья, самый высокий, в самой роскошной шапке на мохнатом затылке. — Разверните его к нам спиной, когда будет вешать, мы не хотим видеть его лицо. 

Бьякую подвели к лестнице и пихнули, чтобы он сам поднялся к петле. Бьякуя подчинился. Забрался на деревянную подставку, позволил надеть петлю себе на шею.

— Господин Кучики, что это вы делаете?

Знакомый голос заставил его обернуться. У подставки сидел белый бабуин и разговаривал с ним голосом его меча.

— Зачем вы сюда забрались?

— Я должен умереть бесславной смертью, — повторил Бьякуя то, о чем только что думал. Бабуин заморгал и улыбнулся. 

— Ну уж нет, давайте-ка вы заканчивайте представление. Вот и Сенбонзакура вам кричит, а вы не слышите.

Бьякуя посмотрел на руки — он крепко сжимал рукоять меча, а острие было готово разлететься на миллионы лезвий. 

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура, — проговорил он, и проснулся.

Пахло морем и табаком, а над лагерем на скалистом берегу застыла полная луна. Ренджи сидел рядом и курил трубку.

— Ренджи, почему ты не разбудил меня? — спросил Бьякуя, садясь.

— Потому что вам надо было отдохнуть, — пожал тот плечами, взглянул на Бьякую и ухмыльнулся. — Но раз вы встали, то я объявлю подъем. 

— Стой. — Бьякуя схватил его за рукав кимоно. — Твой меч — белый бабуин, так ведь? Забимару?

Ренджи кивнул.

— Да, мудрый дьявол, почти как я, но еще мудрее. Поднимайтесь, господин, пора отправляться. 

Пока Ренджи будил остальных, Бьякуя встал, закрепил на поясе меч, и подошел к самум краю обрыва. По воде до самого горизонта пролегла серебряная лунная дорога. Далекая, холодная, нездешняя. Бьякуе казалось, что она уходит на самое небо. 

— Все отрядам! — кричали сзади его верные слуги. А он вспоминал последний разговор с Шунсуем у горной деревни. 

Как тогда Шунсуй ответил ему, поглаживая головы мертвых собак. Он сказал, что Бьякуя еще слишком молод и не понимает всего. Сказал, что зло, которое овладело домом Шиба, не остановится ни перед чем, а значит и им не стоит церемониться, когда на кону стоит судьба всех живых и мертвых. 

— Ты говоришь — я обманул тебя, — ухмылялся Шунсуй из под шляпы. — Но посмотри, они проиграли, мы победили, кому какое дело, как?

Бьякуя слушал молча, а когда брат закончил, приказал ему собирать людей. Они отправлялись в последний поход на остров Хонсю. Бьякуя решил напасть на главные силы Шиба с моря. 

А самого Шунсуя попросил ехать в столицу, объявить там, что злые времена прошли, и снять всех ставленников дома Шиба. Он написал письмо Императору, и отдал его Шунсую. Когда Император очнется после долгого сна, в который его погрузили слуги дома Шиба, он прочтет обо всем, что было и что происходит сейчас, и почтит всех их великой милостью и решит, кто станет править страной.

Шунсуй обещал, что выполнит просьбу, надвинул шляпу ниже и налил себе саке. А Бьякуя вышел из шатра и приказал своим людям собирать отряды.

И вот теперь они были в часе ходьбы до порта. Шиба не думали, что кто-то другой кроме них, способен совершить путешествие по неспокойному морю и одержать победу на воде. Бьякуя решил, что другого выхода нет — придется показать им, что его войско может и это. Разбить их корабли, вступить на Хонсю и уничтожить Куукаку Шибу и ее братьев. 

— Господин, все готово, — окликнул его Ренджи. Бьякуя кивнул. Пора отправляться в путь.

 

Дорога спускалась со склона на улицу города-порта Наитоба, копыта лошадей стучали по мощеному камнем тротуару, пока отряд продвигался к пристани. У причала Бьякуя приказал всем остановиться и спешится. 

— Кто имеет опыт в делах мореходных? — спросил он у своих верных слуг. Мугурума Кенсей выступил вперед.

— Я имею! — проговорил он, складывая руки на груди. — Еще до того, как оказался на службе у Укитаке со своим братом, ходил под флагом кансайских бандитов. 

Бьякуя кивнул с одобрением. 

— То, что надо. Иди и раздобудь нам два крепких судна.

Кенсей поклонился и отправился мимо рыбацких лодок по пристани.

— Он точно знает, кого искать. Великая богиня Каллипсо любит его, — объяснил Шухей, глядя на море. Начинало светать, луна побледнела, а по бескрайнему небу растекалась заря, перекатываясь по волнам розовыми бликами.

— Хорошо, — ответил ему Бьякуя.

 

Они ждали Кенсея около часа, перекусывали рисом, курили, пили саке, травили байки про море и про морских бандитов. 

— А я, когда однажды вышел в море на лодке, видел корабль призрак. 

— А я повстречал говорящего тунца!

— Морская принцесса подарила мне вот этот амулет.

Бьякуя слушал в пол уха, пока кто-то из солдат не сказал:

— Слышали, что один из братьев Шиба, Кайен, вместо меча сражается трезубцем? Говорят, он призывает в помощь само море, оттого никто не может победить их в морском бою.

Кайен управляет морской стихией? Этого Бьякуя не знал. 

— Ты многого не знаешь, — проговорил ему на ухо меч. Бьякуя прижал пальцы к вискам. 

— Ты думаешь, что зло одинаково ужасно для всех, и ты ошибаешься. Оно может соблазнять и приманивать.

Бьякуя мотнул головой.

— Перестань заговаривать мне зубы, — прошипел он. — Мы победим Шибу и загоним зло туда, откуда оно появилось.

— Наивный ребенок, — процедил меч, и Бьякуя отдернул пальцы — рукоять обожгла кожу. — Прислушайся, что говорит твой клинок.

Бьякуя хотел ответить, что у него нет другого выбора, что это его предназначение и предназначение Сенбонзакуры — уничтожить слуг зла и отправить в ад, но не успел. Появился Кенсей, а с ним рядом вышагивал высокий человек. Его лицо скрывала носатая маска тэнгу, и он в странной одежде, какую никто никогда на островах не носил.

— Я раздобыл для вас два крепких суденышка, — сказал он, подходя. — Моя госпожа, богиня Каллипсо, обещала вам попутный ветер. 

Бьякуя слушал, в очередной раз удивившись странному имени богини. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец, когда человек замолчал, — мы отправляемся сейчас. 

Кенсей кивнул и махнул рукой сидевшим на досках пристани спутникам. 

— Поднимайтесь! Чего расселись? Пора!

Ренджи недовольно хмыкнул, но прикусил язык, и Бьякуя оценил его сдержанность. На море лучше всего было доверить командование тому, кто знал, как управляться с парусом. 

 

Два судна, которые нашел для них человек в маске, казались хрупкими и древними. 

— Не волнуйтесь, они могут пережить любую бурю, — сообщил человек. Его голос глухо звучал из-под маски. 

Бьякуя поверил ему, да и выбора у них не было. 

На борт погрузили оружие и припасы, лошадей оставили на берегу, все равно в море от них толку не будет, а на Хонсю легче будет пробираться пешим ходом. Когда рядовые Шунсуя и спутники Бьякуи собрались на палубе, он отдал команду Кенсею отчаливать. Первое судно, мерно покачиваясь, вышло из порта в пролив. За ним от причала отделилось второе. Волны бились о борта, рассыпая на лица и головы воинов соленые капли. Бьякуя стоял на носу корабля, и когда опустил глаза на воду, заметил в темной воде белые лица русалок-нинге. Они скалили мелкие зубы, и их пение летело за судном, подобное пению самой дорогой флейты. 

Чем дальше они удалялись от земли, тем темнее становилось небо. Тучи клубились над мачтами, как комья грязной пряжи, густые, тяжелые, нависали над водой. Волны поднимались все выше и выше, обрушивались на палубу. Кенсей крикнул рядовым спустить парус. 

— До острова совсем близко, — сказал он Бьякуе. — И я чувствую, что подойти так просто нам не дадут. 

Бьякуя был с ним согласен. Он давно уже чувствовал, что огромная сила движется к ним с берега, вглядывался через пелену воды вперед, не появился ли враг. 

— Смотрите-ка! — закричал рядовой с рубки, когда он уже могли разглядеть вдали черную полосу земли. 

Бьякуя бросился к правому борту и увидел над волнами черную воронку шторма. Она двигалась на них, с каждой секундой все ближе.

— Все сюда! — приказал Бьякуя. Он положил руку на рукоять меча и почувствовал, как кожаная обмотка потеплела, готовясь к битве. Черный столп воды уже почти навис над ними, принося с собой ветер и леденящий холод, когда Бьякуя рассмотрел в центре шторма судно и на носу — человека с трезубцем. 

— Это Шиба Кайен, старший брат Шибы Куукаку, — процедил он. Меч дрогнул в руке, и Бьякуя увидел на борту судна белого лиса.

— Правильно, Бьякуя, это он. Мертвый брат Куукаку, малыш Кайен. Выстоите против него, и путь на остров вам открыт. 

Ветер выл, трещали доски, голос лиса тонул в грохоте и скрипе. 

— Понял, — крикнул Бьякуя, оглядывая бойцов. — Теперь нам всем предстоит показать, чему мы научились на Осю.

Его войны все собрались на палубе, и все с готовностью кивнули. Даже Кенпачи, который стоял, оперевшись на меч. Он словно врос в морское дно. 

— Его меч — трезубец, управляет водной стихией, — продолжал Бьякуя. Лис притаился за его ногами, и только белые хвосты торчали из-за хакама.

— Так чего мы ждем? Надо разрубить его на куски! — воскликнул Ичиго, выхватывая их ножен меч. Черное лезвие блеснуло, и рядом с Ичиго появился юноша с белым лицом и растрепанными волосами, похожий на него как две капли воды. 

— Наконец-то драка! А то одни девки да кошки, — протянул он, скрещивая руки на груди. В этот момент вихрь подхватил их судно, поднял над водой и опустил с жутким грохотом. Бьякуя едва удержался на ногах, и когда снова обернулся к правому борту, совсем рядом увидел выступающий из вихря темный корабль, и Шибу Кайена. Из его груди и глаз вились алые щупальца, пальцы сжимали обвитый корабельными цепями трезубец. Кайен оскалился и направил его на них.

И в этот момент Ичиго взмахнул мечом.

— Выходи, старик Зангецу!

Черный огонь вырвался из острия, разрезал волны и ударил в корабль Кайена. Что-то затрещало и взорвалось, поднимая тучи брызг. 

— Слабоват! — разнесся над водой громовой голос. Пелена рассеялась, и Бьякуя увидел, что Кайен по-прежнему стоит на носу и все еще держит в руках трезубец. — Глупые дети, что вы можете против меня?

Ичиго снова вскинул меч.

— Я убью его, — пообещал он, и прокричал команду. Воздух накалился, черная стрела ударила в доски корабля. Но Кайен даже с места не сдвинулся. 

— Отзовись, великий змей Тода! — Иккаку встал рядом с Ичиго и тоже вытащил меч. Тот превратился в его руках сначала в копье, и тут же на глазах и всех начал меняться, превращаясь в гигантский нож полукругом. По лезвию ножа вился искусно изображенный крылатый змей, огненное божество Тода. 

Пока он наливался красным от хвоста к голове, Ичиго снова ударил. На этот раз черный огонь срезал с носа острую пику, и раздробил доски, так что Кайену пришлось спрыгнуть на палубу. 

— Думаешь, достал меня мальчишка! — расхохотался он, и в туже секунду ударил снова, закрученной струей воды. Она рухнула сверху на палубу, сбила с ног Юмичику и Шухея, Бьякуя едва удержался за борт, а Ренджи уцепился за мачту. Иккаку высоко поднял меч, уперся спиной в доски капитанской рубки. Один Зараки остался стоять так, словно и не было никакой воды и ветра.

— Подпустите его поближе, — осклабился он, — и я с ним разберусь. 

Бьякуя хотел было ответить, что они не могут так рисковать, как увидел за левым бортом мачты второго корабля. Разрезанный почти надвое, он медленно складывался, унося с собой сотню рядовых бойцов. Бьякуя стиснул рукоять Сенбонзакуры. Лис за его ногами зашипел.

— Долго тянешь. Долго. Он отправит вас к морским девам, если не разберетесь с ним. Бьякуя, неужели ты слишком слаб, чтобы одолеть его?

Бьякуя выхватил меч.

— Приготовьтесь. Мы ударим все вместе, металлом огнем и силой, скрытой в твоем мече, Ичиго. 

Иккаку кивнул. Бьякуя заметил, что змей на его мече почти окрасился алым. Еще немного. Ичиго перехватил Зангецу поудобнее, Бьякуя поднял Сенбонзакуру лезвием вверх. Их призывы прозвучали одновременно.

— Цвети!

— Приди, Великий Тода!

— Тенса Зангецу!

В темное низкое небо взвились тысячи лепестков, из-под воды поднялся огненный змей, опаляя волны негасимым пламенем, и черный огонь Ичиго разрезал волны, помчался навстречу кораблю. 

Бьякуя еще видел как Кайен поднимает трезубец, но в следующую секунду тот вместе с рукой опал на палубу судна, а самого Кайена скрыло облако лепестков. Тода опустился на палубу его корабля, и огонь охватил все от мачт до дна. Такому огню были нипочем ни волны, ни буря. Ничто не могло погасить его, кроме воли хозяина. На глазах у команды судно Кайена превратилось в пепел, а сам он исчез в священном пламени Великого Змея, чтобы вернуться туда, откуда его вызволила сестра — в последний горячий ад на вечное заточение.

Пепел кружился в соленом воздухе, дым и тьма рассеялись, тяжелые серые тучи отступили к острову. Земля приближалась с каждой секундой все быстрее, корабль набирал ход. Огненный змей вернулся в меч Иккаку, и тот убрал его в ножны. Ичиго утирал пот со лба, но улыбался счастливо, а Бьякуя призвал лепестки обратно, провел ладонью по лезвию, испещренному причудливой вязью старых молитв, и спрятал за пояс. 

 

«Это только начало», — пропел в голове меч, — «настоящая битва впереди».

Бьякуя нахмурился, вглядываясь в очертания берега. Уже можно было разобрать рассыпанные в горах бесчисленные дома и домишки, загнутые крыши храмов, колючие головы древних сосен. 

Водное пространство, отделявшее единственный корабль от причала, становилось все меньше. 

— Что это там на берегу? — хмурясь, спросил у него Ренджи, наваливаясь грудью на борт.

Бьякуя пригляделся. У берега их встречала сама Куукаку, сидя на плече у великана из горы, а за ней — ее бесчисленные слуги, живые и мертвые, призраки и демоны, все, кого она и овладевшее ей зло собрали для последней битвы.

Бьякуе показалось, что он оказался в своем сне. На него с берега смотрели прогнившие лица мертвецов. И он вот-вот должен был сразиться с ними. Но отступать было некуда. 

— Ищи корень зла, — шепнул ему лис на ухо. Бьякуя вздрогнул. Ичимару имел неприятную привычку появляться и исчезать, когда его никто не ждет.

— Корень?

— Он скрыт от глаз за спинами воинов, живых и мертвых, — продолжал лис. Отправь туда того, кому ты доверяешь больше всего, если не можешь пойти сам. 

— Ренджи.

Лис спрыгнул на палубу и кивнул.

— Хороший выбор. Он найдет корень зла. — И лис снова растворился в воздухе. 

Корабль подплыл уже совсем близко. 

— Все будьте готовы сразиться и умереть, — приказал Бьякуя, а потом снова выхватил меч из ножен. Но прежде, чем разбудить Сенбонзакуру, он позвал Ренджи.

— Слушай внимательно, — проговорил, глядя ему в глаза. — Проберись в город, во дворец Шиба, там, во внутренних покоях разыщи корень зла. 

Ренджи нахмурился.

— Это я должен вас бросить и бегать по дворцу, когда все сражаются?

— Ренджи! — Бьякуя ухватил его свободной рукой за отвороты косоде. — Это приказ. Или ты ослушаешься своего господина?

Ренджи стиснул пальцы на его запястье.

— Позвольте мне отправить Забимару.

— Забимару? — Бьякуя отпустил его и задумался.

— Забимару сумеет выполнить, что я велел?

Ренджи поспешно кивнул, поправил платок, которым подвязывал волосы. 

— Конечно! Еще лучше меня справится. И он не один, с ним змея на хвосте. 

Бьякуя поднял брови, но все же кивнул. 

— Я тебе верю. 

А потом поднял вверх клинок Сенбонзакуры. Сейчас ты исполнишь свое предназначение, — подумал он. — то, для чего мои предки создали и хранили тебя. 

Бьякуя ожидал, что меч ответит ему, но тот молчал. 

— Исполни свое предназначение, — проговорил Бьякуя снова, но и на этот раз ответа не дождался. 

«Потом разберусь», — решил он и произнес тихо:

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура.

 

Окруженные пламенем змея Тоды и облаками режущих лепестков, отряды Бьякуи спускались на берег и врубались в ряды стоявших плечом к плечу мертвецов. Те падали и снова поднимались, пока негасимое пламя не забирало их души, но на их место вставали другие. Сам Бьякуя следил за каменными великанами. Он видел, как Куукаку отдала им приказ отступить, и бросился за ними, обгоняя звуки сражения и вспышки черного огня.

Каменные великаны уносили свою госпожу через город к крепости Шиба, их ступни высекали искры, когда они с грохотом бежали между домами, сбивая локтями крыши. Бьякуя мчался следом, уверенный, что Куукаку собирается забрать корень зла и сбежать. «Не ошибись, Забимару», — думал он, уворачиваясь от сорванных балок и осколков черепицы, перемахивая через чайные и лапшичные. 

Замок уже был совсем близко, возвышался над городом, как темный великан, и Бьякуя помчался быстрее. Куукаку почти добралась до ворот, когда он, наконец, нагнал ее и спрыгнул с крыши на плечо каменному слуге. 

— Кучики Бьякуя, — Куукаку, сидевшая на другом плече, вскочила на ноги и выхватила меч. Бьякуя смог убедиться, что у нее и правда нет руки.

«Она хотела использовать силу белого меча», — проговорил Сенбонзакура у Бьякуи в голове. 

«Ты не убьешь ее, пока не уничтожишь корень зла», — пропел Ичимару, вторя ему. Бьякуя поднял рукоять вверх и повел кистью, собирая лепестки. Гул сражения остался далеко позади, и оттуда, от пристани к нему слетались смертельные лезвия. 

Он уже хотел направить их на Куукаку, когда она вдруг оказалась прямо перед ним. Ухмыльнулась, подмигнула и рубанула от плеча к груди. Бьякуя с трудом увернулся, но не мог направить на нее лепестки, слишком близко Куукаку подобралась к нему. 

— Мы почти у цели, малыш, скоро я заберу свое и смоюсь, а ты сдохнешь и, наконец, похоронишь с собой вместе свой слабый род, — прошептала Куукаку. Бросилась вперед, исчезла на мгновение, и снова появилась прямо перед ним, сбила с ног. Бьякуя схватил ее за хвост платка, которым она повязала голову, и дернул за собой. Они вместе упали на каменное плечо великана, покатились по гладкой поверхности и рухнули вниз. Полет занял мгновения. У самой земли Куукаку вывернулась и, оттолкнувшись от камней, взлетела обратно. А Бьякуя оттолкнулся от воздуха и понесся за ней. Они снова оказались на плече великана, Куукаку подбросила свой меч.

— Сила тысячи демонов, откликнись! — крикнула она, и клинок превратился в столп огня. Бьякуя призвал лепестки и обрушил на нее все разом, но Куукаку развеяла их, превращая в капли расплавленного металла. Бьякуя снова собрал лезвия, и снова направил на нее. На этот раз Куукаку закрылась стеной огня, от которой лицо обдало жаром. Бьякуя вытерся рукавом косоде, удобней перехватил рукоять вспотевшей ладонью. Он не чувствовал ни жажды, ни усталости. Ему надо было во чтобы то ни стало продержаться, пока не появится Забимару. 

Тем временем они добрались до ворот, и Бьякуя с трудом успел удержаться на плече великана, когда тот перескочил через ров и бросился через ворота. Куукаку заметила, что Бьякуя пытается встать, и выстрелила в него струей огня. Края хакама вспыхнули, языки пламени лизнули подошвы плетеных сандалий, и они свалились с ног серым пеплом. Но Бьякуя успел закрыться шитом лепестков и не сгорел. Он вскочил на ноги, перехватил меч в левую руку, а правую вытянул вперед.

Невидимые путы связали Куукаку с ног до головы, и она свалилась на камень и покатилась вниз, но они удерживали ее не долго. Не прошло и секунды, когда она снова стояла перед Бьякуей, готовясь выпустить в него новую струю огня. Бьякуя облизнулся, пот градом катился по лицу, и пришлось снова утереться рукавом. Еще один удар, лепестки собирались вокруг него в плотное облако, но через их мелькание он заметил вдруг белую тень внизу, на галерее. Забимару бежал к ним с чем-то темным на спине. Великан несся к дальнему павильону, не останавливаясь, и Бьякуе это было только на руку. Он взмахнул рукой и направил лепестки на Куукаку, чтобы еще немного потянуть время. Через минуту великан и Забимару поравняются, и тогда Бьякуя поймет, что надо делать. Он был уверен — бабуин нашел корень зла и торопится отдать господину. 

Куукаку воздвигла перед лезвиями стену огня, закрутила языки пламени в спираль, приподнимаясь в воздух, и сверху метнула их в него. Бьякуя поставил стену, мысленно проговорив заклинание, и она устояла, хоть и треснула. Еще немного. Он украдкой поглядел вниз. Забимару приближался, скользил белой тенью между деревянных колон. Еще несколько секунд. 

Но тут Куукаку тоже заметила его.

— Дави его! — закричала она, но было поздно. Бьякуя послал в нее лепестки, а сам бросился вниз, к Забимару. 

— Вот, господин, — прошептал тот, когда Бьякуя приземлился рядом с ним. — У нее в груди корень зла.

Бьякуя опустил глаза. На досках террасы лежала девушка, белая, как ее юката, с угольными волосами. И на ее груди в глубокой ране между ребрами, пульсировал черный камень, расползаясь под кожей черными щупальцами. 

— Дави! Только не девчонку! — приказала Куукаку великану. Тот подчинился, занес каменную ногу над Бьякуей, Забимару и девушкой. Но Бьякуя поднял руку и остановился его. Каменная стопа пошла трещинами, и начала рассыпаться. Великан пошатнулся, закачался, и рухнул на земь тысячей обломков. 

— Девчонка моя! — Бьякуя обернулся. Куукаку шла к ним, сжимая в руке меч. 

— Я задержу ее, делайте, что должны, господин, — проговорил Забимару, и его хвост-змея закивала, соглашаясь. Не дожидаясь его согласия, они бросились на Куукаку, рассекая струю огня надвое. 

Бьякуя не мог допустить, чтобы Забимару погиб, но уже понял, что должен собрать лезвия в клинок. Он еще раз оглянулся на него, и быстрым движением пальцев создал на пути у пламени стену, а потом призвал лепестки. И вот у него в руках белый меч Сенбонзакура. Спрашивать и рассуждать времени не осталось. За спиной Забимару пытался выгадать несколько минут, жертвуя собой. Бьякуя поднял меч лезвием вниз. Девушка застонала и пошевелилась. «Не рассуждай, не жалей, в ней корень зла», — напомнил себе Бьякуя и вонзил меч ей в грудь, туда где пульсировал черный камень. 

Девушка выгнулась, стиснула пальцы на рукояти поверх его пальцев и закричала. Ее крик смешался с криком Куукаку. Дрожь прошла по мечу в его руку, и Бьякуя с трудом удержался на ногах. Он выдернул клинок из груди девушки, и рана тут же начала затягиваться. Второй каменный великан тут же развалился на куски, Куукаку упала на землю, задергалась, забилась и рассыпалась прахом. А на острие меча остался обломок черного камня. 

— Забимару! — позвал Бьякуя. Лежавший на земле бабуин поднял голову.

— Я жив, мой господин. 

— Хорошо, — Бьякуя улыбнулся, а потом поднял меч и поглядел на вцепившийся в клинок камень. — Хотел бы я знать, как уничтожить его окончательно. 

Сзади до него донеслись радостные крики, Бьякуя обернулся и увидел, что к нему бежит Ренджи. 

— Господин Кучики!

Бьякуя осторожно убрал меч в ножны. Зло покинуло камень, и только часть его еще трепыхалась. «Брат поможет избавиться от него», — решил Бьякуя. А пока дал Сенбонзакуре отдохнуть. 

— Мы победили, — тихо сказал ему Ренди, останавливаясь рядом. Бьякуя окинул его взглядом: залитое кровью лицо, растрепанные густые волосы, и снова улыбнулся.

— Забери девчонку и собирай всех. Мы отправляемся в Киото. 

 

Глава 14.

 

Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как Шунсуй снял черный камень с его меча. Зло в нем еще трепыхалось, Бьякуя чувствовал, но Сенбонзакура молчал, и Ичимару не говорил с ним, прекратились даже сны, и Бьякуя решил, что белый меч выполнил свое предназначение. Он видел, как Шунсуй, не касаясь клинка, создает вокруг него сферу и вытягивает черные щупальца из стали. А когда все было кончено, Бьякуя забрал свой меч и вернулся в поместье, где жил все это время с Ренджи и с Рукией, девушкой, в груди которой запечатали корень зла. Остальные бойцы расселились, кто где. У друзей, у женщин, у случайных хозяев. 

Все они ждали, что пробудившийся император призовет его и передаст в его руки бремя правления подлунной страной, но пока тот через Шунсуя передал Бьякуе грамоту о пожаловании земель и благодарственное слово. Шунсуй ухмылялся из-под широкополой шляпы, наматывал на палец кончик длинного хвоста и успокаивал:

— Не торопись. Император еще слишком слаб, скоро очнется и даст тебе знать.

Но время шло, а ничего не менялось. Наступило лето, за ним зима, а там и весна вернулась. Рукия давно поправилась, но осталась у них. Она рассказала, что с самого детства служила у Шиба, развлекала гостей, исполняя танцы, каких никто никогда не видел. Смущенно прикусив губу, она подняла руки ладонями вверх и перед ней появился белый, тонкий меч, украшенный так искусно, что мог поспорить с самой Сенбонзакурой. Бьякуя залюбовался на удивительные узоры по клинку, на белую с серебром обмотку.

— Станцуй для меня свой танец, — попросил Бьякуя, и Рукия покорно кивнула, поднялась с колен, выхватила клинок и проговорила напевно:

— Танцуй, Соде но Широюке!

И в тот же миг из ниоткуда полилась дивная музыка, атласные ленты взметнулись вокруг Рукии, рассыпаясь искрами льдинок. Она начала танцевать, и Бьякуя невольно засмотрелся и заслушался. 

— Позвольте мне остаться с вами, господин Кучики, — попросила она, когда танец закончился. — Соде может быть не только красивой, но и очень опасной. 

Бьякуя еще раз оглядел ее клинок и кивнул.

— Я тебе верю, в тебе есть сила. Но разве нам еще надо воевать?

Он улыбнулся ей, но сам не поверил тому, что сказал. Ему было неспокойно. Если раньше он просыпался от собственного крика, борясь с кошмарами, которые преследовали его, то теперь будила его пустота. Он садился на футоне и перебирал алые волосы Ренджи, стараясь подавить тревогу, разраставшуюся в этой пустоте. А иногда обнимал его, крепко спящего, и целовал плечи и лопатки, ласкал, пока тот не просыпался, только бы забыться и не думать. 

Он что-то упускал, что-то важное, и никто не хотел подсказать ему — что. Если Сенбонзакура выполнила свое предназначение, то он должен чувствовать радость и освобождение, но ничего такого не было. Словно чернота навсегда поселилась внутри кленка, и тот утратил дар говорить со своим хозяином. Ичимару тоже не приходил, хотя Бьякуя частенько глядел через плечо украдкой, надеясь заметить его хвосты. Бьякую окружила немота и слепота. 

Пока однажды во сне он снова не вернулся в покинутую деревню.

По разбитой дороге ветер гонял облака пыли, дома почти вросли в землю, окна засыпало землей и пеплом. Невыносимый запах гари разъедал ноздри, пробирался в легкие и мешал дышать. Бьякуя огляделся — трава у дороги выгорела и почернела, небо заволокло темной пеленой дыма.

— Ты забыл, — шепнул ему на ухо Ичимару. Бьякуя дернулся и обернулся. Тот стоял перед ним в человеческом обличии, закрыв лицо белой усатой маской. — Тьма не ждет, кончается лето.

— Но оно даже не началось, — удивился Бьякуя, совсем как тогда, когда впервые услышал эти слова. 

— Лето твоей жизни, — отозвался Ичимару из-под маски. — Ты забыл спросить, где корень зла.

Бьякуя пожал плечами.

— Брат уничтожил его, — сказал он, чувствуя, как страх и понимание ледяными струями заполняют сердце. 

Ичимару молчал, сплетя белые тонкие пальцы на груди. Бьякуя отступил и почувствовал прикосновение к шее и зловонье дыхания. Он резко обернулся. Перед ним стояли безротые, безглазые люди. 

Он проснулся от того, что Ренджи тряс его за плечо. 

— Господин, вы кричали во сне.

Бьякуя сел. 

— Ренджи, готовь мою самую лучшую одежду, мне надо увидеть Императора, — проговорил он быстро. Ренджи не задавал вопросов, быстро кивнул и пошел собираться. Бьякуя поднялся на ноги, распахнул седзи. В сад пробиралось утро, уже рассвело, но чистое умытое солнце робко касалось камней и цветов. Бьякуя глубоко вздохнул, стараясь перебить запах гари. Тревоги больше не было, была уверенность. 

— Мы прошли только половину пути, — сказал ему Сенбонзакура. И Бьякуя коротко кивнул. Это было правдой. 

 

Спустя несколько часов он уже сидел у золотом зале Императора. Его провели сюда и оставили одного, Ренджи войти не позволили, и до сих пор никто к нему не явился. 

— Император не может увидеться с тобой, Бьякуя.

Бьякуя не удивился, услышав голос брата. Он не сомневался, что Император не явится на встречу, хотя надеялся до последнего, что ошибся. 

— Если у тебя есть вопросы, задай их мне.

Шунсуй поднялся к императорскому креслу и сел, скрестив ноги. 

— Ты уничтожил осколки черного камня? — спросил у него Бьякуя, хотя знал ответ наперед. Шунсуй улыбнулся.

— Все относительно. Его не уничтожить, он в каждом из нас. 

Бьякуя поднялся.

— Ясно. Только потому, что ты мой брат, я не убью тебя сейчас, а даю тебе день, чтобы уничтожить его и разбудить Императора.

Шунсуй приподнял шляпу и рассмеялся.

— Ступай домой, Бьякуя, а еще лучше отправляйся на Север и живи там смирно. Ты свое дело сделал, пора бы и честь знать.

Бьякуя не отступил и не усомнился в своих словах.

— День, Шунсуй.

Сказав так, он развернулся и вышел. Ренджи ждал у дверей золотого зала, сидел, скрестив ноги, и точил свой клинок, а завидев его, подскочил, словно ужаленный. 

— Господин, что случилось?

Бьякуя ничего не ответил ему. Холодная ярость рвалась наружу, и стоило большого труда загнать ее глубже, выдержать день, которой сам он дал брату на раздумья.

«Наивный мальчик», — шептал в голове Ичимару. 

«Мы проиграем», — твердил Сенбонзакура.

Всю дорогу до дома Ренджи пытался добиться от него ответа, и в конце концов Бьякуя не выдержал. 

— Уходи ночевать к Ичиго и Гриммджо, оставь меня в покое, мне надо подумать, — приказал он, останавливаясь у самых ворот. 

— Не могу, господин, я должен знать, что с вами такое, — пробовал возражать Ренджи, но Бьякуя не дал ему продолжать. 

— Уходи и оставь меня. Никто не нападет на нас, не сегодня, так что будь спокоен, — ответил он холодно и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к воротам, оставив Ренджи одного. И долго еще чувствовал спиной, что тот стоит, не двигаясь, провожая его взглядом. А когда обернулся уже за воротами, Ренджи и след простыл. Тем лучше. Бьякуя направился к дому, в бликах солнечного света, погруженный в тоску и злость. Вопреки словам Ичимару, он верил Шунсую, а тот обманул его. 

В спальне было прохладно и темно. Солнце садилось, Бьякуя приказал слуге разжечь светильники и лег. Сон не шел, мысли бились в голове, мешая расслабиться, и потому Бьякуя наконец сдался и достал книгу сутр. В монастыре пение всегда помогало ему расслабиться. Он принялся тихо напевать слова, призывая успокоение и чистоту, прогоняя ненужные мысли. Постепенно веки налились тяжестью, Бьякуя уронил книгу на грудь, не дочитав до конца сутру обращения к Всеблагому, и уснул. 

Вокруг него собиралась тьма, опутывала паутиной, клацала челюстями гигантских пауков. 

«Зло внутри тебя», — пела голосом брата. — «Просыпайся!»

— Что? — спросил у нее Бьякуя.

— Просыпайтесь, господин! 

— Господин? — Бьякуя приоткрыл глаза, заморгал, приподнимаясь на локте. На коленях рядом с футоном сидела Рукия.

— Что случилось?

Она мотнула головой на открытые седзи. 

— Простите, что разбудила вас так бесцеремонно, но посмотрите! Там!

Бьякуя поспешно поднялся и выглянул из-за перегородки. На стене, окружавшей дом, стоял человек. 

— Эй ты! — крикнул ему Бьякуя. — Назови себя.

Человек на стене дернулся, обернулся к нему, но в темноте можно было разглядеть только очертания его фигуры.

— А вам зачем? — пробасил незнакомец. Бьякуя нахмурился, бросился в комнату и схватил меч. Он решил, что если человек на стене не называет себя, то он либо вор, либо шпион, и лучше разобраться с ним побыстрее. Бьякуя выскочил во двор, оттолкнулся от земли и взлетел на загнутую крышу дома. Черепицу скользила под голыми ступнями, но он удержался.

— Приказываю назови себя, не то я тебя изрублю! — снова велел Бьякуя. Но человек в ответ только громко хмыкнул. Что-то в этом смешке показалось Бьякуе знакомым, он пробрался по крыше ближе к стене и в один шаг перепрыгнул на нее. 

Человек попытался отбежать, но Бьякуя бросился к нему, нагнал и повалил на камень стены. Сел на него верхом, сдернул маску и хотел уже приставить меч к горлу, но увидел перед собой улыбающееся лицо Ренджи. 

— Ах ты дурак! — возмутился Бьякуя, не убирая меч. — Я же чуть не убил тебя, думал, что ты вор или пробрался ко мне по поручению брата.

Ренджи пошевелился под ним, отодвинулся, насколько мог и тихо проворчал:

— А так вам и надо. Сами хороши? Зачем отослали меня из дома? 

Бьякуя раздраженно сунул меч в ножны и двинул Ренджи рукояткой в живот. Такого он от своего верного слуги не ожидал. Тот еще смел воспитывать его!

— Отослал. И зачем ты вернулся?

— А вы посмотрите внимательно со стены, вот и поймете. Я не спал и много чего разузнал, но и вас проучить не помешало, господин Кучики. 

Бьякуя оглядел его еще раз, прикидывая, стоит ли потом отлупить его плетьми, поднялся на ноги и сделал, что Ренджи предложил — посмотрел со стены на Пятый проспект. По узкой мощеной дороге, высоко поднимая зажженные факелы, двигались отряды. 

— Все они по вашу душу, господин, — обиженно проговорил Ренджи и сел, держась за живот. — Ваш брат послал их, чтобы убить вас.

Бьякуя смотрел на освещенные словно пожаром улицы. Со всех концов города стекались к его поместью войны брата, слышался топот сотен ног, гул сотен голосов. Бьякуя не видел лиц, но чувствовал нечеловеческую силу, которая исходила от них. 

Значит, брат воскресил корень зла, позволил ему овладеть собой, и не пожелал оставлять в живых того, кто мог снова расправиться с ним. Бьякуя погладил мягкую кожу на рукояти, прислушиваясь к голосу меча. 

«Мы не одолеем их втроем», — сказал Сенбонзакура. Бьякуя нахмурился. Меч был прав. Как бы силен не был Бьякуя, Шунсуй всегда был сильнее, старше и опытнее него, и отдал себя злу, значит приумножил свои способности многократно. Бьякуя вместе с Ренджи и Рукией не мог победить его войско. 

— Ренджи, отступаем. Мы с Рукией выйдем из поместья и пойдем к северной заставе, а ты обойди всех и сообщи, что случилось со мной и куда я направляюсь. Вы нагоните меня. 

Ренджи поднялся, поправил платок, который повязывал на голову, вздохнул. Видно было, что он не желает покидать господина. Бьякуя повернулся к Ренджи и коснулся его плеча. 

— Отправляйся, а я вернусь за Рукией. Мы должны отступить в Осю, найти людей. Вдевятером мы слишком слабы перед Шунсуем.

Ренджи нехотя кивнул, сжал его пальцы, но тут же отпустил и не сказав больше ничего, прыгнул со стены вниз и скрылся из виду. Бьякуя еще секунду смотрел на приближавшийся свет факелов, а потом бросился в поместье. 

— Рукия! — позвал он, вернувшись в спальню. — Мы уходим. Слуг не зови, нужно, чтобы никто не понял, что нас нет.

Рукия вскинула голову и выслушала его очень внимательно.

— Да, мой господин, я пойду соберу вещи.

И спустя полчаса под покровом ночи они вышли через северные ворота, закрыв голову накидками. Слуги спали и не слышали, как господин и его гостья покинули поместье, никто не видел, как они крались по темным улицам к окраине города и выбрались за его пределы. 

 

Глава 15

 

По главной дороге идти было опасно, потому Бьякуя приказал Рукии свернуть на холм, где через поле паучьих лилий пролегала тонкая тропка. 

Рукия с восхищением оглядывалась на посеребренные светом луны чудесные цветы, которые словно закрывали тонкими лапками бархатные лепестки в сердцевине. Хотела сорвать один, но Бьякуя не позволил ей.

— Дурной знак. Паучьи лилии приносят беду.

Рукия с сожалением убрала руку от цветка и поспешила за ним. Так они дошли до самой вершины холма, откуда было видно и окраину Киото, и полыхавшее огнем поместье Бьякуи, и, с другой стороны, заставу, через которую им еще предстояло как-то пройти. Рукия молча стояла рядом, за все время пути Бьякуя ни разу не слышал, чтобы она жаловалась, хотя замечал, что Рукия начала прихрамывать еще тогда, когда они прошли у одинокого дуба на поле паучьих лилий. 

— Тебе больно? — спросил Бьякуя, но Рукия помотала головой.

— Нет, мой господин.

— Врешь, — он опустился на одно колено и заставил ее приподнять ногу. На пальцах, обтянутых белыми таби расплылись красные пятна, Рукия разбила ноги в кровь, что и не удивительно. Она давно не ходила столько, сколько пришлось идти сегодня. 

— Садись, я промою и перевяжу твои раны, — приказал Бьякуя. Рукия смущенно отвела глаза, но спорить не стала. Кажется, она и правда устала и испугалась, чтобы снова перечить ему. Безропотно опустилась на землю и стянула носок. 

— Что такие почтенные господа делают в пыли у дороги, — раздался позади тонкий, надтреснутый голосок. Бьякуя, который уже достал из сумы флягу с водой, обернулся. Рядом с ними стоял одноглазый монашек, ростом Бьякуе едва ли по пояс, и с жадным интересом разглядывал тонкую белую ногу Рукии. 

— Ты кто такой? — холодно поинтересовался у него Бьякуя. Он сжал в ладони ступню своей спутницы и быстро обмыл ее пальцы, не выпуская из поля зрения странного незнакомца. В обители братья много рассказывали историй об монахе-с-одним-глазом, как он путает людей, водит за нос, уводит от дороги, как ворует и есть детей. Но Бьякуя не верил, пока сейчас не убедился воочию, что этот дух и правда преследует путников. 

— О, никто, совсем никто, — замахал руками монашек. — Шел шел и вот дай думаю спрошу, может нужна помощь. 

Он подошел еще ближе, почти утыкаясь длинным обвислым как баклажан носом в лицо Бьякуе. Рукия сжала рукоять меча.

— Убирайся, а то пожалеешь, — процедила она, а Бьякуя с удивлением уставился на нее, не ожидая такого отпора.

Монашек вздрогнул, выставил вперед ладони и откатился на дорогу. 

— Ох! Я узнал вас! Не вы ли тот самый Кучики Бьякуя, хозяин Белого меча, которого преследуют войны Великого и достопочтимого господина Кераку?

Бьякуя дернул головой, капюшон упал на плечи, открывая его лицо. 

— Это я и что?

Монашек поднялся на ноги и заложил короткие руки за спину.

— О, гордый господин! Вы так собою довольны, что не боитесь мне открыться? Напрасная смелость.

Он гнусно захихикал, шмыгая безобразным носом. 

— Я расскажу о том, что видел вас тут, расскажу, не сомневайтесь!

Бьякуя вскочил на ноги и выхватил меч.

— Не успеешь!

Лезвие сверкнуло в воздухе, разрубая монашка надвое. Кровь обрызгала рукава кимоно и лицо Бьякуи, окропила траву и цветы у обочины. Бьякуя вытер меч кусочком кожи и вернул его в ножны. 

— Сейчас перевяжем ногу и пойдем, — проговорил он, развернулся к Рукии и увидел позади нее монашка целого и невредимого. 

— Прощай, молодой господин! — расхохотался тот и исчез. 

— Нам надо быстрее идти дальше, — после недолгого молчания сказала Рукия, пока Бьякуя перевязывал ей пальцы. — Он непременно доложит вашему брату о том, какой дорогой мы выбрались из города, и тогда нам не скрыться.

— Да ты права, — согласился Бьякуя. Им, и правда, следовало поторопиться. Еще немного, и наступит утро, и тогда прятаться станет гораздо труднее. Твари, которые выходят на охоту по ночам, будут им не страшны, но куда страшнее наушники и сплетники, которые разнесут молву до самого императорского дворца, и Шунсуй будет знать о каждом шаге Бьякуи. 

«Прав был Ичимару», — напомнил ему меч. Бьякуя отмахнулся.

«Я не мог поступить иначе».

Рукия поднялась с земли, и Бьякуя подхватил ее на руки. Он не должен был использовать технику шагов для собственного удобства, но тут решил, что спасает свою жизнь и жизнь своей спутницы, и не нарушит данное великой книге обещание. 

— Держись крепче, — велел он и помчался по дороге к видневшимся у холма огням заставы. 

 

Уже утро спустилось на холмы, когда Бьякуя и Рукия вошли в лапшичную при заставе и, не снимая капюшонов, уселись ждать, когда слуга принесет им поесть. Хотя находиться тут было опасно, Бьякуе пришлось пройти заставу, и он решил, что им все равно надо передохнуть и как следует поесть, потому что не знал, когда такая возможность представится ему еще раз. А еще он ждал возвращения Ренджи и своих верных помощников. Если они доберутся сюда быстрее зачарованной армии Шунсуя, Бьякуя будет в сто раз сильнее, чем сейчас. 

Слуга поклонился им, вырывая Бьякую из раздумий, и поставил перед ними по миске. Бьякуя протянул Рукии палочки.

— Ешь все. Путь предстоит неблизкий. 

На душе у него все еще было тяжело, но вынужденный побег и забота о Рукии сделали свое дело — собственные беды забылись. Но сейчас, когда можно было остановиться и подумать, на Бьякую разом обрушились все те невеселые мысли, что не давали ему спать прошедшей ночью. Брат предал его. И очень возможно, лгал с самого начала, хотел получить себе власть Шиба. Помог ему, рассчитывая уничтожить их и получить черный камень, и самому заключить сделку со злом. Ему удалось, и теперь Бьякуя снова бежит, лишившись поддержки и армии. 

«Великая тайна, ты так и не узнал, в чем она», — пропел на ухо Ичимару. Бьякуя дернулся, готовый увидеть его лицо или остроносую морду у себя за плечом, но там никакого Ичимару не оказалось, зато он увидел, что в лапшичную вошли стражи и направляются к ним. Бьякуя опустился над тарелкой, чуть не ткнулся носом в прозрачный бульон.

— Не поднимай головы, — прошептал он Рукии. Та едва заметно кивнула. Стражи тем временем приблизились и остановились рядом с ними.

— Эй вы, — крикнул один, тот что стоял ближе к Бьякуе. – Почему не явился и не показал нам путевую грамоту, а?

Он довольно грубо пихнул Бьякую в плечо. Тот едва сдержался, чтобы не выхватить меч. Он хотел потянуть время, дождаться Ренджи, до последнего надеялся остаться не узнанным.

— Чего молчишь? — первый страж двинул ногой по столику, тот грохнулся на бок, тарелки перевернулись, и лапша в бульона шлепнулась на циновки. Но Бьякуя по-прежнему не поднял головы. 

Понимая, что путники не желают с ними разговаривать, страж, который стоял рядом с Рукией, схватил ее за шиворот и поставил на ноги.

— Куда ты ведешь девчонку? – процедил он. Бьякуя не видел, что тот делает, только слышал, как шуршит ткань накидки. А потом Рукия коротко вскрикнула.

— А девица то из благородных… Лицо белое и волосы длинные. Мы оставим ее у себя, если не покажешь нам грамоту, — веселился второй. А первый со свистом выхватил прут и ударил Бьякую по спине. 

— А может ты тот беглец, которого ищут в столице? — расхохотался он. Этого Бьякуя уже стерпеть не мог. Он вскочил на ноги. Меч как будто сам лег ему в руку. Стражи отпрянули, засуетились, пытаясь закрыться от остро наточенного клинка. Рукия тоже обнажила Широюки и в два поворота снесла голову одному из стражей. Обезглавленное тело грохнулось на пол, Рукия прорезала лезвием воздух и осторожно опустила меч. Бьякуя одобрительно посмотрел на нее. Второй страж попятился и кинулся к выходу, за ним бросился слуга и толстый хозяин, но им преградили путь. В проеме стоял Зараки Кенпачи и со скучающим видом оглядывал лапшичную. Потом он перевел взгляд на копошившуюся у его ног кучу и, вытянув руку, приподнял за шиворот второго стража. 

— Может ну их и пойдем, а, Кучики? Больно мелкие.

— Убей его, или дай убить мне! – бросил ему Бьякуя. Но его сердце радостно забилось, и на душе стало тепло и легко. Они добрались. 

Зараки пожал плечами и скинув меч с плеча, разрубил стража надвое, потом вспорол животы слуге и хозяину. 

\- Доволен, Кучики? – сказал он, зевая. – Разбудил ни свет ни заря. 

Бьякуя вскинул брови, и тут же улыбнулся. 

\- Остальные с тобой? – спросил он, желая прежде всего услышать про Ренджи. Зараки снова закинул меч на плечо, и осклабился в ответ.

\- Что с ними сделается. Все тут. Разбираются со стражниками и заставными чиновниками. Знатно наследят.

\- Я знаю, но у нас нет выхода, - он направился к выходу, Рукия поспешила за ним. Когда они вышли во двор, там уже собрались все его войны, вытирали мечи от крови, смывали кровь с лиц и громко спорили между собой, кто сколько убьет врагов господина. 

Бьякуя подошел ближе, и все замолкли.

\- У нас нет времени на споры, - сказал он, глядя по очереди на каждого из них. – Мы отправляемся обратно на север, к Урахаре, он даст нам людей и вооружение. Тогда мы нанесем новый удар. А сейчас уходим отсюда как можно быстрее.

Ренджи выступил вперед.

\- Господин, мы пригнали для вас и Рукии-сан лошадей. Я оседлал их. Вот они готовы. 

Бьякуя кивнул ему. Сердце сладко сжалось и забилось быстрее. 

В несколько минут все они вскочили на лошадей и помчались прочь от заставы к синей полоске гор.

 

Дорога им предстояла не близкая, но Бьякуя пока запретил останавливаться на привал, сказал, что они отдохнут ночью, когда доберутся до лесистого склона, а пока они скакали от холма к холму, ныряли в низины, взбирались на склоны, все дальше и дальше от столицы. Когда они скакали мимо древнего храма Луны, который притулился среди вечнозеленых дубов и буков, Гриммджо нагнал Бьякую и крикнул ему.

— Смотрите, господин, какая туча собирается позади!

Бьякуя обернулся. Над холмом поднималась чернота, закрывая горизонт. Он пришпорил лошадь.

— Нам надо скакать быстрее.

— Нет, господин, — откликнулся Ренджи сбоку. — Мне кажется, это не туча, а посланная нам вдогонку темная сила. Прикажите остановиться, и я справлюсь с ней заговоренными стрелами. 

— Тогда уж поруби ее мечом, — недовольно бросил Бьякуя, сильнее сжимая повод.

— Нет! Мечом не получится, он так далеко не дотянется, да и против такой силы нужны мои стрелы, — он теперь скакал почти бок о бок с лошадью Бьякуи и показывал на колчан. — Я точно знаю, господин. Чувствую! Прикажите и увидите. 

Бьякуя раздосадовано поморщился, но все же дернул лошадь за повод, и она резко остановилась. За ним и остальные остановили своих лошадей. 

— Что еще за шутки? — нахмурился Кенсей.

— Чего мы ждем? — крикнул Ичиго. 

Бьякуя поднял руку и сказал не без усмешки.

— Ренджи утверждает, что это не туча, а темная сила, и что он справится с ней заговоренными стрелами. 

— Конечно, справлюсь. Они смазаны ядом священной гадюки и вымочены в святой воде из колодца храма Инари. 

Бьякуя поднял брови. Ему тут же вспомнился Храм Инари и его обитатели, Ичимару и Кира. Может ли статься, что Ренджи их знает.

— Как-то болтал я с одним кицунэ, - продолжал Ренджи, доставая лук из-за спины и стрелу из колчана. — Он и дал мне эти стрелы. Сказал — пригодятся. Вот и пригодились. Ну-ка посторонитесь все.

Пока Бьякуя с удивлением наблюдал за ним, пораженный его словами, Ренджи вложил стрелу, натянул тетиву, прицелился и выпустил стрелу прямо в черную тучу над холмом, а следом достал еще одну и выстрелил снова. И так десять раз. Стрелы взлетели высоко в небо и попали точно в цель, пролетев так далеко, как ни одна стрела долететь не может. Бьякуя не успел ничего сказать, как чернота на его глазах окрасилась красным и развеялась без следа, открывая взгляду нетронутое облаками синее небо. 

Бьякуя повернулся к Ренджи, не находя слова, как отблагодарить того. 

— Да, господин, вы как всегда ошиблись, а я как обычно был прав, — самодовольно проговорил Ренджи, убирая лук за спину. — А теперь можете приказывать, куда нам направляться дальше. 

Бьякуя хотел спросить его о кицунэ, который дал стрелы, и о том, когда состоялась их встреча, но не стал, а только махнул рукой остальным, приказывая двигаться следом. 

До самых гор он молчал, обдумывая слова Ренджи. Могло ли случиться так, что Ичимару задолго до их встречи знал, что будет, и вручил ему эти стрелы, чтобы помочь Бьякуе. «Вспомни Забимару, — подсказал ему меч. — Он являлся тебе во сне еще тогда, когда ты и не слышал о его хозяине». Бьякуя мысленно согласился. Да, так оно и было. 

 

Горная дорога неспешно ползла между скалами, утопая в яркой зелени мхов, изгибаясь между невысокими дубами. Бьякуя искал место для ночлега, но никак не мог найти, и от этого тревога, не покидавшая его со вчерашнего дня, только усиливалась. Болела грудь, ныло и крутило что-то под ребрами, так что трудно было вздохнуть. Когда они проезжали мимо старого храма, притулившегося на склоне скалы у разрушенного моста, Бьякуя почувствовал, как что-то укололо под доспехом, в района солнечного сплетения. Он потянулся, прижал пальцы к тому месту и увидел, что они в крови. Кровь стекала по ладони в рукав, промокла нижняя рубашка и косоде, все от пояса до ребер было в крови. Бьякуя стиснул пальцы в кулак, оглядываясь, чтобы попросить помощи, но вокруг ничего не было кроме белого густого тумана. 

— Господин! — Ренджи вынырнул прямо на него, и Бьякуя очнулся. Он понял, что никакой крови не было, что они по-прежнему тащатся в гору, но теперь дорога стала не такой крутой и со всех сторон заросла ивняком.

— Вы чуть не свалились с лошади! — возмутился Ренджи. — Вам надо отдохнуть. 

Он показал на мутное озеро, видневшееся между ивами. 

— Вот там хорошее место для ночлега, поспим немного, и снова в путь, я думаю, они ненадолго потеряли нас из виду.

Бьякуя кивнул. Отдохнуть надо было им всем, не только ему одному, и взмахнув рукой, приказал отряду сворачивать к озеру. 

 

Спешившись, они оставили лошадей пить воду и щепать тростник у воды, а сами занялись кто чем. Кенсей с Шухеем отправились за хворостом, чтобы развести костер, Юмичика принялся раскладывать припасы, Зараки просто лежал в стороне между корнями ивы и дремал. Ичиго вызвался наловить рыбы и скрылся в осоке, Гриммджо фыркнул: «Разве он знает, как надо на самом деле рыбу ловить» и увязался за ним, что-то тихо мурлыкая под нос. Рукия села у берега и попыталась сорвать большую лилию, которых тут было много, словом, все были заняты делом. Бьякуя же устроился на накидке, накрылся теплым кимоно и закрыл глаза. От теплой влажной земли тянуло паром, пахло илом и мхом, совсем рядом меч Зараки, маленькая Ячиру, что-то тихонько напевала и рвала остролистые белые болотные цветы. Постепенно ее голосок смешался с жужжанием мошкары, с криком козодоя и пением малиновки, и Бьякуя уснул, убаюканный звуками и запахами. 

Он стоял посреди деревни. 

— Это все из-за тебя, Бьякуя-сама, все из-за того, что ты так и не удосужился вспомнить. Лето наступит через несколько дней, — протянул Ичимару. Бьякуя повернулся к нему. На этот раз тот не надел маску, сунул руки в рукава и длинно улыбался. — Я предупреждал. Смерть пришла.

— Почему?

— Малыш Бьякуя, ты должен был сам разобраться во всем. Открыть великую тайну.

Бьякуя огляделся. Из мертвых домов выходили люди. Вместо глаз у них были тени. 

— Откуда взялось зло? — спросил он, снова глядя на Ичимару. Тот пожал плечами и подставил лицо лучам бледного солнца.

— Когда-то мы впустили его в этот мир, я, Урахара и Укитаке, мы думали, что оно послужит добру, но ошиблись. Мы вложили его в наших детей и оставили расти вместе с ними, надеясь, что оно никогда не проявится, но оно вышло из своего вместилища и обосновалось в мире.

— Вложили в детей?

Ичимару молчал, смотрел на бредущих к ним людей с глазами-тенями, людей без лиц, без голоса, и улыбался. 

Бьякуя прижал руку к груди, под ладонью словно пульсировало два сердца, одно его собственное, а другое — сгусток боли под ребрами. 

— Что я должен делать? — задал очередной вопрос Бьякуя. Но Ичимару не ответил. Он просто стоял рядом и ждал, пока люди без лица заберут их. Они подходили ближе и ближе, их белые иссохшие руки весели плетьми вдоль раздутого туловища, истлевшая одежда пропиталась кровью, кровь капала с пальцев, текла по ногам. 

Бьякуя отшатнулся, но тут Ичимару пойма его за руку.

— Тебе придется остаться, мой милый господин, и решать за них всех.

Бьякуя попытался вырвать руку, но Ичимару держал крепко. Бьякуя дернулся раз, другой, потянулся к поясу, но меча не было. Люди подходили все ближе, кожа на гладких головах лопалась, плоть вылезала через разрывы. Они поднимали руки и тянули их к Бьякуе. А Ичимару не собирался отпускать его. 

— Ты должен решить… — повторял он. Бьякуя попытался вывернуться, но тут Ичимару сжал его руку так крепко, что он закричал и проснулся. 

Снова в ноздри ударил запах сырой земли и мха, Бьякуя задышал быстро, рвано, радуясь каждому глотку воздуха. Как он был счастлив вернуться сюда, к берегу озера, к своим верным друзьями и слугам. Он сжал и разжал пальцы, согнул ноги и наконец открыл глаза, чтобы убедиться, что мертвый город окончательно остался во сне. По его лицу скользил влажный складчатый хобот.

Бьякуя отпрянул, хватаясь за меч. Но тут Ренджи, который тоже присел рядом, погладил существо с хоботом по мохнатой голове и улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйтесь, господин, я нашел его тут неподалеку. Это пожиратель снов, вы так кричали, что он с радостью пошел со мной, чтобы забрать ваш сон.

Существо, похожее на коротколапую собаку с глазами свиньи, согласно мотнуло хоботом. 

— Нет, сны мне еще нужны, Ренджи, — кое-как совладав с дыханием, процедил Бьякуя. — Лучше скажи, готов ли обед.

Ренджи с сожалением пожал плечами и потрепал существо по холке. Он раздосадовано хрюкнуло, но уходить не собиралось, свернулось рядом с Бьякуиной сумкой и захрапело. 

— Готов, — тем временем отозвался Ренджи. — Идите тогда есть, если не хотите спать.

— Я не могу, Ренджи, может быть, потом ты узнаешь, — ответил ему Бьякуя. Тот мотнул красным хвостом, взглянул на него из-под татуированных бровей.

— А вы бы рассказали мне, господин. Я бы понял.

Бьякуя медленно покачал головой.

— Идем есть. И пора отправляться.

 

Бьякуе осталось немного похлебки, жареные рыбешки и рис. Остальные уже поели и отдыхали перед долгой дорогой. Иккаку протирал меч, вдумчиво водя по нему мягким кусочком кожи, рядом с ним сидел голый длинноволосый мужчина, взиравший на всех с презрением. 

— Хоть бы ты заставил Тоду одеться, — ворчал Юмичика, ревниво поглядывая на него. Иккаку на это только пожимал плечами и терпеливо повторял:

— Не могу, он не хочет.

Ячиру раскладывала гладкие камушки на груди Зараки и потом щелкала их ему в нос. Зараки не реагировал, только потирал пальцами кончик.

— Когда доберемся, попрошу бумагу и кисточку, — вороша яркие рыжие волосы, рассказывал Ичиго Гриммджо и Рукии. 

— Хочешь написать письмо женушке? — подначивал его осе, но беззлобно, с улыбочкой на хищном кошачьем лице. — Она такая же рыжая, как ты… Красивая. 

Ичиго ругался, хмурился, Гриммджо лениво отмахивался и скалился, а Рукия посмеивалась над ними обоими. Бьякуе было жаль тревожить их, но надо было отправляться в путь. Он быстро поел, и велел всем собираться. 

— На рассвете мы должны добраться до Нары, — объявил он. 

 

Они поднимались все выше и выше в горы, стало холодать, лошади не могли взбираться по скалистым склонам, и их пришлось бросить. Ренджи всех угощал саке, чтобы согреться, хвастаясь своей никогда не пустевшей бутылкой саке, которую украл у одного святоши в обители, перед тем как сбежать, пел песни, пытаясь подбодрить друзей. 

Бьякуя шел молча, боль в груди не давала ему покоя, он прислушивался к себе, принюхивался к воздуху. Тревога тяжело ворочалась под сердцем. Небо затянули черные тучи, редкие деревья стояли голые и скрюченные. Как будто в горах никогда не кончалась зима.

— Ты не чувствуешь запах? — спросил наконец Бьякуя у Гриммджо, который последний километр все время тянул носом. 

— Пахнет гнилым мясом, — протянул Гриммджо, оглядываясь. — И чую я, пахнет все сильнее. 

Бьякуя нахмурился. 

— Иккаку, — приказал он. — Заберись вон на тот выступ и посмотри вниз, не видно ли чего.

Иккаку кивнул и ловко взобрался на схваченный снежной коркой камень.

— Господин, не знаю, странно ли это, но вдоль дороги повсюду рядом с нашими следами собачьи следы, — объявил он, прищуриваясь. — А еще я вижу монаха, он идет нашей тропой, вооружен копьем, и у него на веревке странная тварь. 

Иккаку замолчал и потянулся к мечу. Бьякуя сразу все понял. Запах, который преследовал их, показался ему знакомым, и теперь он вспомнил, что так пахло рядом с землянкой Шунсуя где тот растил безголовых псов.

— Всем к бою! — крикнул он и вовремя. Перед ним, словно из-под земли вырос монах в оранжевой накидке и едва не проткнул пикой. Бьякуя снес ему голову мечом, но тут же рядом появился еще один монах, и бросился на него. Бьякуя вскинул меч лезвием вверх и приказал Сенбонзакуре расцвести. Но снизу бежали еще монахи, прыгали со скал и уступов. А еще с собой они привели собак. Монахов было больше сотни. Кромсая их лезвиями, Бьякуя побежал вверх по дороге и увидел, что за перевалом лежит ущелье, и там они могут укрыться. Но только если кто-то останется и прикроет остальных.

— Тебе надо спешить, — мазнув хвостами по ногам, пропел кицунэ, возникая как обычно из воздуха. — Оставь всех и иди, иначе будет поздно. Ты хочешь, чтобы смерть охватила всю землю? Чтобы ады вышли наружу? Поспеши!

Бьякуя обернулся на свой отряд. Как он мог уйти и бросить их. Он направил лепестки, помогая Юмичике справиться с пятеркой монахов, а сам огляделся, чтобы ответить кицунэ, но того уже и след простыл. Бьякуя выругался сквозь зубы, стиснул сильнее рукоять меча. Как он мог уйти? 

— Я тут слышал о чем вы трепались, Кучики, — тихий голос Зараки заставил его вздрогнуть. Бьякуя резко обернулся и уставился на него в недоумении. Но тот стоял рядом опираясь на меч, невозмутимый как всегда, и ухмылялся весело, а в единственном глазу плескалось пламя. 

— Не дури, собирай всех и прячься в ущелье. Оттуда до Нары рукой подать. А мы, — он мотнул головой на Иккаку с Юмичикой. — Задержим нечесть.

— Нет, — отрезал Бьякуя, но понимал, что другого выхода нет. Зараки покачал головой.

— Не ерепенься, или хочешь сказать мне, что я слабак, а? Может, думаешь, не справлюсь? — он расхохотался и стиснул плечо Бьякуи длинными горячими пальцами. — Еще увидимся, Кучики.

Бьякуя повел плечом, и уже хотел приказать ему заткнуться, но тот исчез с глаз, и в туже минуту тех монахов, что успели взобраться к ним, как вихрем смело.

— Все за мной! — крикнул Бьякуя, дернул рукоятью, призывая лепестки, и быстро пошел по дороге через перевал, к ущелью. Он знал, что его приказа никто не ослушается, верил, что они понимают, почему он приказывает им двигаться дальше и оставить здесь Зараки, Юмичику и Иккаку. Он слышал за спиной скрип снега под подошвами медвежьих сапог, слышал тяжелое дыхание бойцов, и сморгнул слезы. Он не верил, что они еще встретятся живыми.

Глава 16

В ущелье плакал ветер, и его долгие печальные стоны уносились к серым небесам. Тропинка, по которой отряд пробирался по длинной расщелине между скал, совсем потерялась в снегу, и идти становилось все труднее. Но Бьякуя шел впереди, вперед и вперед, не оборачиваясь. В ушах до сих пор звучали слова Зараки: «Еще увидимся, Кучики». Глаза щепало, и Бьякуя вытирал их перчаткой, ругая ледяное крошево снега. Когда они добрались до заснеженного плато, после которого начинался спуск в низину, Ренджи вдруг ухватил Бьякую за рукав.

— Господин Кучики, послушайте, что я скажу, — деловито начал он, поправив шапку. — Монахи преследуют нас. Как бы хороши не были Зараки, Иккаку и Юмичика, всех им не перебить, да и ваш господин брат, подлый предатель, наделил своих слуг недюжинной и очень темной силой, против которой троим не выстоять. 

Бьякуя в раздражении хотел приказать Ренджи, чтобы замолчал, но тот невозмутимо продолжал:

— Но я знаю способ, как запутать монахов. 

Бьякуя поднял брови, решил все же выслушать, что предложит Ренджи. Остальные тоже слушали молча, Ичиго хмурился, Гриммджо ковырял ногтем в ухе. Рукия ухмылялась, поглядывала на Ренджи с недоверием, Кенсей смотрел в сторону, а Шухей под ноги.

— Говори, — в конце концов разрешил Бьякуя. Ренджи осклабился, подбоченился, и начал:

— Мы собьем их со следа очень просто. Так еще старый Ямамото делал, когда от врагов удирал.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — поинтересовался Бьякуя.

— Я много чего знаю, господин, — важно ответил Ренджи, — и это тоже. Так вот, переоденем сапоги задом-наперед и пройдем так до самой низины, а монахи и решат по следам, что мы шли в другую сторону. 

Бьякуя скривил губы.

— Не думаю, что это поможет. Собаки возьмут след.

— Да что вы! Собаки эти напрочь нюха лишились, когда им головы отрубили, они теперь только кровь и чуют. 

— Все равно звучит неправдоподобно, — нахмурился Бьякуя.

— А по-моему, он дело говорит, — вступил в разговор Кенсей, скрестив руки на груди. — Мы тоже так делали, когда через горы до судна добирались. Послушайте его, господин Кучики. 

— Да, господин, сделаем, как Ренджи сказал, — согласился с ним Ичиго. — Я свои переодену.

Бьякуя поджал губы. Такого еще не было, чтобы все вот так против него ополчились, но выслушав Ичиго, он все же кивнул.

— Хорошо. Раз так, переодеваем. Но я считаю способ дурацким.

Не слушая его, все переоделись и пошли через плато, хлопая по снегу перевернутыми сапогами. Идти так было трудно, но когда они перебрались на другую сторону плато, зрелище позади открывалось обнадеживающее. Их следы вели прочь от низины, в сторону расщелены в скалах. 

— Переодевайтесь обратно, тут один лед и камни, никакого снега, — проворчал Бьякуя, а когда обувь была надета как надо, продолжил: — До Нары осталось всего ничего, только переправиться через реку. Останавливаться в пути не будем, если за нами погоня, вряд ли уловки надолго собьют их со следа. 

— Если что, я задержу их, — хмурясь, вышел вперед Ичиго.

Бьякуя медленно покачал головой. 

— Нет. Мы и так потеряли троих, я не могу позволить тебе остаться в горах. 

Ичиго взвился, так что шапка чуть не свалилась, и рыжие волосы упали на лицо яркими огненными языками, но Бьякуя был непреклонен. Он велел всем двигаться к реке, и не помышлять о подвигах. Им надо было добраться до Нары во чтобы то ни стало, и добраться всем.

Ледяной спуск мягко выгибался, скатываясь в низину, снега тут лежало меньше, чем на плато, но путь легче не стал. Внизу, присыпанные снегом росли кривые сосенки, и когда отряд проходил по сосняку, Шухей быстро сочинил хайку и, смущенно хмурясь, рассказал остальным. Гриммджо, как и ожидалось, рассмеялся, Кенсей потрепал Шухея по голове, тот покраснел и замолчал, окончательно смешавшись. Тогда сам Кенсей решил исправить положение и запел песню, Ренджи начал ему подпевать, за ним вступил и Ичиго, и даже Рукия подпевала.

Бьякуя почти не слушал их. У него в голове в тысячный раз крутилось одно и тоже. «Ты забыл. Лето придет. Корень зла в каждом из нас». Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что упускает нечто важное, решил, что оказавшись в обители, обязательно наведается в храм Инари и расспросит кицунэ. Глубоко в своих мыслях, Бьякуя не видел ничего вокруг, перебирая все, что видел и слышал с самого начала пути. Картинки кружили перед глазами, актеры, представление, оборотни, божества в озере, брат, черный камень, кицунэ, и все по новой. А когда он вдруг вынырнул из полузабытья, то замер на месте и чуть не закричал от ужаса. Вокруг на ветках сосен торчали головы его спутников. Бьякуя потянулся к мечу, чувствуя, как ужас уступает место ярости, как вдруг услышал голос Ичиго:

— Господин, что вы делаете?

Бьякуя разжал пальцы и повернулся на звук. Никаких голов не было, перед ним стоял Куросаки, живой и здоровый. А с ним и все остальные. В груди словно что-то укололо, Бьякуя прижал руку пониже ребер и стиснул пальцы. Ему опять показалось, что под ладонью кровь, но он не подал вида, молча развернулся и пошел вперед. 

Сосновая роща закончилась, дорога пошла вверх, по камням, под отвесными скалами, и очень скоро они добрались до реки. Через нее еще в давние времена местные монахи построили мост, и скрепленные канатами подгнившие доски до сих пор тянулись с одного берега на другой, над бурлящим ледяным потоком. Бьякуя подошел к краю и взглянул вниз. Вода разбивалась о камни сверкающими брызгами, неслась к водопаду, шумевшему вдали. Несколько капель упали Бьякуе на руки. 

Хотя обрыв тут был неглубокий, перейти речку вброд не смог бы никто, уж слишком она была бурная, дикая, ледяная. Пойдешь, и течение непременно собьет с ног, закружит, утащит за собой. Местами глубина доходила до макушки, говорили еще, что в речке полно омутов, и если кто в такой угодит, уже не выберется. 

— Вперед, через мост, — приказал Бьякуя. 

Первым на мост ступил Шухей. Доски заскрипели, затрещали, канаты затянулись. Шухей пошел вперед, осторожно ощупывая ногой покрытие моста, держась за поручни, и так добрался до противоположного берега. За ним перешли остальные. Доски под тяжестью тел и доспехов трещали, одна даже сломалась, но все добрались живыми.

Последними остались Бьякуя и Ренджи. 

— Иди, — приказал Бьякуя, но Ренджи заломил шапку назад и ухмыльнулся. 

— Нет, господин, лучше уж я покараулю, пока вы доберетесь, а потом обрежу мост.

— Нет! Мост обрежем с той стороны.

Ренджи достал меч, весело глядя на Бьякую.

— Ну уж дудки. Я перепрыгну на другой берег, вы и заметить не успеете, подумаешь, чего тут, я бы и перешагнул, но боюсь, порву штаны.

Бьякуя раздосадовано покачал головой.

— Так уж и перепрыгнешь?

Ренджи кивнул, стряхивая капли воды с рукавов. 

— Идите. Я сию минуту буду на том берегу.

Бьякуя не поверил. Посмотрел на Ренджи с раздражением, но на мост все-таки ступил. Подумал, что Ренджи просто хвалится, а на самом деле прыгать не станет. Уж не дурак. Но в тот же миг, стоило Бьякуе ступить на твердую землю, на другой берег выскочили монахи с собаками. Бьякуя повернулся, и первое что увидел, как Ренджи перерубает канаты моста, и древняя конструкция рушится в воду. Течение тут же подхватило доски и унесло далеко в горы.

Ренджи махнул Бьякуе рукой, развернулся, обезглавил тех монахов, что были к нему ближе других, а потом развернулся и прыгнул. 

— Ах ты!

Ранджи зацепился за берег пальцами, но не удержался, взмахнул руками и свалился в воду. Все затаили дыхание, собаки на той стороне глухо рычали. Но Ренджи шлепнулся не глубоко, выкарабкался на камни и забрался к Бьякуе и остальным. 

— Пустоголовый ты…, — начал Бьякуя, и тут один из монахов решил повторить трюк, разбежался и взлетел над водой, и с громким плеском упал прямо в ледяной поток. Его закрутило, ударило о камни и унесло вниз тело. 

Ренджи рассмеялся. 

— Видели! 

И выскочив вперед, принялся плясать на берегу победный танец. Как Бьякуя не старался, а не смог удержать улыбку. Он схватил Ренджи за рукав и потянул прочь. 

— Идем, пока они не придумали, как перебраться, — велел он. Ренджи стиснул его пальцы мокрой рукой.

— Ну вот, господин, вы уже и улыбаетесь, — хитро прищурившись, проговорил тихо. Бьякуя вздернул брови.

— Только не говори, что просто собирался меня повеселить, — процедил он, злясь и одновременно посмеиваясь над неловким слугой.

Ренджи высвободился из хватки, стащил с головы мокрую шапку, которая так с головы и не упала, держалась, как пришитая. 

— А хоть бы и так… — и побежал к остальным. 

 

Они отошли довольно далеко от реки, когда Ренджи наконец позволили переодеться. Он поспешно скинул одежду и влез в чистую рубаху и хакама. Кенсей одолжил ему свое кимоно, Бьякуя накидку на вате, а доспех натянули поверх. Ноги же пришлось обмотать тряпками, потому что медвежьи сапоги промокли, и так продолжать путь. Чтобы согреться, Ренджи выпил саке из своей волшебной бутылки, и угостил всех и съел сам лепешки, которые прихватил с заставы. Когда все передохнули и подкрепились, идти стало веселее. Бьякуя тоже немного взбодрился. До самой Нары ему больше ничего не мерещилось, и он даже про себя повторял слова песни, которую затянули спутники.

 

К закату они добрались до обители в Наре. Красные всполохи солнечного света разливались по мощным стенам монастыря-храма, стекали по загнутым крышам пагод, вспыхивали на черепице над главными воротами. 

Бьякуя постучал в ворота, и ему открыли почти сразу, словно ждали, когда он вернется. Тяжелые створки отворились, и Бьякуя увидел, что встречать его вышел сам учитель Укитаке. 

— Мой дорогой Бьякуя, как я раз, что ты здесь! — воскликнул он. Горло словно стиснули холодные пальцы, глаза защипало, и Бьякуя бросился перед ним на колени, целуя тонкую руку. 

 

Глава 17

 

— Простите, учитель, за то, что я сбежал и оставил вас, — прошептал он, смаргивая слезы. Только теперь он понял, насколько устал. Укитаке потрепал его по шапке, погладил по плечу и велел:

— Вставай-ка, нечего в пыли валяться, — отругал его учитель, и добавил мягко. — Представь мне своих спутников, Бьякуя-кун. 

Бьякуя уловил в его тоне насмешку, покраснел, как бывало когда-то, и тотчас поднялся на ноги. Его верные слуги, как и он сам, приклонили колени перед настоятелем и уткнулись лбами в сложенные ладони. Бьякуя назвал каждого, коротко рассказал, где встретил.

— Поднимайтесь и вы, храбрые войны, и ступайте в обитель, не мешало бы вам помыться и переодеться, — с улыбкой приказал им учитель. Хлопнул в ладоши, подзывая монашков, что разравнивали гравий в саду камней. — Проводите гостей и позаботьтесь о них как следует. 

Дождавшись, пока монахи уведут всех, учитель повернулся к Бьякуе. 

— Останетесь здесь хотя бы до утра. Это мое учительское слово, — он мягко коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев, и Бьякуе снова захотелось броситься к нему и разрыдаться, но он сдержался. 

— Да, Укитаке-сама, мои люди устали, сегодня мы уже не можем продолжать путь, — проговорил, прямо глядя в теплые золотистые глаза учителя, жадно впечатывая в память его лицо, все такое же тонкое и прекрасное, как в тот день, когда Бьякуя видел Укитаке последний раз. Длинные волосы растрепал ветер, мягкие губы улыбались, низкий бархатный голос ласкал слух. Во рту стало вдруг горько, а в груди тесно. Бьякуя отвернулся, взглянул на старый сад, который теперь покоился в вечерней тени и вздохнул. 

— Ну вот и славно, идем же, я отведу тебя в твою старую комнату.

 

Пока они шли до спального павильона, учитель рассказал ему, что в Наре многое переменилось за то время, что он отсутствовал. А когда Бьякуя спросил, что именно стало другим, лишь отмахнулся.

— Тебе надо двигаться на север, остальное не важно.

Бьякуя хотел ответить на это, что так и не разгадал великую тайну солнцеподобного, но промолчал. 

«Разгадаю», — сказал он себе и двинулся следом за учителем. 

 

В обители все осталось по старому. Бесконечные галереи, озеро у спальных покоев, в котором сейчас отражалось закатное солнце, длинные террасы, тонко выписанные рисунки на пожелтевшей бумаге седзи: солнце на золотом хохолке журавля, кряжистый дуб у подножья Фудзи. Мир в обители как будто застыл под властью вечно молодого учителя. Бьякуя дошел вместе с ним до своей старой комнаты и остановился.

— Спасибо вам за все, — сказал, кланяясь. — Воспоминания о вас всегда согревали меня.

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Укитаке. — Ложись спать, все остальное завтра. 

Он еще раз хлопнул Бьякую по плечу и, развернувшись, пошел по террасе в свои покои. Бьякуя еще какое-то время смотрел ему вслед, вспоминая запах его волос, вкус кожи, жар объятий. Его комнату, полную книг и ароматических палочек, расписанные светильники и молитвенник. А потом воспоминания растаяли, как дым у дверей храма, которым окуривают паломников, чтобы очистить разум. 

Все что было, осталось в прошлом. Бьякуя вздохнул ароматный напитанный запахами цветов воздух и раздвинул перегородки. Ренджи уже ждал его, и как только заметил Бьякую, сделал вид, что стелет ему постель.

— Подслушивал? — ухмыльнулся Бьякуя, прикрывая седзи. 

— Конечно, — почти возмутился Ренджи, укладывая валик в изголовье. — Вы же ничего мне не говорите. 

Он расправил теплую накидку, которую тут использовали вместо одеяла, и посмотрел на Бьякуя снизу вверх. Бьякуя окинул его взглядом всего целиком, от смуглого лица, изукрашенного татуировками, алых, аккуратно заплетенных в косу волос до сложенных на коленях крупных красивых рук, и в его грудь вошло что-то очень большое, что с трудом умещалось внутри и рвалось наружу. Только не было таких слов, чтобы описать его и не было таких ласк, чтобы до конца выразить. 

— Помоги мне раздеться, — приказал он. Ренджи подчинился, поднялся с футона, подошел и принялся снимать доспехи, а потом кимоно и нижнюю рубашку. Каждое невольное прикосновение обжигало кожу, Бьякуя чувствовал теплое дыхание на коже, отдававшее саке и корицей, слышал, как шуршит ткань его юкаты.

— Скажите мне, что с вами такое, господин, — тихо попросил его Ренджи, прижимая горячие ладони между лопаток. Бьякуя закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и произнес после секундного молчания:

— Все хорошо, Ренджи. Мы снова дадим бой.

— Вы врете, — отозвался тот и прижался губами к его шее, обхватывая обеими руками поперек груди, как будто кто-то мог разлучить их. Бьякуя стиснул пальцами его пальцы. 

— Нет, Ренджи, — соврал Бьякуя. Он чувствовал, что его видения и кошмары предназначены только ему одному, он сам должен найти ответ, не впутывая никого, не сваливая ни на кого поиски решения. Поделись он с Ренджи, и тяжкое бремя ответственности ляжет и на его плечи. — Мы будем сражаться, и ведь это то, что ты умеешь лучше всех.

Ренджи кивнул, развернул его к себе лицом и поцеловал в губы. И Бьякуя с радостью позволил ему, потому что все мысли разом исчезли, осталась только звенящая сладкая пустота в голове и в животе, она распирала, требовала выхода, она была больше тела, больше обители, больше всего подлунного мира. Бьякуя увлек Ренджи на футон, на прохладные простыни, лег на них, открываясь ему, впервые позволяя взять себя. Ренджи поначалу замешкался, как будто не решался, но Бьякуя коснулся пальцами его плоти, и Ренджи сдался. Торопливо обмазав головку маслом, он сильнее развел его бедра и бережно приподнял. Бьякуя не закрывал глаза, смотрел на него, пытаясь сохранить в памяти каждое мгновение близости, выражение его глаз, излом бровей. Он тихо выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Ренджи вошел в него, отдаваясь боли и наслаждению. 

Они уснули, когда время перевалило за полночь, и Бьякуе не снились сны. Впервые за долгое время он ничего не видел и не слышал, кроме глухой тишины, и проснулся с мыслью, что уже мертв. Но через полупрозрачные седзи уже сочилось утреннее солнце и начинался новый день. Бьякуя поднялся тихо, чтобы не разбудить Ренджи, прихватил меч и вышел на террасу. Так как с утра он чувствовал себя хорошо, грудь не болела и не было видений, надо был использовать шанс и выполнить задуманное. Бьякуя быстро натянул сандалии, накинул кимоно, и отправился в конюшню. 

 

Прошло много времени, но он отлично помнил дорогу к храму Инари. Бьякуя бросил лошадь у лестницы, и, не дожидаясь, пока спустится Кира проводить его, бросился вверх по ступеням. Казалось, они еще сильнее рассыпались, их разрушала трава и корни деревьев. Камни умирали.

Бьякуя взобрался на верх и быстро пошел под ториями к саду. Чем дальше он шел, тем тревожнее становилось у него на душе. Вокруг все также пели птицы, солнце сверкало между листьями, но сырость и прохлада просачивались через тепло, обдавали ноги и лицо, пробирались в грудь.

Ворвавшись в сад, Бьякуя остановился. Храм, который он помнил полуразрушенным и заброшенным, теперь тоже умирал, как и ступени, и тории. Двери отсырели и обрушились, статуи кицунэ разрушились, у одной не было хвостов, у другой головы. В тишине, неестественной, звенящей в ушах, слышалось, как трещит внутри храма дерево и осыпаются мелким крошевом камни.

— Ичимару! — позвал Бьякуя. Но никто не откликнулся, и голос Бьякуи канул в тишину, как в болото. 

— Кира! — и снова молчание. Бьякуя огляделся, вошел в храм, обошел зал и комнаты внутри. Никого не было. Никого не оказалось и в пустом саду. Бьякуя остановился у бамбуковых зарослей, не знаю что делать. «Наверное, надо возвращаться», — подсказал ему Сенбонзакура. Бьякуя кивнул. Ичимару исчез из храма вместе со своим слугой. Бьякуе не у кого было просить помощи. Он погладил рукоять меча, на прощание взглянул на храм.

— Бьякуя-кун.

Бьякуя едва не подскочил от неожиданности и резко обернулся на голос. Ичимару стоял у тропинки между старыми буками, которые настолько плотно сплелись ветвями, что образовали коридор. Ичимару был одет в плотную накидку, а Кира не с на плечах дорожный сундук.

— Аха, дождался все-таки. А Изуру говорил — не дождусь. Ты пришел попрощаться со мной? — поинтересовался Ичимару.

Бьякуя сглотнул. Кажется, у него крутились в голове сотни вопросов, но сейчас не осталось ни одного. 

— Ну что же ты молчишь? Хоть поздоровайся, невежливый Бьякуя-кун, — укорил его демон.

Бьякуя кашлянул и наконец выдавил из себя.

— Почему вы уходите?

— Мы больше не можем остаться. Зло пришло, а оно нас не любит, — пожал плечами Ичимару. 

— И больше не вернетесь?

Ичимару грустно улыбнулся.

— Бьякуя-кун, ты же хотел спросить меня не об этом.

Бьякуя кивнул. 

— Ты сказал, что я сам открою великую тайну Солнцеподобного, но я не открыл. Подскажи мне, где искать.

Ичимару покачал головой. Солнце сочилось сквозь крепко сцепленные ветви буков, и осыпало его лицо и одежду золотистыми крапинами.

— Ты уже знаешь ответ, — улыбнулся он. — И за сим прощай. 

Ичимару махнул ему рукой и, отвернувшись, неспеша пошел по дорожке между деревьями. Но Кира замешкался. Перехватив поудобнее дорожных сундук, он подбежал к Бьякуе, коснулся его лба пальцами.

— Вы вспомните, когда настанет ваш час, — прошептал торопливо и поспешил следом за господином. 

 

Бьякуя вернулся в обитель, когда солнце поднялось уже высоко в небо, и сразу понял, что что-то произошло, пока его не было. Учитель вышел к нему в сопровождении Ренджи, и на их лицах читалась тревога. 

— Бьякуя-кун, вам надо срочно уходить. Утром братья поймали одного из своих с донесением о тебе. И тот признался, что еще одно письмо другой брат понес Шунсую сегодня ночью. 

При упоминании имени Укитаки поморщился, словно от боли, но справился с собой и продолжал:

— И еще. Твой человек, Зараки Кенпачи, умер сегодня в Киото. 

— Как вы узнали? — нахмурился Бьякуя. 

— Знаю! — отрезал Укитаке. — Мне сообщила Унохана Рецу, она забрала его тело. Он совершил сеппуку, погиб как великий воин, и прежде, чем уйти, забрал с собой сотню околдованных Шунсуем солдат.

Бьякуя кивнул, загоняя боль подальше. Он был рад за Зараки, тот погиб, как хотел — вспорол себе живот, а до этого вовсю насладился дракой. 

— А теперь собирай своих людей, вам надо выходить.

Бьякуя снова кивнул, стараясь собраться. От него зависели жизни людей, а он так до сих пор и не понял, что должен был сделать. 

— Простите, господин Укитаке, простите, господин Бьякуя, но у меня есть идея, как нам пройти через заставу перед Осю незамеченными, — тем временем вступил в разговор Ренджи. Бьякуя повернулся к нему. Он не мог отрицать, что порой Ренджи предлагает очень дельные вещи.

— Мы все оденемся ямабуси, их всегда пропускают, паломников вообще не любят и норовят прогнать поскорее.

— А что же Рукия? — поинтересовался Бьякуя. Он сразу понял, что план действительно может сработать. 

— Я лично позабочусь о ней, господин, остригу волосы как надо, помогу одеться, — ответил Ренджи. — Вот увидите, все получится наилучшим образом.

— Договорились, — согласился Бьякуя. Они втроем направились через широкий двор к спальному павильону, и по дороге Укитаке заверил их, что нужная одежда у него найдется, и что он распорядится принести ее куда прикажет Бьякуя. 

На террасе он велел Ренджи идти с Укитаке за одеждой, а потом приниматься за Рукию, а сам решил созвать своих спутников. Хотя Бьякуя мог бы послать слугу, но решил, что должен поговорить с преданными слугами лично, они заслужили эту честь. 

Первым он заглянул к Ичиго, тот как раз заканчивал писать письмо, аккуратно выводил кисточкой иероглифы на тонкой бумаге, задумывался, покусывал деревянный кончик и снова продолжал писать. Бьякуе остановился у приоткрытых седзи и наблюдал со стороны, как солнце играет в его волосах, каким чистым и юным кажется его лицо. Гриммджо тоже лежал рядом с ним, выгнувшись, почти обернувшись вокруг него, и поотперев ладонью голову, тоже, как и Бьякуя любовался им.

— Куросаки Ичиго, Гриммджо, нам пора собираться в дорогу, — наконец заговорил Бьякуя, вставая в проеме и закрывая собой солнце. 

Ичиго вскинул голову, тень скользнула по его лицу, губы чуть дрогнули, но он тут же собрался, нахмурился. 

— А я дописал, — произнес он торжественно, потом ловко свернул бумагу и, ловко вскочив на ноги, с поклоном вручил свиток Бьякуе. — Господин, попросите Укитаке-саму передать письмо моей жене, Орихиме, если я погибну. 

— Жаль, мне некому написать, — протянул Гриммджо. Он сел и широко зевнул, так что видно стало острые белые клыки. Ичиго глянул на него исподлобья и ухмыльнулся едва заметно.

— Собирайтесь, слуги принесут вам одежду паломников-ямабуси, — прервал их Бьякуя. 

— Ямабуси? — Гриммджо аж подскочил. — Это когда это осе одевались монахами, а?

— Сегодня, — отрезал Бьякуя, и не слушая возражений, отправился дальше, спрятав письмо в рукав кимоно. Следующими он зашел к Кенсею и Шухею. Братья как раз приводили в порядок мечи, чинили стрелы, когда он побеспокоил их. Кенсей точил наконечник и поучал брата, как надо правильно целится, а тот повторял его слова и проверял, хорошо ли натянута тетива. 

— Мы отправляемся. Слуги принесут вам одежду ямабуси, в ней и пойдете, — сказал им Бьякуя, заглядывая в комнату. 

Они не спорили, Кенсей потрогал пальцев кончик стрелы и попросил передать их матери, если они оба погибнут, что они сражались, как и подобает достойным людям, и что их смерть была быстрой.

Бьякуя кивнул. Но слова Кенсея отчего-то больно укололи в сердце, и никак не шли из головы, пока он шагал по террасе в комнату Рукии. Его люди не надеялись вернуться живыми. А он сам? Он и сам понимал, что если они не заручатся поддержкой, то вшестером им никогда не одолеть силы Шунсуя. И даже Урахара с Йоруичи не помогут. 

«Все дело в том, что ты не можешь вспомнить», — процедил меч. Бьякуя потер висок.

«Замолчи, — приказал поспешно. — Я вспомню»

«Ты должен вспомнить».

Он прижал пальцы к груди — боль, отпустившая было, словно вспыхнула под грудиной, мешала вздохнуть, пульсировала, словно второе сердце. Бьякуя остановился, несколько раз судорожно втянул воздух открытым ртом, и, постояв немного, направился дальше. У него не осталось времени думать о боли. 

В комнате Рукии он застал учителя. Тот раздавал одежду ямабуси слугам, и объяснял, кому нести какую. Кенсею побольше, Гриммджо попросторней. Ренджи уже обрезал Рукии волосы, и теперь помогал ей обрядиться в мужские рубашки и короткие хакама. Ей все было мало, и Ренджи несколько раз оборачивал ткань вокруг тонкой талии, чтобы подвязать поясом. 

— Уф, и нелегкая же это работа, наряжать женщину мужчиной, — пожаловался Ренджи, накидывая ей на плечи ритуальные подвески в медными блюдцами. — Все, готово. Наденешь шляпу, и будешь чистый парнишка, никто не усомнится. Скажем, что ты ученик и первый раз с нами, оттого такой нежный и тонкий. 

— Спасибо, Ренджи-сан, — улыбнулась она и похлопала его по щеке.

— Учитель, — позвал Бьякуя, когда тот разослал слуг и отдал последний наряд. — Я должен поговорить с вами.

Укитаке кивнул.

— Конечно. Вот твой костюм, пока будешь одеваться, я тебя выслушаю.

Бьякуя вынул из рукава письмо и передал его учителю.

— Это от Куросаки Ичиго его жене Орихиме. Очень прошу, вручите ей, если он не вернется. У нее больше никого нет кроме него.

— Вот оно что, — протянул учитель, пряча письмо за пазуху. — Что ж передам.

— А еще сообщите матери Кенсея и Шухея, если они погибнут, что ее сыновья были доблестными воинами и сражались достойно, — продолжал Бьякуя, раздвигая ширму. 

— Скажу и об этом, — согласился учитель. 

— Ренджи, Рукия, отправляйтесь во двор, ждите остальных, — приказал Бьякуя, и прислушался, дожидаясь пока они уйдут. А как только створки за ними закрылись, продолжал:

— Укитаки-сама, сколько у нас времени, чтобы добраться до Осю?

— Пара дней, не больше, — отозвался тот. — Как только Шунсуй получит наветное письмо от своего слуги, он пошлет за мной, чтобы обвинить в измене. 

Бьякуя слышал, как учитель тяжело вздохнул, и после короткого молчания, продолжал дальше.

— Но я постараюсь переубедить его и отвлечь, насколько смогу. Он будет рад меня видеть… 

— Рад видеть вас? — Бьякуя скинул хакама и косоде, и отодвинув ширму, взглянул на учителя. Тот сидел, ссутулившись, рассматривал свои ладони и молчал. 

— Учитель, — встревоженно позвал его Бьякуя.

Укитаки поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся печально.

— Когда-то давно, много лет назад, мы с Шунсуем были очень близки…

— Вы были любовниками? — удивился Бьякуя и даже позабыл, что до сих пор стоит голый, оставив одежду валяться на татами. 

Укитаке медленно покачал головой.

— Нет. Мы любили друг друга. И потому я надеюсь, что хотя бы ненадолго сумею отвлечь его от тебя и всего того зла, что он творит. 

Бьякуя промолчал. Он чувствовал в словах учителя огромную боль. Кажется, тот так и не забыл старые чувства, и Бьякуе стало до слез жаль его. Он принялся одеваться, больше не спрашивая ни о чем, натянул рубашки, облачился в накидку с медными бляхами, кое-как собрал волосы на затылке и нахлобучил на голову соломенную круглую шляпу. Надвинул ее так, чтобы нельзя было рассмотреть лицо, уж слишком тонким и светлым оно было. Среди настоящих ямабуси таких господ не встретишь. 

Спустя час все были готовы. Учитель вышел проводить их до ворот, пожелал легкого пути, позволил Бьякуе поцеловать себе руку. А после наконец простился с ними, но еще долго стоял на дороге и смотрел вслед. Бьякуя чувствовал его взгляд спиной, и с большим трудом заставил себя идти вперед и не оглядываться. Он знал, что навсегда прощается с обителью, где прошло его детство и началась юность. Где он был беззаботен и счастлив. 

 

Благополучно совершив переправу через реку Мано, помолившись в Храме Одиннадцатиликой Каннон, чтобы поблагодарить Драконов, Духов воды, за благосклонность, Бьякуя и его отряд добрались до северного склона гор Арати. Здесь не было хороших дорог, едва заметные оленьи тропы преграждали иссохшие стволы старых сосен, поросшие мхом сгнившие коряги и острые скалы. 

Идти приходилось медленно и осторожно, чтобы не свалиться в ущелье, и не зацепиться за острый сук. Только к вечеру второго дня они добрались до заставы, которая располагалась в Начале Трех Путей. Оттуда одна дорога вела к горе Номи, другая к Великому Храму Хиути, а третья — в далекие северные края, в Осю.

— Темнота нам на руку, — шепнул Ренджи Бьякуе на ухо, когда стражи заставы подошли к ним, освещая путь масляными фонарями.

— Эй, кто вы такие и куда идете? Показывайте грамоты! — закричал один страж. Бьякуя оглядел их из-под шляпы, надвинул ее чуть ниже и принялся громко читать молитвы. Конечно, он мог бы разрубить стражей одним взмахом меча, но тогда Шунсуй сразу узнал бы, где они и сколько уже в пути, так что лучше им было оставаться неузнанными.

— Мы Ямабуси, идем до бухты Цуруга в храм Кэи, молиться. Пропускайте, мы не платим взносов и не носим грамот! — выступил вперед Ренджи. Страж с сомнением оглядел его и выпятил губы. 

— Паломники, говоришь? — протянул он и двинулся к Бьякуе. — И этот тоже паломник? — Свет фонаря ударил в глаза, страж наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть под шляпу. — Да больно у него руки холеные и лицо белое, как у девицы? Эй, да не Кучики ли это Бьякуя, которого ищет наш великий наместник?

Ренджи быстро взглянул на Бьякую, а потом недовольно крякнул и шлепнул господина по руке веером. Бьякуя чуть не поперхнулся от такого обращения, и с трудом удержался, чтобы не выхватить меч, а Ренджи тем временем продолжал представление:

— Эй, ты малец, говорил же я что у нас из-за тебя одни проблемы. Все тебя за этого Бьякую принимают, просто беда с тобой. Не надо было тебя брать!

Бьякуя поджал губы, стараясь унять досаду, но решил подыграть ему.

— Простите, господин, моя вина. Тогда давайте объявим заставу святилищем и останемся тут молиться и исполнять ритуальные пляски во славу богам, пока не выяснятся все обстоятельства? — зачастил, старательно пряча руки в рукава. 

— Вот что ты придумал… — Ренджи потер подбородок, как будто обдумывая его предложение. — А ты не дурак! Соображаешь. Эй, вы, стражи, мы остаемся тут и будем жить за счет заставы, пока вы не выясните точно, кто мы такие. 

Он кивнул остальным, и все они разом принялись распевать молитвы и приплясывать. Даже Гриммджо бормотал что-то себе под нос, задирая ноги в ритуальном танце. Второй стражник застонал, потер лоб и крикнул своему напарнику:

— Слушай, гони ты их отсюда, по добру по здорову! С этими паломниками только убытки, будут жрать и написаться на наш счет, украдут еще чего. Пусть проваливают!

Бьякуя опустил глаза и затаил дыхание. 

— Э, нет! — Закричал Ренджи. — Мы уже решили остаться.

Первый стражник поглядел на второго и наконец не выдержал. 

— А! Может ты и прав. Проваливайте да поскорее! И чтоб век вас не видать. 

Ренджи нахмурился, скрестил руки на груди. Окинул стражей с головы до ног долгим взглядом, но все же кинул. 

— Убедили! Эй, братья, пошли, эти балбесы хотели содрать с нас денег, но прекрасноликий бодхисатва спас нас от несправедливых поборов!

Он заорал во все горло слова молитвы и пошел вперед, по той дороге, что шла на север. Остальные потянулись за им, все еще приплясывая. Когда застава осталась далеко позади, Бьякуя выдохнул и погладил рукоять меча, который все это время прятал под одеждой. 

— А ты, — указал он на Ренджи. — Уж больно заигрался!

— Простите, господин, — отозвался тот, поправляя соломенную шляпу, и в его голосе не было ни на каплю раскаяния. — Но получилось убедительно! Кто ж поверит, что слуга шлепнет господина веером? 

— Вот уж верно, никто, — проворчал Бьякуя и незаметно улыбнулся, когда Ренджи не видел. 

 

Они провели ночь в Храме Кэи, где поблагодарили бодхисатву за чудесное спасение, а тот спустился к ним и окропил их головы священным лотосовым маслом. А на рассвете Бьякуя и его верные слуги отправились через бухту Цуруга к перевалу, за которым открывалась прямая дорога к Осю. 

 

Глава 18

 

День сменялся ночью, а ночь сменилась днем, горы остались позади, потянулись равнины, но за все время пути они ни разу не встретили ни одного живого человека. До самого Кодзю их провожал малыш фур-кодзо, дух дождя, скакал по лужам, болтая фонариков и стряхивая капли со старого зонта, встретилась старуха-Адзуки. Она промывала в речке бобы и все напевала, не съесть ли ей вместо бобов человечка. Но деревни, через которые пролегала дорога, оказывались пусты. 

И бросили их судя по всему, совсем недавно. Казалось, жители просто встали и ушли, бросив повседневные занятия. Угли в котэцу еще теплились, рыба на столиках не пахла рыбой, но ее аромат уже мешался с запахом тления. 

— Где же все? — с тревогой оглядываясь, спросил Ичиго. Но Бьякуя не ответил. Он шел вперед, стараясь перетерпеть боль, и со страхом понимал, что бывал уже в каждой из этих деревень. 

Ичимару много раз приводил его сюда во сне. 

Мертвая тишина застыла между оставленными домами, даже птицы не пели, словно сам воздух умер. Бьякуя с тревогой прислушивался, ожидая каждую секунду почувствовать прикосновение пальцев к плечам. Но ничего не происходило. Тут не осталось даже трупов, словно никаких людей в деревнях никогда и не было. 

В последнюю деревню они вошли, уже не надеясь встретить хоть кого-то. Шли молча, каждый в своих мыслях, зараженные тревогой и страхом, пропитавшим это место. Тут все было также, как и в других деревнях, вот только от прочих ее отличал отчетливый запах гниения и дыма. 

— Чувствуете, как воняет! — недовольно потянул Гриммджо. — Оттуда!

Он указал на небольшую пустошь за деревней.

— Сходим, проверим, что там, — предложил Шухей. 

— Нет! — слово вырвалось быстрее, чем Бьякуя успел подумать. Все его существо противилось тому, чтобы идти и проверять. Нет, только не туда. Он знал, что они увидят, когда доберутся до пустоши. Перед глазами как наяву стояла картина: он у разверстой ямы, полной гниющих тел. 

Все уставились на него, не произнося ни звука.

— Я сам пойду, — выдавил он. Ветер швырнул ему в лицо вонь перегнивающих тел, Бьякуя сглотнул и медленно пошел к пустоши. Ренджи хотел остановиться его, но Бьякуя поднял руку и быстро проговорил связывающее заклинание. Ренджи не удержался, бухнулся на колени.

— Погодите, господин! — закричал он, пытаясь вырваться.

— Я пойду один, — процедил Бьякуя, давясь тошнотой. Он должен был увидеть. Идти было невероятно тяжело, он с трудом волочил ноги, казалось, они превратились в дубовые колоды, каждая по тонне весом. И все же Бьякуя заставлял себя идти. 

Запах разложения на пустоши стал просто непереносимым. Он как будто заменил собой воздух, разъедал нос и горло, отравлял легкие. Бьякуя старался не вдыхать слишком часто, брел к огромной яме, вырытой прямо посреди поля. Над ней кружили тучи насекомых, в ушах стояло непрекращающееся жужжание, зудело в голове, растекаясь болью в висках. Бьякуя закрыл нос и рот ладонью, а свободной рукой отмахивался от толстых черных мух, норовивших забраться за ворот, в рукава или под шляпу. Еще немного, еще пара шагов по вытоптанной земле. Сотни следов, сотни ног прошли здесь в свой последний миг. Бьякуя замер над ямой и посмотрел вниз. Все случилось как в кошмаре. Черви, сотни, тысячи червей кишели в гниющей плоти, и оттого казалось, что тела шевелятся, подрагивают в бесконечной судороге. Мухи садились на лица, заползали в открытые рты, птицы выклевывали куски из обугленных бедер. 

— Они живые, — прошептал Бьякуя, вглядываясь и вглядываясь в изуродованные пытками и тлением лица. 

Что-то ткнулось ему под колени, мягко, аккуратно. Бьякуя обернулся. У его ног сидел белый бабуин и смотрел снизу вверх, хмуря черные изогнутые брови. 

— Господину надо вернуться, — проговорил он. Бьякуя взглянул ему в глаза и почувствовал, как голову застилает туманом. Видение? Ощущение уж больно походило на то, когда его опоили волшебным напитком, и он видел прошлое. Из густого белого тумана доносились голоса. 

— Он слишком мал, ничего не вспомнит…

— Это всего лишь вместилище, туда можно поместить что угодно…

— Что угодно, — вслух повторил Бьякуя, и заставил себя сдержать видение, и вынырнул в реальность. Вокруг все так же гудели мухи, кричали птицы, у ног сидел бабуин. 

— Господин, идем со мной, — позвал он, недовольно дергая розовым носом и отгоняя хвостом-змеей особенно назойливых мух. 

Бьякуя кивнул. Его белая чистая шерстью блестела на солнце, успокаивая сердце, радуя глаз. Бабуин словно понял, что Бьякуя любуется им, снова ласково потерся носом о колени и потянул зубами за штанину хакама. Бьякуя протянул ему руку, погладил по крупной голове.

— Господин Кучики! — закричал кто-то. Бьякуя даже сразу не узнал голос. 

— Пора, — шепнул бабуин и побежал на звук, Бьякуя окончательно очнулся и поспешил за ним. 

Ичиго звал его снова и снова, и когда Бьякуя, переводя дыхание, подбежал, указал ему в сторону холма, на котором стояла крепость Урахары. 

— Смотрите!

Бьякуя задрал голову, пытаясь понять, на что тот показывает. Долго искать не пришлось. Все увидели, что над крепостью в лучах жаркого послеполуденного солнца поднимается столп дыма.

— Быстро, туда! — закричал Бьякуя и со всех ног кинулся к холму. Он знал, что нельзя использовать «шаги» для своих нужд, но тут на кону были жизни Урахары, и его слуг, Джинты и Уруру, и даже Йоруичи, которая когда-то попортила Бьякуе много крови. Его отряд отстал, но Бьякуя даже не заметил этого. В мгновение ока он оказался у ворот, и в ужасе понял, что они открыты. Не думая, что делает, он бросился внутрь, через двор к лестнице. Никто не встретил его. Не было ни слуг, ни стражи, ни самого хозяина. Только мертвая тишина вокруг. Скрип досок на галерее казался особенно оглушительным, когда Бьякуя бежал к спальному покою. Видение то и дело накатывало на него, но он заталкивал его поглубже, еще не время. 

За несколько секунд Бьякуя обежал все спальни, осталась только одна, где когда-то они жили с Ренджи, и он направился туда. Все строения на территории крепости уже догорали, остался только этот павильон, и Бьякуя старался не вдыхать запах дыма и жареного мяса, раздвинул седзи и ввалился внутрь. Урахара сидел на полу, шляпа сползла на лицо, и казалось, что он просто задремал после обеда. 

— Урахара-сан, — позвал его Бьякуя. Но тот не отзывался. Бьякуя подошел поближе, стараясь не шуметь, и аккуратно приподнял шляпу. У Урахары не было лица. Ни глаз, ни рта, ни носа. Только белая гладкая кожа, перечеркнутая крест накрест красными порезами. Бьякуя отшатнулся, задел ногу Урахары, и тот медленно завалился на бок. Бьякуя поглядел на то место, где тот сидел, и зажал рот рукой. На циновке в черной луже лежал кот, пригвожденный к полу длинным копьем. 

Бьякуя попятился, на ходу сбрасывая подвески ямабуси. Меч обжигал кожу, и надо было срочно достать его, сжать в пальцах, огладить рукоять. Но в то самое мгновение, когда Бьякуя потянулся за ним, видение настигло его. Тело Урахары исчезло, утонуло в белом тумане, а потом взору открылась комната, та самая, в которой когда-то обедал Бьякуя и его верные слуги. В центре сидели Урахара, Ичимару и Укитаке. 

— Зло пробудилось, — проговорил Урахара. — Куукаку забрала черный камень и освободила демона. 

— Сойджун убит, но остался Бьякуя. В его руках белый меч обретет прежнюю силу…

Ичимару щурился на свет и молчал. Бьякуя стоял в стороне, уверенный, что они его не замечают, вдыхал запах чая, ощущал даже солнечные лучи на руках, ласковые, теплые. 

— Он еще слишком мал и не готов управляться с силой, — вступил в разговор Укитаке. Он совершенно не изменился, только белые мягкие волосы были немного короче. — Если мы не запечатаем ее до поры до времени, она убьет его.

— Есть идея… — улыбнулся Ичимару и приоткрыл глаза. Они оказались пронзительно голубые, как клочок неба в круглом окне. Урахара взглянул на него из-под полосатой шляпы, Укитаке нахмурился, словно не ждал ничего хорошего.

— Урахара, создай еще один камень и помести туда силу Бьякуи. Запечатай так, чтобы никто, даже ранив его, не смог выпустить ее, и чтобы только он один и его Белый меч могли обрести полную силу.

— Белый меч — ключ от нее. Никто другой не может прикоснуться к Сенбонзакуре. 

— Солнцеподобный…. 

 

Голоса смешались, несколько секунд Бьякуя слышал осколки фраз, обрывки слов, а потом окончательно очнулся. Он лежал на циновках все в той же спальне, и Урахара с Йоруичи по-прежнему были мертвы. 

Бьякуя медленно встал, потому что голова еще кружилась, точь-в-точь как после напитка. 

«Кира что-то наколдовал мне», — потирая затылок, решил Бьякуя. Он вспомнил, как тот на прощание прошептал у его лица какие-то заклинания. Да, похоже так и было. 

«О чем ты думаешь, Бьякуя? Разве ты еще не понял?», — зазвучал в ушах голос Сенбонзакуры. Бьякуя сжал пальцами клинок. Они поместили в него источник силы, но высвободить ее можно, только проткнув Белым мечом. Бьякуя сглотнул, сильнее стиснул рукоять. Боль в груди стала почти непереносимой.

«Все просто. Я должен умереть».

Бьякуя ухмыльнулся. И почему ему понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять? Неужели он так держался за жизнь, чтобы тянуть до последнего? Это надо сделать немедленно, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

— Господин!

Ренджи распахнул седзи и ворвался в комнату. 

— Они наступают!

Бьякуя отвлекся от своих мыслей и уставился на Ренджи.

— Кто?

— Нет времени объяснять!

Он ухватил Бьякую за руку и потянул на террасу. Тут только Бьякуя заметил, что солнце уже садится, и услышал отдаленный рокот, словно вулкан вот-вот извергнется. 

— Что это?

— Берегитесь!

Ренджи в последний момент вытащил его из комнаты, и выскакивая на террасу, Бьякуя видел, как Урахара снова поднимает Бенехиме и как зубья Забимару разрывают его грудь.

— Где остальные? — спросил Бьякуя, когда они отбежали достаточно далеко от спальни, где остался лежать Урахара. 

— Готовятся дать бой, — ответил Ренджи, переводя дыхание. Бьякуя схватил его за плечи. Сейчас или никогда. Надо действовать. Только еще раз увидеть лицо Ренджи, еще раз прикоснуться к нему. «Мы встретимся в другой жизни и не узнаем друг друга», — подумал Бьякуя, а вслух проговорил:

— Ты должен задержать подданных Шунсуя, пока я сделаю одно дело.

— Дело? — нахмурился Ренджи, и в его глазах мелькнуло понимание. — Вы…

— Долго рассказывать. Задержи войско, дай мне немного времени, — попросил Бьякуя. Ренджи сжал кулаки, так что побелели костяшки пальцев. Потом скрипнул зубами, и опустившись на колени, уткнул лицом в его ладони.

— Господин, я сделаю, что прикажете, — глухо проговорил он. Затем поднялся и распрямил плечи. — Уж будьте уверены, скоро мы с вами встретимся, я точно знаю. Идите, делайте свои дела. 

Он улыбнулся Бьякуе, мотнул алым хвостом и побежал к галерее, которая вела к главным воротам. 

Бьякуя дождался когда его красная макушка исчезнет из виду, и, проглотив горький ком, мешавший дышать, нырнул в первую же спальню. Ему надо было уединиться, совершить обряд по всем правилам. Он быстро обыскал комнату и нашел набор для письма, тушь, кисти и бумагу. Скинул с плеча сумку, выхватил меч из ножен. «Надеюсь, ты прав», — мысленно ответил он Ренджи, опустился на пятки и провел по клинку пальцами. 

— Ну что же, Сенбонзакура, выполним наш долг, — улыбнулся он мечу. Обмакнул кисточку в тушь и принялся выводить на бумаги строчки. «Когда над холмами садится алое солнце, журавль кричит и взлетает к небесам». Бьякуя отложил кисть, перечитал послание и аккуратно отодвинул его в сторону. Он никогда не был хорош в стихосложении, на этот раз стихи у него получились дурацкие. Бьякуя взял меч в руку, примеряясь. Ему хотелось проститься со всеми, но он не хотел причинять им боль прощанием, а объяснять причины было бы слишком долго. Последнее, о чем он подумал, прежде чем опуститься грудью на острие, было, что Сенбонзакура не подходит для сеппуки. Тут бы лучше подошел кинжал. Боль вспыхнула, пронзила его до позвоночника, заволокла глаза. Несколько секунд Бьякуя шептал молитвы онемевшими губами. «Я умираю», — звучал в голове чей-то чужой голос, свет медленно утекал из его глаз. 

 

И он словно видел весь мир с высоты птичьего полета, он словно спускался сразу в миллион мест и стал свидетелем миллиона великих побед. Он видел, как Ренджи сражается с мертвецами-лучниками, как стоит, преграждая им путь в крепость, и они боятся пройти, даже понимая, что он уже мертв, как и они сами. Видел, как Укитаке смотрит с нежностью на спящего Шунсуя, а потом протыкает коротким кинжалом его грудь, в том месте, где бился черный камень. Как Гриммджо бросается, чтобы прикрыть спину Ичиго, впивается всеми четырьмя лапами в тело мертвеца и рвет зубами, но другой мертвец на мертвой лошади разрубает его позвоночник, и Гриммджо падает навзничь, обращаясь человеком. Бьякуя видел, как Шухей и Кенсей сражаются бок о бок, и даже умирая, все еще держатся друг за друга. 

— Эй, Кучики, вставай, чего сидишь?

Бьякуя вскинул голову. Над ним возвышался Зараки Кенпачи, в черном косоде и хакама, с мечом на перевес. На плече сидела Ячиру, по правую руку стоял Иккаку, а по левую — Юмичика.

Бьякуя вцепился в широкую сухую ладонь Зараки и поднялся на ноги. Тяжелое тело грохнулось на пол, больше не стесняя движения. Бьякуя посмотрел в собственное мертвое лицо, и оно показалось ему таким чужим, восковым, словно бы перед ним на полу валялась дорогая кукла.

— Насмотрелся? Готов? — ухмыльнулся Зараки. Бьякуя кивнул. Впятером они выскочили из спальни на террасу и помчались прямо по воздуху к главным воротам. Над ними их уже ждал Ренджи. А с ним Ичиго, Гриммджо, Шухей и Кенсей.

— А что я вам говорил, господин, что мы скоро встретимся? Теперь уж я вас ни за что не оставлю! — закричал ему Ренджи. — Идите скорее, или нам уже не с кем будет сражаться. 

Бьякуя кивнул ему, улыбаясь в ответ. И они вместе, обнажив мечи, ринулись вниз, в толпу оживших мертвецов. 

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура!

— Реви, Забимару. 

 

Солнце садилось, погружая холмы и долины в темноту. В брошенные деревни потихоньку возвращались люди, чтобы жить дальше и слагать легенды о последней битве на Красных холмах, про великий отряд воинов, и о Кучики Бьякуе и его верном слуге Абарае Ренджи, стоявших на страже мира до конца веков.


End file.
